Reminisce
by Beefity
Summary: Dexter meets a mysterious girl he has see's in his dreams, Blossom overloaded with being a powerpuff girl and going to college moves to a new town where she meets a teacher she cant stop thinking about and behind it an all ominousness puppeteer preparing. (terribly written and not exactly the most canon)
1. Chapter 1

Dexter took in a deep breath as he felt a soft breeze run across his face and his ginger hair warm from the sun. When he opened his pale blue eyes everything was fuzzy, however he knew the person sitting across from him was his sister. Dexter grabbed his thick glasses and set them on the ridge of his nose. Dee Dee was in focus now. She had long blonde hair and the same pale blue eyes. For once she was out of her ballet outfit and in a white dress with different types of flowers in her golden hair. She occasionally took him out of his normal scientific habitat to bring him back to earth. Even though she annoyed the living hell out of him, Dexter truly appreciated his sister now.

"How long has it been Dexter since we have visited like this?" She asked softly opening her eyes and smiling.

She was sitting in a meditation pose unlike Dexter who sat with his legs just crossed. "It's been longer than I like" He said looking down, his cheeks heated some. Dee Dee softly giggled and placed a hand on Dexter's shoulder.

"Yes, it has, what has been going on recently?"

Dexter looked back up at his sister.

"I've been having these dreams recently…" His cheeks dusted with pink.

"About what?" She asked sympathetically knowing he must have been embarrassed about the subject. Dexter nervously cleared his throat and took another breath.

"It's weird, they're about this girl, she's tall, has long orange hair and wears a rather large red bow. She seems so familiar, like we have met before. We usually talk for a little then…"

Dexter looked away as his face grew redder with the more he said. Dee Dee chortled and gave him a hug. A ring shot through the area, then repeated a few seconds later. Dexter covered his ears.

"What is that noise?!?!" He yelled over the ringing. Arms wrapped around him, he felt tears streak down his face. Darkness surrounded him.

"Goodbye Dexter, I love you…" The words echoed in the sudden darkness.

Dexter jerked up from his bed. His alarm rang at his side it was six and he needed to get ready for work. He pressed the off button and placed his face in his hands. Tears streaks lay on his cheeks. He took in a shaky breath and exhaled audibly. Dexter grimaced then fell back onto his bed. He stared up at the blurred ceiling. It was too short he thought to himself. Dexter rolled onto his side and he clumsily searched his bedpost for his glasses. He slipped them on and got himself out of bed. His frame was slim as he made his way to the bathroom. He wore a pair of solid purple boxers that hung loosely from his hips.

Even though it was a depressing topic for Dexter, he enjoyed his occasional dream visits with his sister. Recently they had been less frequent and it was starting to wear on him. He was starting to get tense all the time, he was eating less, and he kept himself busy with his work. It had been three years since his sister had passed, but he still felt the emptiness she left behind.

The dreams of this stupid mystery girl were taking up the only time he had with his sister. The only person he could really open up to and relax with. Dexter sighed and turned on the bathroom light. He turned on the shower tap and let the water run until it warmed up. While he waited he stepped back into his room to grab his clothes. He placed them on his bed. His house wasn't that big, it was mainly for one person.

Everything in and about the room was simple. The walls were a solid cream color, his bed was in the middle of the room and the sheets were solid blue. He wasn't really into any fancy designs. There was a small bedside table and a hamper by the bathroom, but other than that the room was empty.

Dexter walked back into the bathroom that had changed into a sauna now. He took his glasses off after they fogged. He reached into the stall and turned the heat down then stepped in. After cleansing himself, Dexter sat down in the shower. He closed his eyes and let the water run over him as his thoughts ran around in his head: all these thoughts of this girl and the profound teachings of his sister.

Since the dream was so short this time she wasn't able to give him any insight like she normally did. Stepping out of the shower Dexter grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He used his hand to brush his hair back and out of his face then snagged his glasses on his way out. The clock read in green numbers that it was now six eighteen. He slumped down on his bed and stared up.

He really didn't want to go into work today. Since Dexter had been a "boy genius" he was able to get his masters degree in molecular physics then went on to teach at the university nearby at the age of twenty three. However he started a research fund in the name of his sister in environmental conservation. If she was still here I'm sure she would be trying to save all the beautiful things in the world he thought to himself. He had been teaching for two years now and had a routine.

He preferred to be at the college before seven thirty for his class that started at eight. He liked the extra time to set up whatever experiment or lecture he was doing that day. Or he used that time to talk with Otto, a friend of his who worked in the history department. Dexter taught four classes a day for two hours each.

His first class was beginner's physics, next he taught physical chemistry, then quantum mechanics, and the last one for the day was robotics. More ringing came from Dexter's side but this time it was his phone. He pressed a button on the phone and a projected image of Otto appeared on the wall. He had short brown hair and thick round glasses.

"Dexter? Are you there?" Otto asked looking around.

"Yes, I'm here Otto, what do you need?" Deter asked going to grab his shirt.

"Are you not wearing… actually never mind, why are you not here yet?"

Dexter started to button up his shirt and walked back over to the phone.

"Because it is only six twenty, I don't have to be in yet." Otto made a confused look.

"Dexter, do you know what yesterday was?"

"It was the ninth, but why does that matter?"

"Yeah, the ninth of March. It was daylight savings yesterday which means it's actually seven twenty three."

Dexter's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"I have to go Otto, thanks!" He pressed the off button of the phone and quickly jerked on his boxers and jeans.

"Dammit how could I have forgotten? Curse you Benjamin Franklin!" He grabbed his lab coat as he dashed out the door. Dexter pressed a button on the wall and the doors opened and his car sat in the garage. The whole area lighted up in florescent glow and the door of his car opened with a _whoosh_.

Dexter had started working on creating hover cars but he had only succeeded with small scale models. Once he applied it to the full scale but the batteries never lasted long or there was trouble with the boosters. He drove out of the garage and took off to the university.

"Computer, what time is it?" he asked while turning a corner.

"The time is… seven twenty eight and forty two seconds. Anything else, Dexter?" The computer said in a feminine electronic voice.

"No nothing else, thank you" Dexter replied. It was at least another ten to fifteen drive to the school.

It wasn't really anything to worry about; he just wouldn't be as prepared. He was sure most of the students probably will be late too. He pulled into the parking lot and quickly made his way across the campus, his lab coat danced behind him across the campus.

Unfortunately his classroom was near the center of the school and since the parking lot was almost full he was farther away than he'd prefer. He made it to his classroom roughly five minutes to eight. There were a few students outside waiting for the room to open. Dexter typed in the key code and a small blue pad slid out. He pressed his thumb to it and a moment later the pad turned green then dinged softly. The door slid open and he stepped into the classroom waiting to see what else got thrown at him today.


	2. Chapter 2

As the clock hit eight, people started to saunter their way into the classroom. By the expressions on their faces it was easy to see the loss of an hour had taken a toll on them. Dexter was no exception. He stood at the front of the class getting out his papers for the lecture he had planned for this block. Looking at the time he pulled on his pair of purple gloves he stashed in his bag and grabbed a board marker. He wrote in fairly large letters on the top left hand side _thermodynamics_. Dexter turned to the class and began to talk.

"Please get out your writing utensils and paper. We are going to start our lecture on thermodynamics. Before I forget, I have last week's tests results finished. They will be posted up later today. Now, does anyone have any idea of what thermodynamics might be?" He scanned the room and a few hands rose.

"How about you Becky?" A tanned girl with contrasting blonde hair suggested it was something to do with heat.

"You are close; it is the study of heat energy or the conversion of heat into other types of energy." He wrote on the board a few notes for the students to jot down. The sound of papers ruffling and pencils scratching on paper filled the room. He continued on about the laws and such when the sound of the door opening caught people's attention. After writing down the last note Dexter turned his attention to who had walked in.

"You are late…" Turning he stopped midsentence when he saw who walked in. It was a tall girl with ginger hair up in a red bow. She wore a pink t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. She held a few books that looked like she was having trouble juggling them all in her arms. She handed over a piece of paper to Dexter. He didn't realize she was trying to give him something. He was staring at the girl from the dreams. His jaw nearly dropped.

"Umm… Excuse me?" Blossom said. She held out the piece of paper for the teacher, or who she supposed the teacher was. He looked surprisingly young and by the way he was gaping at her she wasn't sure. He seemed to finally notice when she spoke that she was trying to give him her transfer papers.

He shook his head and took the paper from her. "I'm sorry," He looked on the paper for her name, "Blossom Utonium?"

She watched as he adjusted his glasses and analyzed the paper. It was her first day at this new college. Last week she had finished moving over from her old home in Townsville. She would have liked to stay but with all the constant need for her help she felt like she was drowning in her work and studies. Her sisters opted for her that she should move somewhere new, to start with a clean slate and so no one would know her abilities. They told her that they could keep Townsville safe and knew how much Blossom wanted to get an education and become something more than a "powerpuff girl". Blossom had to become someone new and pretend she didn't have any powers. She sighed inwardly and snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name.

"Blossom, you transferred over correct? Where was your previous place of study?" He looked up at her.

"We were learning about thermodynamics, but I've all ready learned what you have on the board."

Dexter scoffed and gave her back the paper, "Ok then, please take a seat then and just use the lecture like a study reference or something."

Blossom turned and scanned the room for a seat. She took the one more in the back near a girl with black hair and very fair skin. She looked up and her eyes were a reddish color. Blossom greeted her with a smile and she returned the favor hesitantly. She delved back into her notebook. She set her books down and sunk her hand into her bag to get it. It was pink and had a yellow flower on the front.

She smiled warmly; Bubbles had made the cover for her. She was so torn when her sisters gave her the chance to leave. She flipped through the pages until she found a blank page. Even though she had all ready learned this over at the university in Townsville she didn't know how her teacher would well, teach. As a matter of fact she had no clue what her new professors name was. Grabbing her transfer slip she looked over her new teachers. At the top was her teacher's name, Professor Breen. She looked back up and saw he had nearly filled the board with notes. She jotted a few down that she didn't recognize.

Professor Breen's lecture continued for almost another hour and by that time Blossom had fallen asleep at her desk. While she was still awake she had noted the Professor continually looked at her. It had started to weird her out so she laid her head down and slipped into unconsciousness. A shaking motion jolted Blossom from her sleep. The pale girl next to her was shaking her shoulder gently. Blossom hadn't noticed before how peppered with freckles this girl was and that she smelt like banana sun block. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"The class is over miss." Blossom sat up and looked around seeing that the class was filing out of the room. She sighed and got out of her seat awkwardly. "Thank you very much" She told the girl and began to collect all her books.

The pale girl was still standing there watching her. "Did… did you need any help with your books?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, but I don't want to make you late to your next class." The girl motioned to Blossom's class sheet. "We… we have the same class next." The girl sniffled and pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder. The girl reached over and grabbed two of her books.

"Oh, then you can help me find it then huh?" Blossom said with a warm smile. The girl returned another nervous smile. "My name is Elizabeth Unruh, but people normally call me Evee." She began for the door then stopped going back to her seat for something. It was a rather large parasol. She laughed and guffawed awkwardly, displaying the item. "I can't forget this!"

Blossom wasn't sure what to think about this girl, she seemed like an anxious mess. "I'm Blossom Utonium."

They started for the door and Evee opened her parasol as they stepped out.

"I don't want to be rude, but why do you have an umbrella?" She looked over from under her protection.

"I… have a skin condition; direct sunlight makes me really sick"

Blossoms mouth dropped, "Wow, that must make things hard"

"Sometimes… but I've gotten used to it." Evee was walking toward the eastern building, "So… Where are you from?"

Blossom almost couldn't hear her since her voice was so faint,

"I'm from…" Blossom swallowed and tried to think of where to say she lived,

"I'm from a small town in the east. It's called Straw."

Blossom looked away feeling idiotic trying to think of a lie about where she came from.

"That's cool, my uncle comes from a town called Endsville. He moved there after he retired. I don't get to talk to him much but he always complains about a neighbor boy…"

"_Phew, she bought it…"_ Blossom thought.

They continued to walk to their next class; Blossom was in for a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was her, Dexter was positive.

The dream girl had appeared in flesh and bone in his classroom. It had almost distracted him the whole time while she was there, and even into his next class his mind was preoccupied. It was lunch time and Dexter was sitting alone in his classroom. He didn't feel hungry. His mind was just swept up in thought and he felt like a storm cloud was hanging around his head. He considered cancelling his classes for the rest of the day. Dexter sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He started to think about his sister. He wished she was there to help him out. Dexter closed his eyes when he felt the burn of tears starting to form. The sound of a door opening caught his attention, and he looked up to find Otto standing in the doorway. He had a worried look on his face as he made his way down the steps.

"Hey, Otto…" Dexter said solemnly. He rested his elbows on the desk as he leaned over.

"Hi Dex, I brought you a sandwich," Otto placed a turkey sandwich on Dexter's desk and grabbed a chair to sit across from Dexter, "Is something wrong?"

Dexter shook his head, "I'd rather not talk about it Otto. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, because you are one of the only people I know I can trust," Dexter sighed again and closed his eyes. "It's just strange and really personal…" He turned his head to the side. Otto gave a sympathetic smile and reached over to pat Dexter on the shoulder.

"I don't mean to intrude but you normally only place yourself in solitary when, well… when you're thinking about your sister. Is that what's bothering you? I won't ask any more questions after this one if it bothers you too much, sorry."

Dexter smiled. Of course Otto would see right through him, it was no use not telling him anything. They had become very close friends though school. He was there for Dexter when DeeDee passed. Even when he felt like he had hit rock bottom and there was nothing to live for.

"Yeah, there's no use lying to you Otto. It would also just be nice to have someone to talk to. However you know how I get when it comes to… DeeDee..." Dexter said her name hesitantly, "It's just, and I know this is going to sound weird, but I get visited by DeeDee in my dreams. It started a year after… her passing. I remember when we were younger and she would take me out of my lab and teach me 'The way of the DeeDee' as she would call it." He laughed softly. Otto nodded and gave Dexter the listening ear her needed.

"I always thought it was just a waste of time, but she taught me things about the social world and things about myself. That's normally the set up in my dreams. We are sitting outside and I talk to her about what is going on in my life and she gives me the help or the guidance I need… however," Dexter stood up and turned away from Otto.

"…However, recently this other girl has been taking up my only time with my sister. That's why I've been so frazzled lately. Today is definitely no exception, especially when this girl appeared in the flesh as a transfer into my beginner's physics class." Dexter turned back to Otto whose mouth had dropped.

"Seriously? That's just… bizarre! In a way isn't it a little exciting?" Otto said as he stood. "I mean, it's exciting in the way that you can maybe find out why she had been in your dreams."

Dexter laughed.

"Or… she will be taking up more time in 'dream world' because I don't understand why she is here." Dexter said this with a hint of bitterness then walked back over to Otto, "I really don't know what to do Otto; I mean I feel like I sound crazy!" Dexter said in a surprisingly loud voice as he ended his sentence. Otto readjusted his glasses and thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think you are. I mean there are thousands of people who think they communicate with loved ones who have passed through dreams. Then again, you could just be cooped up in your lab so much that the fumes are going to your head." Dexter and Otto laughed. The two men had a silent moment after the laughter had passed.

"Thank you Otto." Dexter placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. They both embraced then released. "You've been there for me; I hope I've done the same with you." Otto nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure if something like that had happened to me you would be by my side too." Dexter nodded and returned the smile. "Well, I guess I should be heading out." Otto started to leave but stopped in his steps. "Dexter, I have one more question for you." He turned around to face Dexter.

"What else do you need?" Dexter asked slightly confused.

"I just want to make sure that… you aren't still blaming yourself for it. I'm not saying you are, but I just want to make sure you're not." Dexter felt like a blade had passed through him.

"It's hard not to Otto…" Dexter began but Otto cut him off.

"I know it is Dexter, and you have handled it well, but you cannot blame yourself for it," Otto walked back up to Dexter. "It was an accident; there was nothing you could have done to stop it." Otto was nearly in Dexter's face about the issue. Dexter took a few steps back.

"Please, I don't need this right now, Otto. I know you are trying to help and your heart is in the right place but I can't handle it right now." Dexter turned away as tears stung his eyes. He took his glasses off and rubbed them tiredly. Otto placed his hand on his shoulder trying to sympathize with him. It was hard for Otto, even though none of his family had passed yet.

"Will you just take it into--" Otto was cut off as papers flew across and rained down on the floor.

"No! I can't take this right now, Otto!" Dexter exclaimed.

Tears streamed down his face as Dexter stormed away. He yelled back in the direction of his friend, "I'm sorry, but I can't handle it!"

He really didn't want to be like this, especially to Otto. He would have to apologize to him later but for now he just wanted to go home and try to get some sleep. Dexter was running on near empty. He posted on his door that the rest of his classes were canceled for the day. Dexter sniffled as he got into his car. He turned it on and sat there for a moment.

"Hello, Dexter. Is there anything I can do for you?" Said the car's monotonous female voice.

"Computer, turn on automatic driving to home." The car was silent for a moment as it processed the request.

"Please put on your seat belt Dexter."

He did as it requested and pulled his seat belt on. The car pulled its self out of the parking spot and drove home. Dexter watched the GPS vacantly. He removed his glasses again to wipe his face.

"_Great, now this is going to be on my mind, I really didn't mean to explode on Otto like that; he was only trying to help me…" _He thought regretfully. Dexter let out an annoyed noise.

The car pulled into the garage.

"Lights on." Dexter called as he got out of the car.

The room was illuminated with fluorescent light. He made his way into the house. He walked to the back of the house and into the last door on the right. There was a small indoor pool. As a kid he liked to swim, however he had the biggest fear his father would push him into the water. With the pool indoors he didn't feel that panic like at an outdoor pool. Another benefit was he could warm the water up. He turned on the heater and walked to his room to change into his bathing suit. It would be warmed by the time he got back. Hopefully this would help relax him.

Dexter wasn't sure what to do, he just wanted to relax. He slipped into the water. The warmth enveloped him as he sat on one of the steps and leaned forward. He took his glasses off and placed them near the rim of the pool. Dexter submerged his head in the water and leaned against the wall. The water rippled and his eyes drifted shut. Darkness took him into its divine embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Dexter opened his eyes to unveil a world of fuzziness. He searched around for his glasses with no avail.

"Damn it, I can't see… I thought I placed them at my side."

He continued to search around when the cold metal of his glasses slid onto his face. They revealed his sister planting them on him. She gave him a warm smile as she sat back down. He nearly broke down at the sight of her. He leaped across the small distance between them and held her. Dee Dee wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"Shhh, its ok Dexter."

He began to sob.

"I-I-I miss you so much. Lately the hurt ha-has been so bad it's getting unbearable." Dexter drew in a shaky breath.

Dee Dee petted him.

"Dexter, we are together now, so use this time to your advantage."

She pushed him slightly forward to look at his face. He wiped the tears off his face with the cloth on his shoulder. A weak smile claimed his lips as he tried to calm down.

"Lately it's just been so tense. Everything seems t-to be wearing me down to this irritable depressed piece of animated flesh. It's all because of that girl…"

Dexter sighed and looked down,

"…And then she appeared in my class. And then I just had to blow u-up on Otto. All he was trying to do was help me keep my head above water and I threw it back in h-his face."

Dee Dee embraced Dexter again then stood up reaching out a hand to him. He looked up giving her a confused looked. They had never moved from that spot in all of his dreams. The backyard of their old home was always where they met. It was far vaster than the real yard had been, and everything seemed to be just muted in the distance.

"Come on, let's take a walk."

He didn't protest in the fear she would leave. Getting to his feet awkwardly he followed his sister. She stood at least five or six inches above him.

"Dexter, you know Otto is right, you just don't want to accept it, huh?"

A shiver ran down Dexter's back as he looked over at his sister. She was still looking forward as they walked. The statement had hurt, however he was sure it would have hurt more coming from anyone else. He was also sure he wouldn't listen to anyone else either.

"Dee Dee, you know it's been hard for me. I mean in a way it was my fault because I was careless."

"No you weren't Dexter, accidents happen. You have to let them go though. You have to give up this idea that it was your fault, or you'll never be able to live in reality. You'll watch the world go by as you sit in your sorrow."

Her stare never deterred as they walked. Dexter looked around and saw the swings and slide from his past. It seemed even here he wasn't safe from the pain anymore.

"Why are you telling me now? Why didn't you tell me a few years back?"

His voice was shaky as he talked.

"I didn't tell you before because you had been so strong. You got through it all, it seemed… but recently you have been letting that guilt consume you. I care about you Dexter; I want to see you happy."

Dexter clenched his fists. This was the first time he had gotten annoyed with his sisters advice. He wanted to let it go but it was hard for him. Yet he understood she wanted him to move on. He wasn't sure if he should fulfill her wishes or dismiss them out of the hurt and guilt.

"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey." Dee Dee said softly after a moment of silence. Dexter just wanted to go back to the spot they were sitting at and talk. This dream felt more like a lecture than a relief. He didn't want her to go though.

"What do you mean by that? How will embracing the pain create anything but more pain?" He asked, trying to push the annoyance away.

"What I mean by that, Dexter, is you have to embrace the pain of losing me. You have to use it, and give your life the happiness it deserves. It's the journey, not the ending or beginning that gives us worth, love, or happiness. By embracing the pain, you allow yourself the chance to better your life. Allow yourself to keep moving forward, and not back."

She pulled Dexter next to her, "Dexter you have always been a man of science, that's why I was there to help you with social situations. There is one coming up that you can't avoid. You have to grab onto it and never let go."

Dexter was baffled.

"I don't understand Dee Dee." Dexter said out of frustration.

"I know you don't Dexter. You will soon though. It's going to help finally lift you out of this pain. This situation is going to teach you what embracing the pain will do for you."

Dexter found it hard to breathe. He struggled to grab enough breath to speak but he couldn't. His lips moved but no sound escaped. Dee Dee placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Dexter, I love you; all of this will make sense soon enough, ok? I'll miss you…"

Her voice faded away as Dexter lost his vision.

Dexter shot out of the water. He gasped and coughed for air. He placed a hand on his chest as he finally caught his breath. They were shallow but at least he was breathing. He ran a hand through his hair to move it out of his face. He rubbed the palms of his hands against his face, half in frustration, and half in trying to force away the memories tormenting him.

He groaned in annoyance and slapped the water. What did she mean? What is going to happen that will be his saving grace? Dexter grabbed his glasses and got out of the pool. He toweled himself off and changed into dry clothes.

He fell to his bed and laid there, his body still exhausted and his eyes flickering shut. This time all that visited him was the darkness he desired.

Blossom wasn't looking forward to the walk home. She had accumulated at least five books throughout the day. They weren't heavy to her, but having to carry them all and a few other things was annoying. She would have liked to have someone to help her, but after the second class, she and Evee had completely different schedules. She would have asked someone else to help her out but she really didn't know anyone there. No one had been outgoing enough to talk to her. She sighed and left her last class with all her books. Not being able to use her powers was hard. She could fly home, but it would grab attention.

There was so much to do now. She needed to get a license, find a new job, start on her homework, and the list didn't seem to end. Assuming a new identity was rough; she knew how people in witness protection felt now. Blossom knew it was for the best though. Now there weren't going to be calls throughout the day of people asking to be saved.

She smiled at the thought. It was a bittersweet trade moving here. She was losing the excitement of fighting and her sisters, but she was able to rise above all of that. She could become an individual. Her heart swelled with pride and joy as she made her way home.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of cars surrounded Blossom. She needed to cross the street to get to her house, and it was rush hour where she lived. Sighing inwardly, Blossom leaned against the street light next to her and waited for the green man to appear. Finally, a red light stopped the traffic and the green man glowed. She smiled and hurried across before she lost her chance. Roughly ten minutes later Blossom made it to her apartment. She used her hip to hold the weight of her books while she used her other hand to dig in her pockets for her keys. Grabbing them victoriously she shoved the key into the lock. She held her books in both hands and used her hip to bump the door open. Stepping in, she took a deep breath.

Her apartment was fairly barren, since she hadn't finished unpacking yet. There was a small television, a couch, and a few tables that she got as farewell gifts from her friends. Her father was paying for her education and her sisters got her school supplies. She hadn't realized how much Townsville appreciated her.

They came by giving their gratitude with donations or with things like clothes and decorative items. She felt so loved that she almost couldn't go. However Blossom knew she had to eventually. Luckily, Townsville gave her farewell with love instead of bitterness. The day she left, Townsville threw a party for her; the mayor was there and over emotional like always.

Blossom put her books down on the nearest table. Tugging on her bow she let her hair down as she walked into the small kitchen area. There was a stove that took up most of the area with the refrigerator, a sink in between them, and some cupboards above. She grabbed some lunch meat and condiments from the refrigerator. She opened the cupboard above her and grabbed two slices of bread. She made herself a sandwich and went into the small living room. She turned the T.V. on and ate her food. Blossom placed her plate in the sink after she was done then went over to the windows. She closed the blinds and made sure no one could see inside. Blossom relaxed and began to float up until she was in a laying position.

As she watched the T.V. her eyes began to drift shut when the sound of someone knocking on the door surprised her. She fell onto her behind with a shriek. Blossom rubbed her back side as she made her way to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone but as she got closer she heard squeak noises from outside like squirrels were talking.

She looked through the peep hole and saw a pair of blonde ponytails up in blue ribbons. Blossom opened the door anxiously and revealed her sister talking to a squirrel. She was wearing a pale blue dress with an ebony purse that hung from her shoulder. She looked up to Blossom.

"Bubbles? What are you doing here?" Blossom asked confused yet excited.

"I'm here to check up on you and visit, silly!" Bubbles embraced her sister enthusiastically.

Blossom hugged her back and smiled. Bubbles gave her a warm smile and stepped in. She looked around with childlike amazement. Blossom smiled and shut the door behind her. Bubbles grew out of her squeaky childlike voice in high school but she still had that curiosity that made her Bubbles.

"So how is everyone at home?" Blossom asked her sister. Bubbles turned to face her.

"Everyone is doing well. The professor is working on his experiments like always and Buttercup said she wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the town while I was gone," She chortled. "I thought I had the wrong address so I was asking that squirrel if he had seen you here before. However we got into a conversation about birds."

Bubbles started to laugh and Blossom covered her mouth as she started to but she couldn't hold it back. The two girls giggled as they made their way to the couch. Bubbles fell down onto the sofa and Blossom carefully placed herself down after her drop.

"So what's it like at this new college?" Bubbles asked as she looked through her bag for a second then closed it placing it at her feet.

"Well, I just started but I've met some interesting characters. I think I made a friend but I'm not sure, have you ever heard of someone getting sick from being in the sun?" Blossom asked. Bubbles shook her head.

"Is that possible?"

"Yeah, it is," Blossom said. "My first period teacher was a little odd. His name is Professor Breen. He kept looking at me through the class though." A grin spread across Bubbles face. Blossom gave her sister a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Bubbles tried to hold back her laughter.

"Ooooh, Blossom has an admirer!" Blossoms cheeks turned red. She crossed her arms and legs then turned her head away.

"I do not." She said promptly. Bubbles giggled more as Blossom grew more embarrassed.

"Ok then, how about your other teachers." Bubbles said still trying to stop laughing.

"Well, I have Breen first, next I have Osworth, then there is Astronomonov-" Blossom was cut off by Bubbles as she tried to pronounce the name.

"Astronomonomonomonomonov." She continued to say it amused with the name. Blossom laughed and was glad her sister came to visit. It had only been a week since she moved but the homesickness had hit hardcore.

"Yes, Astronomonov, then I have, and I know this his name will sound odd too, is Double-D."

Bubbles giggled again trying to hide it behind her hands.

"Does that even count as a name?" Bubbles asked still giggling.

"I would think so, or it would be something else?" The two started to catch up and talk the night away.

"Here, you can sleep in my room tonight, Bubbles."

Bubbles shook her head, "No you need more sleep than me, I don't mind crashing on the couch."

Blossom smiled and gave her sister a hug. They said their goodnights and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Alarm blaring, Blossom lethargically pressed the off button and curled up in her bed. However when the noise refused to cease, she pressed the button again to no avail.

"_It must be broken…"_ she said to herself and rolled back over pulling the covers up to her chest.

When the noise became unbearable she unplugged the alarm but the sound was still there. She took in a deep breath and smelt the faintness of smoke, her eyes widened at the thought of that something was on fire. She hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen area. Blossom stood there in her pink baby doll nightgown watching a very alarmed Bubbles in the kitchen. She was trying to cook but it seemed like she burned it. Bubbles looked over and gave her sister an apologetic expression. She was wearing an over sized blue T-shirt.

"I tried to make breakfast for us but I burnt it." She said over the alarm, while trying to save what she hadn't burned yet.

Blossom shook her head and smirked, that was her sister. She walked into the kitchen and blew onto the burnt food. It immediately cooled down and stopped smoldering. Blossom made her way through the house opening the windows and the front door helping the smoke ventilate out of the apartment. Bubbles floated up to the smoke alarm and turned it off. The duo walked back into the kitchen to inspect the frosted over blackened object in the pan.

"What were you cooking?" Blossom asked.

"I was trying to make bacon but I left it on the stove too long I guess."

Bubbles rubbed the back of her head and gave a sheepish smile. Blossom grabbed the pan and scrapped the black mess into the sink.

"Ok, let's try this again." Blossom said encouragingly. She grabbed the bacon that was still in the package and placed it near her. Grabbing a new pan she placed it over the fire and let it heat up.

"Now, when you cook bacon you have to watch it real carefully."

Blossom placed the meat onto the pan and it started to sizzle and shrink. Bubbles watched her sister intently as she cooked the food she had failed to make. The bacon browned up some and Blossom flipped them. She cooked the rest of the pack except the last four pieces she let Bubbles do. Blossom made some toast with strawberry jam for both of them then made a plate for herself and Bubbles did the same. They ate their breakfast and watched cartoons until Blossom realized the time.

"Oh no! I have to get ready!"

She placed her plate next to Bubbles as she went to change. Her baby doll nightgown pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. She pulled on a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Grabbing her stuff she walked to the door and remembered Bubbles was there. She turned and saw Bubbles freeze. Blossom's remaining toast floated in mid air by her sister's power with the silent intention of going into Bubbles's mouth. Blossom laughed.

"Make yourself comfortable. If you leave there is a spare key in my room. Make sure to lock everything up and I'll be back around four ok?"

Bubbles shoved the toast into her mouth and nodded. She slipped out of the room and onto the street, making the ten minute walk to West Eaton University. Blossom was there early and was loitering around her first classroom. She saw a fair girl with an umbrella walk her way, it was Evee. She was so pale she almost looked like a ghost. She smiled, now she wouldn't have to wait by herself. She waved at Evee.

"Hi Evee!" Blossom called across the way. Evee looked up, startled and dropped her drink. Her shoulders slouched and Blossom could hear her sigh. Blossom grimaced and walked over to her, she still carried a distinct scent of banana sun block.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I'll buy you a new tea at lunch."

Evee smiled and sniffled, "It's ok; I can get a new one."

"Nope, I insist on it." Blossom said with a smile. Evee gave in and nodded. They walked to the classroom and Evee looked up.

"The class room is open." She said reaching for the door.

"Oh…" Blossom said as the door opened. She laughed nervously as she walked in with Evee. She folded her umbrella and placed it next to her chair. She sat down and Blossom joined her in the chair next to her. Breen peered up when he saw them walk in.

"_Is he blushing?"_ Blossom thought.

She noticed that coming in had some effect on him because he was writing differently. As if he was over thinking it. Using her elbows she leaned onto the desk and watched him. He was actually kind of cute when she thought about it. He seemed more like the awkward type that wound up being adorable when their significant other is around.

"_What are you thinking?"_ Blossom asked herself, _"He's your professor, that weird guy who ogled you all class yesterday."_

She shook her head and tried to distract herself with something else but her eyes continued to wander back to him.

Dexter got to his classroom at the normal time that day. He finally got some good sleep without any night time visits. No Blooms, or whatever her name was, or Dee Dee. He sighed and unpacked his bag full of papers. Dexter went to the other side of the classroom and organized some lab set ups for the students to do.

After, he grabbed what notes he had left on thermodynamics and began to write them on the board. As he was writing he heard his door opened and he looked over curiously to see who it was. It was the girl and Evee. He blushed and turned back to the board. He tried his hardest to just write the notes and not be tempted to look over at her.

As the clock hit eight people started to filter into the room. Dexter began the class with the end of his lecture then let the students do their labs. He walked around the crowds of students walking by her table a couple of times trying to be nonchalant. She had her hair up again.

"_I wonder what it looks like down…"_ He thought then shook his head to try and get the idea out of his head. Dexter passed by her again and his eyes seemed to linger, she had a nice slender waist and wide hips. Her bust was a perfect size for her frame and her face was gorgeous.

"Professor Breen!" A student called from across the room. Dexter looked up as red flushed his cheeks. He walked over and helped the confused student.

After half an hour had passed and most of the students were now working on the written part of their labs. Dexter sat at his desk distracting himself by drawing lines and circles on a piece of paper. He let out the class and waited for the next to come in.

It was lunch time at the university. Some students went to the cafeteria while others went off campus to get food. Dexter locked his class up and began walking to the history department. While walking there Professor Astronomonov was walking toward Dexter.

"Dexter." Astronomonov said.

"Mandark." Dexter replied. They stared at each other intently. Dexter rasp berried at Mandark. Mandark returned the action then the two walked away from each other. As he made his way to the history building Dexter saw Blossom sitting in the shade with Evee.

Her hair was down and a gentle breeze brushed through it. He felt the heat start in his cheeks again. She was talking with Evee and giggling at something when a man in a red cap plopped down beside her.

"Hey baby, did it hurt?" He asked her. Blossom laughed and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked flipping her hair back.

"When you fell from heaven!" He winked then snapped and pointed his fingers at her.

All of a sudden a sense of jealously ran through Dexter as he watched this. Blossom got an annoyed look on her face and slapped the man in the red hat. He grunted and walked away in a huff. Dexter laughed and smiled. She was smart and had respect for herself. He continued to walk to his destination to have lunch with Otto and apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened slowly. It's creaking and whining told of a great need for some oil. Dexter poked his head in to see who was inside. Otto was sitting across the room at a table with some of the other history teachers. Otto looked over at the source of the noise and spotted Dexter. He gave him a smile and waved. Dexter smiled wryly and walked into the room slowly. He wasn't sure what to say.

"_Hey, sorry about yelling at you for being completely right, truce?" _He sighed inwardly and walked up to the table with a peace offering of taffy.

"Hey Otto, can we talk?" Dexter asked sheepishly.

"Of course Dexter." Otto stood up and walked to the side with Dexter.

"Otto, I'm truly sorry about yesterday. I've been under a lot of stress lately and-" Otto cut him off by putting a hand up.

"It's fine Dexter, you have no need to explain. I don't think I'd be able to handle things like you do, especially something as drastic as that." He punched Dexter gently in the arm. Dexter smirked and laughed.

"Now, is that taffy for me or are you going to just tease me with it?" Otto asked jokingly. Dexter handed him the tin and the two walked back to the table.

There was a large tree that Evee had taken blossom to sit under to eat lunch at. Evee had to have her umbrella out because of the streams of light that danced down like tiny daggers at her. Evee and Blossom unpacked their lunched and started to indulge in the food. Evee wiped her apple with her shirt that hung loosely off her slender shoulders. Blossom started to unpeel an orange.

"So Blossom," Evee asked before biting a hunk off of her apple. She waited until she swallowed to talk.

"What school did you come from?" Blossom threw a piece of orange into her mouth as Evee asked. She covered her mouth as she chewed. She dragged it out as long as she could trying to think of what to say.

"_You know, she probably wouldn't know who I am if I said Townsville University,"_ Blossom thought. The word of the powerpuff girls most likely hadn't spread out here.

"I'm from Townsville U." Blossom shoved a few orange slices into her mouth incase Evee said anything about it.

"Oh Townsville U? Aren't there some real life super heroines there?" Blossom nearly choked on the oranges but just smiled and nodded.

"I don't know their names or anything, but h-how cool would it be if you met a real life super heroine!" Evee's smile beamed and she bit into her apple again.

_Phew_ Blossom thought.

Evee continued with the questions.

"So what is your major?" Evee asked as she slinked her creamy colored arm into her messenger bag to grab a small tub of carrots. She crunched into them as she waited for Blossoms reply.

"I'm majoring in English right now. I have been thinking about becoming a teacher." Evee offered some carrots to Blossom. She grabbed a couple and munched on them. The two started to giggle; for some reason the fact neither of them could talk seemed particularly hilarious.

"What about you Evee, what's your major?"

Evee rubbed her noise and sniffled, "I love science. I wanted to get into the biology class but I registered too late and all they had open was Beginner's Physics. I like it though, so I may just stick with it."

Blossom nodded and ate another piece of orange. Evee grabbed a juice pouch and jabbed the straw into the top and took a drink.

"Hey can I ask something really random?" Evee said shyly. It was really apparent when she blushed with her milky complexion. Blossom nodded.

"Yeah, what is it?" Blossom began to sip from her water bottle.

"Is it just me or is Professor Breen cute?" Blossom cupped her mouth before she spit water all over Evee. Blossoms cheeks dusted with pink and she looked down.

"He's… ok." Blossom said nonchalantly. Ok? No, she found him completely adorable in his awkwardness. He probably didn't think she'd noticed when he was staring at her during the lab. She giggled at the thought then she shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about him. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking about it. The two finished their meal and packed up for their next classes. Evee's parasol almost hit Blossom as she stood.

"Hey, do you need a ride home today?" Evee asked as they were walking.

"I only live down the road and a few blocks." Blossom said.

"Oh…" Evee said dolefully. Blossom smiled and thought for a moment.

"How about this, you can give me a ride, but you have to come in and visit with me and my sister."

Evee's smile seemed to touch her ears and she nodded excitedly.

"T-that would be great! W-we'll meet in the parking lot!"

Blossom came across her class and motioned she needed to go. Evee hugged her clumsily and took off for her room.

Blossom stood around the parking lot waiting for Evee. She looked and saw her hurrying over to where Blossom was. She waved and Blossom watched as she almost tripped over herself in the rush. Evee took in some shallow breaths.

"My car--is over there" She said pointing in the direction of a small yellow car. The two walked over to the vehicle and Evee unlocked the doors and they slipped into the car.

Dexter slung a bag over his shoulder and locked his classroom up. It was time to go home, but he was getting a little hesitant to go, incase his dreams came and tortured him. The parking lot was slowly emptying, and as students went home he made his way to car slowly. He stood on the edge of the pavement for a moment before stepping down and going to his car. The sound of a car caught his attention and he saw a yellow car coming right at him. He tried to move but couldn't get out of the way in time.

The sound of tires shrieking echoed in his mind as head hit the pavement and his vision started to fade in and out. He heard the sound of screams and movement. Warm liquid trickled down his cheek and his began to pound. All of a sudden he felt weightless and his body rise. He looked up and saw her. She had a terrified look on her face as she held his limp body. He blinked wondering if he was just imagining it. _Was she concerned for him?_ He thought as he tried to focus on her. He tried to life his arm to touch her to see if she was real and he wasn't just imagining her. Dexter's vision faded in and out again and he felt his eye lids get heavier until they shut.

She was the last thing he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Dexter felt a hand glide over his arm. He wasn't sure where he was. All he knew was he was laying down and in no pain.

"I must be dreaming." he said to himself out loud.

"About what?" A soft feminine voice said to his side. He opened his eyes and sat up. It was _her_.

She gave him a tender smile as he tried desperately to think of her name. However, he was quite distracted by her. Her vermillion hair was down and danced in the soft breeze that sent her scent his way. She had such a sweet smell to her, Dexter was almost intoxicated by it. She laid more on her hip and used her arm for support as she let her long delicate legs stretch. Everything about her was appealing to him.

"_Why can't I remember her name?"_ He cursed himself for not remembering it. Then all of a sudden they were surrounded by trees overflowing with cherry _blossoms_. They gracefully fell all around them.

"Your name, it's Blossom." He said in almost a whisper. She nodded and blinked and everything seemed to go into slow motion as she opened them. She slowly came closer to him until she was on all fours lowering her head to his level. He looked at her confused, her beautiful pink tinted eyes left him breathless and what was about to happen. His eyes started to drift shut as the distance between their lips grew shorter. Just before they touched, his world went black.

Dexter's eyes flickered open and fluorescent light filled his vision. He raised and arm to shield the glow but his arm got caught on something. He looked over and there was an I.V. in his hand. He looked at it stupidly not sure why it was there. He heard voices on his left but when he looked over and saw fuzzy figures.

"Hey, he woke up! Professor Breen, how are you feeling?" It sounded like Blossom.

"I can't see." He said softly. Blossom handed him a pair of glasses she found in his car. Dexter put them on and looked over and saw Blossom and a very frantic Evee. She held a crushed paper bag in her fist and her eyes were puffy and pink from crying. Dexter tried to sit up but failed. He felt incredibly weak and his head hurt.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. Blossom and Evee looked at each other then back to Dexter. They both were hesitant to talk.

"Umm, well… Evee…" Blossom began but Evee burst into tears and blurted out in a trembling voice.

"I hit you with my car." She put her crumpled bag to her mouth and started to breathe in and out of it. The door opened and a girl with blond pigtails popped her head in. Dexter's heart sank, she looked like Dee Dee.

"Sorry, I'm late Blossom! I went to the wrong floor." She walked in wearing a soft blue dress. Blossom placed her arm around Evees shoulders and started to walk her out of the room.

"It's ok, Bubbles. Would you keep an eye on Professor Breen for me while I calm Evee down?"

Bubbles smirked.

"Oooh, so this is Professor Breen," She said with a suggestive tone. Bubbles looked at Dexter, and then looked back at her sister.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him."

Blossom shot her a dirty look as she left the room. Dexter was so confused. So Evee hit him with her car and he wound up in the hospital? …and who was this person who almost mirrored his sister? He closed his eyes trying to concentrate but his head and body ached.

"I'm Bubbles." He was startled by the sudden noise, he never saw her move yet she was at his side. He didn't want to look at her, but he didn't want to be rude and ignore the woman. He looked away and talked.

"I'm Dexter." He said weakly.

"I'm Blossom's sister, and I can only presume you are the infamous _Professor Breen_." She giggled and sat down in the chair closest to her. She crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. Dexter looked over confused. _Infamous? What is she talking about?_

"Excuse me? Did you say infamous?"

"Maybe." She said playfully. Dexter guessed by that she meant she wasn't going to tell him.

Blossom handed Evee a glass of water. She grabbed it with a shaky hand and took a sip.

"Look, everything is fine Evee." Blossom said.

"I don't know Blossom, he m-might be mad." Evee stared at her cup.

"I'm sure he isn't." Blossom rubbed Evee's back comfortingly.

"I hit him w-w-ith my car." Evee took another drink. She looked tired.

"I'll talk to him ok, he won't be upset. He only has a mild concussion. You look tired, maybe you'd want to go home and get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I am feeling woozy..." Evee stood up slowly and Blossom followed her to the elevator.

"Get some rest ok? I'll see you tomorrow." Blossom smiled and gave her new friend a hug. Evee smiled wryly and stepped in the elevator.

Blossom walked back into the room. Bubbles smiled and greeted her sister with a hug.

"Well," Bubbles stretched and placed her hand on the door knob. "I think I'll leave you kids alone." She winked at her sister and began to leave. Blossom grimaced and waved goodbye. Blossom sat down near Dexter and looked at him. He blushed softly then looked up at the ceiling.

"So, is Evee ok?" Dexter asked softly.

"Yeah, she thinks you're going to hate her after this."

Dexter shook his head, "No, I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose."

Blossom nodded, "I told her everything was fine and to go home and get some rest. Speaking of that how are you doing?"

Dexter smiled, glad she cared.

"I'm fine. Can I know what happened now?" Dexter asked with a nervous chuckle at the end. Blossom smiled and crossed her legs.

"Evee was taking me home and I guess she got distracted and hadn't seen you," Blossom explained and Dexter nodded. "You hit your head, but you were lucky and only got a mild concussion and a couple of cuts from when your glasses broke."

Dexter reached up and felt two cuts on the side of his head.

"Wait, if my glasses broke where did these come from?" He asked.

Blossom grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to twist it.

"I hope you don't mind, but when I saw that your glasses were broken, I went into your car to look for an extra pair." Blossom blushed softly and looked down. Dexter smiled at the thought that maybe she cared for him. A knock on the door caught their attention. A small statured nurse came into the room with a generous smile.

"Well, it seems like you are doing just fine. The doctor prescribed some pain medication for you and it is down in the pharmacy," She handed him a note with the prescription on it.

"You can go home any time, have a nice day." And with a smile she left. Blossom looked around the room not knowing what to do.

"Well, I guess since you're ok I should get going," She started for the door then stopped to look back.

"Your clothes are at the foot of your bed, I hope you start to feel better, Professor Breen." Blossom stepped out of the room and left Dexter to his thoughts. He looked down and just like she said, his clothes were there. He got dressed and grabbed the phone. The buttons beeped as he dialed the number.

"Otto? Can you give me a ride? I got hit by a car and I need a ride home." Otto said he would be on his way and with that Dexter left his room to wait for Otto in the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Dexter walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. He didn't really want to pick up the medication the doctor prescribed him so he continued past the pharmacy. He was sure he would be feeling fine after a good night's rest but by the look of things it was all ready night. He looked around for a clock and he spotted one. It read eight twenty-seven. Otto was going to take a little bit to get there since he lived in a more rural area.

He didn't like the feel of the city so moved to more isolated inhabitants. Dexter sat on a bench and ran his hand through his hair. It felt oily so he decided he would take a shower when he got home. A small truck pulled up into the parking lot and pulled up to where Dexter was. It was Otto; he stepped out and made his way to Dexter. He waved then gave Dexter a confused look.

"What happened to your coat?" Otto asked. Dexter looked. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was form fitting to his small frame and a pair of jeans but his lab coat was gone. _Where is my lab coat?_

"I don't know, I must have left it in the room, be nice to me, I got hit by a car!" The two laughed and walked into the hospital in search of Dexter's lab coat. Dexter spoke after a few minutes of searching the room.

"This was the room I was in, where could it have gone." He said while lifting the sheets up.

"Maybe the cleaning staff already came in and changed the sheets and cleaned up the room." Otto suggested as he walked around scanning the room. Dexter noticed his friend wasn't looking very hard.

"Perhaps…" Dexter walked out and found a nurse. She was wearing yellow scrubs and had auburn hair up in two small pigtails. She was chewing gum rather loudly and had some freckles spread on her cheeks.

"Excuse me ma'am, was anything found in that room?" The girl looked around Dexter and into the room then back to him.

"No." She said in a nasally voice then popped her gum. Dexter gave a wry smile.

"Thanks," He said, half heartedly and walked back to Otto. Otto seemed to be distracted as Dexter walked back into the room. He looked to see what had his friend was so occupied and apparently it was the rump of the yellow scrubbed nurse. Dexter elbowed him and grinned.

"C'mon man, get a hold of yourself." Otto jumped and his cheeks turned red. He rubbed the back of his head then adjusted his glasses.

"Sorry, I thought she was cute." Dexter laughed as the two made their way out of the hospital.

"Yeah, but cute can only make up so much for a voice that sounds like cat's nails on a chalk board." Otto and Dexter chuckled walking to the car.

"Her voice wasn't that bad." Otto said defending the yellow scrubbed girl. Dexter shook his head and got into the truck.

"If you say so." Dexter replied.

"Ok, Mr. I got hit by a car." Otto started the engine with a loud rev. Warm air filled the car as the defroster cleared the windshield. While they drove Otto asked Dexter about what happened. Dexter explained one of his students got distracted while leaving and hit him. They were at the hospital when he woke up then left after they knew he was ok. Otto smirked.

"Was the dream girl there?" He asked. Dexter straightened.

"Yeah…" He sighed and looked out the window. She was there and in his dreams too, as enticing then ever. Her hair was down and her scent was heavenly. He was positive that her skin would have felt as soft as silk against his. If only he got to feel her luscious lips against his own.He felt his pants tightening uncomfortably at the thought of her. He blushed and folded his hands in his lap in an attempt to hide it. The two sat in the car in silence until Otto pulled into Dexter's driveway.

"Did you want to come in Otto?" Dexter asked making sure he had everything on him this time. Otto thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, I'll come in for a moment." Otto turned the engine off and hopped out of the car. The two walked into the house and found a spot to sit.

"Would you like something to drink?" Dexter called back as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Water is fine, maybe milk if you have any." Otto replied looking around the room. It had been awhile since Otto was at Dexter's house. The room he was sitting in was a beige color, which was new since Dexter's house used to be plain white. Otto smiled; maybe Dexter was finally getting better.

"You know you should probably take tomorrow off after that hit you took. You could use the rest." Otto said yelling toward the kitchen.

Dexter came back in with a glass of water, a shot glass, and a bottle of alcohol. Otto stared at it stupidly.

"You're going to drink?" Otto asked taking his cup. Dexter placed the glass and bottle down and plopped onto the small couch across from Otto. He shrugged.

"Well, if I'm not going to work tomorrow, I haven't had one in awhile. So yes, I'm going to drink, I think I have been due for one. Plus, I got hit by a car and my mind right now isn't in the best of places." Dexter filled up the glass with the amber liquid and held it up.

"Cheers." He said before shooting the glass back. It burned his throat and the warmth spread down his body. Dexter held his breath then sighed after the pain left.

"Umm, so Dexter you never did tell me about that mystery girl." Otto said.

"What is there to really say," Dexter took another shot.

"Well, what's her name?" Otto inquired trying to start a conversation.

"It's Blossom Utonium or something." Dexter began to pour himself another shot. Otto's eyes widened.

"Utonium? I'm surprised you didn't freak out when you heard that name. Is she the daughter of Professor Untonium?" Otto asked so intrigued he leaned forward. Dexter took the shot he poured and shrugged.

"No clue."Dexter truthfully didn't want to talk about her. Part of him did because she seemed interesting but he knew nothing about her. Plus, he felt like there was something going on between them, or at least he thought there was. Dexter was so confused he didn't want to think. He took another shot and he began to feel woozy.

"You used to talk about him all the time. He was one of the people who made you want to be a scientist." Otto insisted but Dexter wasn't listening.

"Well, science in a way has destroyed my world, because I'm reckless with it. I throw it around like a toy that was meant for show, not to play with. And then one day you break it and your life shatters into a thousands pieces." Dexter made an exploding noise and used his hands to demonstrate the explosion. The two sat and talked for another hour. Dexter becoming drunk as the time went by. Otto watched in quite concern not used to seeing this self-destructive behavior from his friend.

"Dexter," Otto said softly. "I think you need to stop." He reached over and took the bottle from Dexter.

"C'mon…" Dexter said slurred as he tried to keep the bottle but failed. "Just one more." He went to stand but fell back on the couch. Otto placed the bottle back into the kitchen. He wanted to put it somewhere Dexter couldn't find it, however Dexter and him were a similar height and he couldn't reach the top cupboard. So Otto decided to stop Dexter from doing this when he left, he poured the liquid down the drain. The harsh smell of the alcohol hit Otto's nose and he cringed. Tossing the bottle into the trash he walked back to find his inebriated friend talking to a pillow.

"Hello, I'm Dexter and you're the smoking hot chick who lives down in accounts. Who doesn't want a piece of Dexter." Otto watched Dexter hug the pillow; he felt bad but couldn't help laughing at his friend.

"C'mon Dexter, time to get you into bed." Otto pulled Dexter up by looping his arms under Dexter's. Dexter was defiant but then relaxed and followed Otto into the bedroom.

"Stupid girls…" Dexter said. "All I need is you Otto, not some stupid girl who makes me feels all crazy inside. I love you Otto." Dexter wrapped his arms around his friend. Otto tried to hold back his laughter and got Dexter into his room.

"Oh yeah I was gonna take a shower." Dexter drunkenly said and stumbled his way to the bathroom. He started to remove his shirt but it got caught on his head and Dexter walked into a wall. Otto ran over and pulled Dexter's shirt back down.

"No no no, no shower for you tonight, you'd probably die like a turkey does in the rain." Otto directed Dexter to his bed and laid him down.

"Go to bed Dexter." Otto said standing next to him.

"It's so comfy." Dexter said pulling the blankets up to him. Otto started to leave the room.

"Goodnight Dexter."

"Goodnight Koosy." Dexter replied. Otto shook his head and left making sure the door was locked on his way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Blossom stared out into the neon lights and darkness of night that was outside her window. The sound of pop music and her sister singing emanated from her left. Blossom always thought it was funny that out of the three girl's, Bubbles was the only one to get her drivers license. It sure did come in handy now because it would have been a pretty long walk for Blossom.

Her mind kept on flashing the image of Professor Breen without his glasses on. His eyes were the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. She thought that Bubbles ice blue eyes were gorgeous, but his just seemed to pierce and make her breathless. She let out contented sigh and the noise of her sister clearing her throat caught her attention.

"Well?" Bubbles asked. Blossom wasn't sure what that meant. He sister must have asked her something while she was daydreaming.

"I'm sorry Bubbles I didn't hear what you were asking." Bubbles smirked and turned the wheel.

"Was Professor hot pants taking up your time?" Blossom blushed and looked down.

"No…" She said softly. Bubbles giggled and the car stopped. There was a red light.

"I'm just playing with you Blossom; you don't have to act so abashed. If it bothers you I'll stop." Bubbles fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Shadows danced with streams of light in the car as they drove through the streets. After Bubbles comment the two were quiet. Blossom wasn't sure why she didn't answer her sister.

The air wasn't tense; it wasn't waiting for an inquisition of any kind. Instead it was a peaceful calming feeling, as if the conversation never took place. Blossom stared out at the outside world as Bubbles took the reins of it and pulled into the driveway. The women made their way into the house and collapsed on the couch.

"Did we eat dinner?" Bubbles asked while she searched for the remote. Blossom aided her sister in the search.

"No, we never did- here it is." She handed the remote to Bubbles.

"Should we go get something? I mean, no offence but your fridge is pretty barren." Blossom nodded at the acquisition. She had enough food to accommodate herself however there wasn't enough for the both of them. Blossom stared up at the ceiling her thoughts were still muddled.

"I think I saw a little dinner down the street on our way home, how about we go there?" Bubbles suggested. She stood and grabbed her bag. _Looking for something to wear_ Blossom suspected.

"Sure, that sounds fine; I'd like to change first though." Blossom stood and walked into her room. Bubbles called to her that she would do the same thing. She opened her closet and the smell of detergent filled her senses. She reeled through the clothes until she found a blue dress.

"Oooo we should switch colors tonight! I think I have something pink I could wear." Blossom looked at her confused not realizing her sister had even walked into the room. Bubbles reached into the closet and snagged the dress.

"You'll look great in it."

Bubbles said excitedly holding the dress in front of Blossom to mimic her wearing it. Blossom looked and the color shot her back to Professor Breen's eyes. She sighed and took the dress knowing her sister would be relentless if she refused. Bubbles squealed at the passage of fabric and ran out to get dressed.

Blossom slipped out of her jeans and shirt. They pooled at her feet as she slipped on the dress. The fabric was soft and glided over her skin. Blossom brushed her hair and slipped on a pair of sandals. She walked out and presented her self to Bubbles.

"How do I look?" Blosssom asked twirling.

"Wonderful as always." Bubbles replied slipping her purse on her shoulder. She was wearing a pink dress that reached right above her knees. Bubbles had a thick black belt wrapped around her thin waist. Near the bottom of the dress the fabric puffed out. Bubbles looped her arm with Blossoms and lead her out the door.

Blossom didn't wear dresses very often anymore; they made her feel self conscious. Bubbles could pull them off so well because of her small frame and thin waist. You could mistake her for a model with how she was shaped. However Blossom felt like a marshmallow in a dress. As a child she wore dresses all the time but as she grew up she also grew out of the liking of them.

She sighed inwardly as they walked down the street. Bubbles still had her arm linked with Blossoms and she began to feel like it was more like a chain. Blossom felt like eyes were staring at her. She tried to distract her self by thinking of something more pleasant. _Like Professor Breen_. She thought then shook her head. _No, I shouldn't think that_. She tried to avoid the idea but her mind went there. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was in her bedroom with Breen. She was lying next to him in her bed. His glasses were off and he was looking at her with their icy blue clutch. He lifted his body so he was hovering over her. She took in a shuddering breath, every time her dress clung to her skin it was like he just caressed her skin with his hands.

One hand reached up and cupped her face in his hand and whispered the word beautiful so silent it was like it was never said. She felt her cheeks heat up as his face drew closer to hers. However he deterred from her lips and whispered her name softly in her ear, then again and again until she suddenly realized where she was.

Her sister was sitting across from her in a booth. Apparently she had been unconsciously moving about and they were in the dinner. She had also been absently looking the menu over. There was a woman standing at the end of the table with a notepad.

"Blossom? Are you ok?" Bubbles asked. Blossom looked around confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The waitress tapped her notepad with the pen she had.

"Did you ladies need some more time?" She asked in a sweet voice. Blossom nodded and the woman left. Bubbles gave her sister a concerned look.

"You must have been under one hell of a spell sis. You're even blushing!" Blossom pushed the thought of Breen aside and took note of the menu in her hands. She placed it in front of her face as she felt her face heat up more.

"What about it?" Bubbles just giggled at her sister's defense. A waitress brought over a tall glass full of brown liquid for Bubbles and a glass of water for Blossom.

"Is that a long island tea?" Blossom asked surprised. Bubbles stirred the liquid.

"Yeah, it sounded good." Bubbles replied.

"You're clumsy enough as it is Bubbles, are you really going to drink that?" Blossom asked taking a sip of her water. Bubbles looked at the glass thinking of an answer.

"Yeah, but I won't drink all of it I promise. I remember the last time I was really drunk. I was taking to a fish the whole night, I swore I'd never drink that much again."

She took a sip and cringed at the sharp taste. The two giggled and ordered their food. Shortly after the food arrived on the table and they said their thanks. Bubbles took a monster bite out of the hamburger she had gotten, blossom decided to start on her fries first before digging into her sandwich. The two talked and finished their meals. Bubbles seemed to be a bottomless hole by how much food she devoured. Blossom was astounded by it but was glad her sister only went through half of her drink. The waitress came by shortly after with the check.

"Did you want me to help pay?"

Blossom asked looking to see how much money she had on her. There was only a ten and a couple of ones in her wallet. Bubbles shook her head and dug through her purse.

"No, I got it sis."

Blossom let out a sigh of relief, it's not that she didn't want to pay; she just didn't have much money. Bubbles placed twenty five down to pay for the meal and a five dollar tip and gave her sister a wide smile. They scooted their ways out of the booth and Bubbles leaned on Blossom. Her legs were all wobbly from the drink. Blossom laughed as she helped her sister walk. The greeter at the door wished them a goodnight as they left.


	11. Chapter 11

A flash went off as Blossom turned to grab her toast. She rubbed her eyes as little dots sat in them. She saw Bubbles standing there with a digital camera and a wide smile. She was in her oversized t-shirt from the night before. Blossom was wearing one herself; it was the quickest thing to put on and it was cool enough to wear. It was warm last night and she didn't want to put on a pair of pajamas so she just grabbed a shirt.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked as she smoothed butter onto her toast. Bubbles placed the camera on the counter and placed some bread into the toaster.

"I forgot that I brought my camera and since I won't be here for much longer I felt the need to capture the time here. Everyone at home will be excited." She lifted the camera and took another shot of Blossom.

"Well can't it wait until I'm dressed at least?" Blossom asked taking a bite of her toast. Bubbles started to giggle as she looked through the photos.

"It started before you woke up!" Blossom raised an eyebrow at this and tried to see what Bubbles was talking about. Bubbles moved around then hopped up and sat on the counter. Blossom stopped and decided to do this with words and not just try and pry the camera from her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked taking another bite of toast. Bubbles giggled and showed Blossom a picture of her sprawled out on her bed in just the shirt she was wearing. Heat rushed to Blossoms cheeks and her mouth dropped open.

"Erase that right now Bubbles!" Blossom demanded as she reached for the camera. Bubbles raised it over her head.

"Nope, it's part of the trip!" Blossom let out an irritated sigh and tried to get the camera. Her sister hopped off the counter and ran from her.

"Bubbles! I'm serious!" She reached frantically for the camera. Bubbles simply shook her head.

"I like the picture, you look so adorable. If I promise not to show it to anyone can I keep it?" Bubbles gave a puppy dog look. Blossom grabbed the camera while Bubbles was begging.

"Ha ha!" Blossom exclaimed and began to go through the photographs. She found the picture and tried to delete it however the delete option wouldn't pop up. Bubbles crossed her arms, shifted her weight to one leg, and gave Blossom a smug look.

"What did you do?" Blossom asked. Bubbles grabbed the camera and slipped her hand into the wrist band.

"The camera is locked, and unless I put the code in all the photos I take cannot be altered or erased." Blossom hung her head at this news.

"Just promise me you won't show anyone." Bubbles nodded and hugged her sister.

"I promise." She lifted the camera up, smiled, and took a picture of them.

Dexter rolled over with a groan. His head felt like someone hit him with a two by four. He rarely drank, but last night he just didn't care and he wasn't tormented by his dreams. No Dee Dee or Blossom there to mess around with his head. He looked over and saw the blurry numbers on the clock. He searched around blindly for his glasses but to no avail.

He had no idea where he put them. He thought back to the night before and what happened then remembered Otto had come over. He brought the clock close to his face to read it and it was nine forty. Dexter squinted at his video phone to dial Otto's number at the school. After a few rings Otto answered. Dexter couldn't see him clearly but could tell by the relative shape it was his friend.

"Hey Otto do you know what happened to my glasses?" Otto thought for a moment then spoke.

"I think they fell off while you were trying to take your shirt off, so try by the bathroom, I have to go Dexter. I'm in the middle of a lecture, have a good day."

The beep of the phone turning off sounded. Dexter made his way over the bathroom with his arms outstretched trying not to run into anything. His foot tapped against some cloth and he froze in his steps. He reached down and found his glasses wrapped in his shirt from the night before. He slipped them on and laughed.

_I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing in front of Otto_ he thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth then turned the shower on. The steam filled the room and fogged his mirror. Dexter stood in the shower hoping it would make him feel better. Unfortunately his mind began to wander while he stood there.

Blossom crept into his mind, she seemed so compassionate. She really didn't have to stay at the hospital until he woke up, but he was glad someone was there. He started to think about the dream he had of her. He swore he could feel just how soft she was. He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. He felt himself start to rise for the occasion and blushed. Dexter shook his head and stopped the water. He dried himself and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a glass of water, some aspirin, and pumpkin bread he found in the fridge.

Dexter decided to lie down after eating, his head wasn't hurting as bad now but it still was annoying. He stared up at his ceiling and his eyelids felt heavier and heavier until they shut. _Oh no_ he thought before he fell asleep.

When Dexter opened his eyes he was where he dreaded of being, his childhood backyard. He knew here in a moment Dee Dee would appear and for once he didn't want her too. If anything he was kind of hoping for Blossom to show up. He sighed inwardly and got up. He began to walk around the old house and yard. He stopped at the door and for some reason he reached out and turned the knob.

The door squeaked open and Dexter peeked in. It was if the years had never touched the old home. He walked around his old home; his father's chair was in the same spot with one of his corn cob pipes on the table. He placed his hand on the stair railing and walked up to his room. The signs still hung on the door; the stop, biohazard, toxic signs and a silhouette of Dee Dee with a line through her. He turned and looked at the other end of the hall to see Dee Dee's door. It still had a ballerina foot on it and he made his way over.

Family photographs hung on the wall. _Things were so simple back then _he thought. He hadn't heard from his parents in over two years. It's not that he didn't want to talk to them; he just couldn't find the heart to. Dexter was getting home sick as he reached the door; he nervously opened it and a cold breeze shot at him. He shielded himself and after the attack he looked to see her room was intricately laced with cobwebs and macabre images.

He stepped in and looked around as he made his way through but then he bumped into something. He looked up and screamed falling backwards. He scurried away from what he hit. His sister hung from the roof in cobwebs, her body slightly decayed and in the dress she was buried in. Dexter got into the fetal position and wished he could wake up. Tears streamed down his face and he cried out.

"WHY, OH GOD WHY!" He forced himself to look at his sister. Her arms were outstreatched at her side. She had a vacant stare yet it was right on him. When he couldn't take it anymore he ran out of the room and shut the door. He leaned against it then slumped to the floor.

Dexter sat up frantically with a scream. He was breathing heavy and sweating. He looked around to see he was back at his house and it was late afternoon. He placed his face in his palms and rubbed his eyes.

"Fuck…" He got up and grabbed a light sweater. He locked the door and left, _maybe some fresh air will make me feel better._ Dexter walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his sweaters pockets. He really didn't know where he was going, but he just didn't want to be home. After a half hour of wandering he heard a familiar squeaky voice from across the way.

"Come on Evee! I want, no I need a good picture of you. How else will people know that Blossom has a new friend?" Dexter looked and saw three girls walking; it was Blossoms sister he heard.

"You'll tell them, that's how they will know." Evee said using her umbrella to hide. Dexter watched Blossom, he really liked the way her hips swayed as she walked and she even had her hair down for once. Lost in a daze the distant sound of his name caught his attention. It was Bubbles calling at him.

"Hey look you two it's your professor. HEY BREEN!" She was waving both arms trying to be as obvious as possible. He gave a nervous wave and just stood there. He wasn't sure if he should go and talk to them or not but before he could choose Blossoms sister was already on her way. When she got close she took a picture of him making him unable to see for a moment. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. By the time he regained vision all three girls were there.

"Yeah." Bubbles said as if she had accomplished something by taking his picture.

"How are you Professor, you weren't in class today y'know…" Evee started but stopped. Dexter gave her a warm smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's ok Evee I know it was an accident." He looked up to see Blossom blushing and Bubbles elbowing her. Then Bubbles letting out a annoyed sigh and give him a warm smile.

"Blossom, Evee, and I would like to know if you would like to go out to dinner with us as a apology." Evee looked over shocked and Blossom looked away her cheeks red as cherries. Dexter rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"Sure, that sounds great but you don't have to."

"But we insist!" Bubbles said excitedly and looped her arm with his and pulled him along with her.

Blossom and Evee watched stunned as Bubbles dragged their professor away then hurried after them.


	12. Chapter 12

Evee and Blossom caught up with Bubbles and Dexter shortly after their sudden leave. Dexter could tell they were both shocked by Bubbles boldness. He read Blossoms body language as being flustered, maybe a little nervous. Evee seemed to be falling apart at the seams. He felt so bad that she was so socially awkward, at least she didn't mind talking to him every once in awhile.

Blossoms sister, Bubbles, was still dragging him along and began to talk about everything that came to her mind it seemed. How the town she came from was gorgeous, her other sister, and their father.

"Yeah our sister Buttercup, she can be ornery, but really she is sweet. It's just hard for her to express it." Bubbles explained as she opened and held the door open for everyone.

"Professor," She gestured at him to walk in. He gave her a smile and thanked her.

"You can call me by my first name if you want," He told her as he stepped through the doorway.

"It's Dexter." She nodded and walked in after the other girls.

"That's your first name?" Evee asked. He nodded and a woman came up to the four and sat them down. Blossom and Evee sat across from Bubbles and Dexter. He would have liked to sit next to Blossom, but sitting across from her was fine too.

_She probably doesn't even feel the same_ he thought. _Hell I don't even know how I feel;_ _sitting next to her would probably just make her uncomfortable since I'm her professor_.

The waiter came along and asked for drink and food orders. Dexter and Evee hadn't decided on what they wanted to eat so the waiter said he would be back in a moment with the drinks. Everyone at the table had ordered some variation of lemonade, except him.

As he looked the food over and smelt the food at other tables, he realized how hungry he was. The last time he remembered eating a real meal was the afternoon of the day he got hit. His stomach growled and he looked for something quick. He chose one of the bigger hamburgers on the menu and the waiter had arrived with the drinks. Everyone ordered their food and Bubbles began her chatter again pulling Blossom into the conversation occasionally.

"Well the other night Buttercup came home with one of her 'friends' as the dad says. He still hasn't figured out she is her girlfriend yet." Bubbles laughed softly.

"Oh she finally found a nice girl?" Blossom asked after taking a sip of her lemonade. Bubbles shook her head.

"Yeah, it had been a year but she finally found someone nice. Unlike her last boyfriend, he was such a jerk!" Bubbles said, and then turned to Dexter.

"I know, that probably sounds funny. It's not that our sister is a slut or anything, she just isn't gender biased when it comes to relationships." Bubbles smiled as she defended her sister. Dexter nodded his head and took a sip of his soda.

"That's fine; I didn't think any ill thoughts of her." Bubbles pulled out a camera and got closer to Dexter, she must have wanted to show him something.

"I just remembered I have pictures on here of the town and stuff." She showed him a picture of a girl with short black hair, part of it dyed green and spiked. She was wearing a leather jacket, and a ripped green jean skirt. Her eye shadow was bold and she had a half scowl on her face.

"This is Buttercup, she doesn't like her picture taken very often but I caught her off guard." She explained. She started to scroll through a few photographs of the town, a man in a lab coat she said was their father, and then a short man with a large white moustache wearing a monocle. He also wore a small top hat; _it must have been to cover the bald patch on his head_ Dexter thought. There was also a tall woman with a red outfit and hair that stood next to him but her head was cut off before it reached her face.

"This is the Mayor of the town and Miss Bellum. They are really nice." Then Bubbles handed Dexter the camera.

"Here, you can go through and see the pictures of the town and stuff, there are so many. I'm sure you don't want me talking your ear off." She smiled and began to talk with the other women. Dexter started to go through the pictures. The town was nice, the people seemed so happy. There were more photographs of Bubbles, Buttercup, the Professor, the mayor, and Miss Bellum.

The waiter came by with the plates of food and handed them down. Dexter was still skimming through the images but looked up for a moment to thank the man. The next few pictures were of Bubbles, Blossom, half shots of Evee, and the town here. Dexter grabbed some french fries and stuck them in his mouth.

_Bubbles was quite the photographer_.

He saw a photograph of Evee's umbrella, the next was a picture of the inside of an apartment, and then it was a picture of Bubbles and Blossom in a kitchen. The next two were shots of Blossom making toast in an oversized T-shirt.

_She looked so cute_.

The next photo made his cheeks dust with red and his jaw nearly dropped. It was a picture of Blossom sleeping in just the shirt on her bed. She was stunning. Her creamy skin, contrasting red hair, and her legs seemed to go on forever. His pants started to tighten. _Dammit_.

He looked up to see Blossom munching on a salad. She looked up herself; she smiled and covered her mouth while she chewed. After she finished the bite she spoke to him softly.

"Are you alright? Your face is red." Dexter nodded and spoke nervously.

"Everything is fine, here's your camera Bubbles." She squeaked and took another picture of him.

"You better start digging in before it gets cold." She said then took a bite of her sandwich. Dexter smiled shyly and took a monster bite out of his burger.

"I wonder what was wrong with Dexter." Bubbles said as she flipped through stations. She had one foot on the floor and the other hanging off the arm of the couch. Evee sat next to her and Blossom was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. After dinner they walked Dexter home and came back to Blossoms apartment for the night.

"What do you mean?" Evee asked. "I didn't notice anything."

"He was acting kind of odd during then after dinner, as if he was incredibly nervous about something," Bubbles explained.

"At some point he went from comfortable to embarrassed." She thought for a moment.

"You know, now that I think about it, he did start to act a little distant, I believe it was right after he handed you your camera back. He started to just poke around at his food." Evee pointed out.

Blossom shot up out of the chair with a horrified look on her face. Her voice was strained as she talked.

"He had your camera Bubbles." Bubbles nodded but kept her attention on finding a station. Blossom starred her sister down until finally Bubbles eyes widened and she looked over at her sister. She jolted to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"He must have seen that picture of you! That's why he was acting funny." Blossom nodded with an irritated look. Bubbles tried to stifle a laugh but it burst from her. She let her sister go and sat back on the couch giggling to herself.

"It isn't funny Bubbles! He's my teacher!" Bubbles giggling grew louder. Evee looked around confused.

"And- love- interest." Bubbles blurted in shallow breaths.

"What Happened? I-I'm so lost." Evee questioned.

"Ask miss giggles." Blossom said annoyed and pointed at Bubbles before walking away in a huff. Bubbles finally recovered from her fit of laughter and explained to Evee what had happened. Evee gasped at the information.

"Oh m-my, I would be mortified." Bubbles nodded.

"Don't feel too bad for her, there's something between those two." Bubbles said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What d-do you mean?" Evee asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Bubbles grinned and grabbed a soda.


	13. Chapter 13

Smoke hung heavy in the air in a small well furnished room. The theme that spread through most of the area was Asian. Scarlet curtains made of silk hung over the windows except the large one directly behind him that looked over the entire city. They matched the furniture in color and had intricate patterns across the material. The end of his cigarette glowed in the lowly light room. A woman with frizzy red hair walked in. She wore a gold halter top dress that reached the middle of her thighs and a necklace with a J. Stockings ran up her legs and met her garter belt straps. She sat down on a small love seat across from the man's desk and crossed her legs. The shadowed man spoke. His voice was low and deep with a Japanese accent.

"What news have you brought me?" He asked without deterring his line of view.

The woman placed a piece of gum in her mouth and began to loudly smack it. Her voice was nasally and she pulled a nail file out of her bag and began to work on her nails.

"Not much, I did get that boys lab coat like you asked though," She pulled the coat out of the bag to show him then went back to filing her nails.

"He came back looking for it and I noticed his friend was interested in me, we might be able to use him later for something Mr. J." She held out her hand to look at her handiwork.

"Yes, we might," The man said slowly. He turned his chair to look out his window onto the neon light city.

"Soon, we will have our revenge on those girls. Will you tell Mr. Kins to come in?"

The woman stood up tossing her stuff into her bag. She gave him a quick smile and wink.

"Of course Mr. J." She popped her gum and left the room.

Blossom stared up at the ceiling. She was still upset with her sister for what she did. However, Bubbles forgot just like she did about the photograph. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about the night, _except him_. Just the thought of him made her heart flutter with excitement. Then there was the fantasy she had the other night when she was with Bubbles. She groaned inwardly when she felt her core start to tingle.

Blossom took her pillow and covered her face with it letting out an annoyed moan. Tossing her pillow to the side she rolled onto her side pulling her covers with her. She had locked her door in case Bubbles decided to pay her another late night visit. She was sure Evee would stop her though, hopefully.

Even though the event was embarrassing for her, she wanted to know what he thought. Did he think she was attractive? Maybe he did, _or he was probably horrified_. Blossom found him attractive. His clothes fit him well and showed off his lean body and his eyes took her breath away. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself back. She wanted to just feel his skin against hers.

Blossom closed her eyes and sighed. She wished for it all but knew it would never happen. She laid there for awhile then finally she fell asleep.

Dexter paced his living room. He couldn't get the image of Blossom out of his head. Her gorgeous creamy skin and that perfect heart shaped rump. One thing about her he never noticed was the unique color of her eyes. While they were having dinner and talking he noticed her eyes were pink. He also noticed while looking through the photos that her sisters had green and blue eyes. They had very common eye colors but hers was so different, so unique.

Maybe their father plays the field and each of the girls has different mother he thought. He never did ask how old they were however, they all looked very similar in age. Blossoms eyes were just so, captivating compared to everyone else's. He tried to think of a logical reason of why they were like that but eventually he gave up. _Every time those pink gems hit me I melt._ He sighed and walked into his room.

Images of his dream the other night of her also played with the picture. Dexter couldn't keep his mind off of her; every time he got her off she hopped right back on. He felt his pants tightening and he groaned. There was no denying there was something there, but did she feel the same? Collapsing on his bed he stared up then let his eyes drift shut. He couldn't help thinking of her against him, pressing her lips against his, even making love. Dexter shot up thinking of that, what if he wasn't good in bed? _Damn._

He shot up and got into the shower. He had to distract himself somehow and a cold shower would help…hopefully.

The two saw each other throughout the next few days. Blossom was still embarrassed about the photograph but she wanted to talk to him. She just wanted to be in his company but felt like it would be too awkward. _It's probably for the best. _Thursday and Friday seemed to drag on for her. Bubbles and Evee took up most of her time however they couldn't keep the thought of him at bay. During the afternoon of Friday the three women sat down to watch some movies. Bubbles and Evee had gone to the film store while Blossom cooked popcorn and other movie treats. The food was more for Bubbbles, she loved all the movies snacks. She never really asked Evee how she liked movie snacks but made extra incase she wanted some.

The movie turned on and it was some sort of romantic comedy. _Oh great _Blossom thought_ of all the movies they picked out it was a love movie_. Half way through Blossom couldn't handle much more of it. The sappiness was getting to her and all it made her think about was Dexter. She stood up and walked to her room. She decided that she was going to go and talk with him. It had only been two days but it was putting her on edge. _Why did she care so much? _She looked through her whole closet and couldn't find anything that pleased her. She wanted to look nice for him.

Finally she found an outfit she liked. She wore a short sleeved button up orange and brown flannel over shirt with a white tank top underneath. The over shirt was half open exposing the undershirt. Blossom pulled on a pair of thigh shorts and looked at herself in the mirror. _This will do._

Blossom brushed her hair and left it down even though it hung down to her hips. She started for the door when the question brigade came after her.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked as she munched on popcorn.

"I'm going out; I really don't feel like staying in tonight." She turned the door handle and cracked it open. Bubbles didn't reply but stared and continued to munch on her popcorn.

"Well?" Blossom asked waiting for a silly retort. Bubbles simply waved and turned back to the television.

"You look nice, have fun." Blossom was surprised but relieved she got off easy. She hurried out the door before Bubbles changed her mind.

Bubbles giggled and rested her legs on the table. Evee looked over wondering what was so funny.

"Is t-that why you picked out the movies?" Evee asked. Bubbles nodded.

"I knew she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to go see Dexter." Bubbles used her hand as a shovel and funnel for the movement of the popcorn into her mouth.

Blossom was on her way to Dexter's. Would he be surprised? Maybe he would be mad she came unexpectedly. _Oh there are way too many things to think about_! She briskly walked to his house, and every step closer made her increasingly nervous. She looked around herself to notice his house was in front of her. She was so busy with her thoughts it was like she just walked across the street from her complex.

Blossom reached out with a shaky hand and knocked on the door. Her heart raced waiting for an answer behind the door. A few minutes passed with no answer. She looked around to see if there was window she could peek into. The lights were on so he must be home, right? Blossom noticed a half sphere shaped window above the door but it was too high for her to see. Turning she searched the area to see if there were any pedestrians or witnesses accountable for what she was about to do. When the coast was clear she went back up to the door and levitated up to the window.

Dexter was sitting on a love seat reading a book. His chest was bear and his hair was wet and matted down. Blossom let out a breath, he looked so handsome. Not noticing she had gotten closer to the glass her feet tapped against the door. She saw Dexter's attention get caught by the noise and he looked over in her direction. She covered her mouth to muffle a shriek as she fell to the ground. Her bottom hit the cement and she winced.

_Why did he have to hear that and not my knock?_ She stood up quickly and began to dust herself off when Dexter opened the door. She smiled wryly and tried to explain why she was standing there rubbing her behind. Blossom laughed nervously.

"I tripped." Heat ran up her neck and to her cheeks. Dexter smiled and laughed softly. _Phew_. Dexter stared at her as a silence grew between them. She slapped her forehead.

"You probably want to know why I'm here huh." He grinned and leaned on the doorway.

"That would be nice." She tried to find the words. _I'm here to seduce you_ she said in her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking that.

"I wanted to talk, maybe over dinner or something?" She asked softly. The blush crept back into her cheeks.

"Well I just started to make dinner, I can always add some more if you don't mind eating here." He motioned behind him. Blossoms heart nearly stopped. She would be in his house, venerable to him.

"That would be wonderful." Dexter held out a hand to help her over a small step into the house. She smiled and accepted feeling his hand graze hers then grip it. He pulled her in and shut the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

The skillet sizzled as Dexter added more vegetables and meat to the stir-fry he had started. With the flick of his wrist he flipped the ingredients around in the pan. The smell of the food hit her nose and made her stomach growl. _It smells so good_ she thought. Just watching him cook was exciting to Blossom. She would have never picked him out as being a cook.

She sat on the counter close to where he was cooking and watched intently to his movements. Dexter spilt in some spices and other ingredients. Flipping the concoction again he shook the pan and let it sit. Turning his head he gave her a warm smile. Blossom watched as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt.

"So Blossom, what did you want to talk about?" He asked her then slipped his glasses back on. His eyes made her paralyzed for a moment.

"Blossom?" She shook her head and smiled. A blush crept up her neck.

"Umm, Oh, I wanted to talk about last night. I'm guessing you saw that picture of me." The blush ran to her cheeks. Blossom watched his cheeks dust over with red. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat as he went back to the skillet.

"Well, yes, I'm sorry I should have said something but I didn't want to embarrass you over dinner," He turned the flame off and walked to grab some plates from his cupboards.

"I didn't think talking about your body would be the best dinner conversation." Dexter laughed nervously. She sighed and hopped off the counter.

"Yeah, I don't have the best body." Dexter turned to look at her with a shocked manner. _Why did he look so surprised_?

"I didn't mean it like that Blossom; I just think it's more of an intimate conversation piece. I think that you are, stunning." He said the word stunning so softly it felt like he whispered it into her ear. Red ran across her face. He stepped closer to her. Blossoms knees felt weak and she leaned against the counter.

"Why, thank you Dexter. I'm sure you are just being nice though." There was no way he thought she of all people was stunning. Could he be telling the truth though? _If only_. Dexter shook his head.

"I am not trying to just be nice," He stepped closer to her enough to place his hand on her shoulder. "I'm telling the truth."

Blossoms heart began to race. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. _Is he reading my mind?_ The sound of a buzzer on the oven went off and caught both of their attentions. Blossom looked away as a blush spread across her face. Dexter went to tend the noise. He pulled out a rack with french bread with what looked like garlic spread. He gave her a weak smile and placed the tray down the rubbed his hands together.

"Dinner is ready, but let me set the table for us. If you don't mind hanging around the house for a moment it should be enough time." Blossom looked out of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind helping." She said looking back at him. He shook his head and gently escorted her out of the kitchen.

"I'll only be a moment. Make yourself comfortable." With a sigh she moved with him and made her way out.

Dexter stood in the kitchen. _What was he doing, what should he do?_ He was starting to panic. Normally a beautiful girl just doesn't land in our lap every day. He could try and be romantic and suave, but that could be interpreted as arrogance. Maybe just let out his inner lust and be an untamed animal, some women liked that right, would she like it though? He absently set the table as he thought it all over_. It's probably best to just be my dorky self_ he thought with a sigh.

Dexter pulled out two taper candles and secured them into metal holders. Next he walked out into his side yard where a rose bush sat across from the kitchen. He quickly cut five to six roses and brought them inside. Grabbing a small vase he filled it with water and dropped the roses into it. Dexter placed them and the food onto the table. He put the stir-fry into a bowl with wooden spoons for them to dish out their own food. He frantically searched for something to light the candles.

Blossom aimlessly walked around his house. It looked beautiful. The décor was very subtle but it really worked with the room. She stumbled upon a picture frame sitting on a table. She picked it up and saw a woman who looked remarkably similar to Bubbles. She was standing with Dexter and seemed to tower over him. Her arms were wrapped around him and she was smiling brightly. Unlike Dexter who was looking slightly to the left with an annoyed look on his face. _I wonder who this is_.

She stood still when she heard noises coming from the kitchen. She quietly made her way back and stood close to eavesdrop. It sounded like he was looking for something, but she couldn't think of what he could be looking for. Then she heard the sound of a lighter. _What was he doing in there?_

Dexter sighed in relief when he finally got the candles lit. The roses sat off to the side and the plates sat symmetrically across from each other with glass flutes. A bucket with ice contained a small opened bottle of champagne, _I hope she likes it_. He turned the light off and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Blossom, everything is ready." His heart started to race. She gave him a warm smile and walked past him. He heard her gasp as she walked in. Dexter stood behind her as she looked agape. She turned to him and he gave her a smile and gestured her to sit down. She seemed to be speechless as she made her way to the table. _Yes, she seemed to love it_.

It was stunning; she didn't know what to say to him. She was completely at a loss for words. It was so sweet and romantic. Home cooked dinner in candle light with roses and champagne. Dexter pulled out her chair and she was able to mutter out a thank you as she sat down. Tonight was going way better than she could have imagined. He pushed her in and took the seat across from her. He was so handsome in the candle light, or any light for that matter.

"Help yourself," He said soothingly as he grabbed a piece of bread. "Would you like some champagne?"

She shook her head. "No thank you, not now at least, maybe later though."_ Oh that so didn't come out dorky _she thought. Blossom scooped some of the stir-fry onto her plate and grabbed some bread also. She took a bite of the stir-fry. It was so good; she hadn't had this good of home cooking since she lived back in Townsville.

"So, how is it?" Dexter asked after taking a bite of his bread. Blossom covered her mouth as she finished chewing.

"It is incredible." She said with a nod. Dexter blushed softly. He was glad she seemed to be enjoying everything.

"You're just being flattering." He said. She shook her head.

"No I think it's wonderful. I haven't had a meal this good since I left home." Butterflies danced in Dexter's stomach. He was so nervous but he was trying to keep everything cooled down.

"Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" Dexter poured himself a glass of the bubbly drink. Blossom seemed to pause and drag out the chewing process of her food as if she needed to time to think.

"A small town called Straw." She said quickly. Dexter nodded his head, but something deep inside him felt like she was lying to him. He pushed the thought aside though, sometimes secrets needed to be kept and he knew way too much about that.

"Can I have some of the champagne now?" She asked. Dexter nodded and poured her a glass. She downed half of it.

"So," Blossom started. Dexter sipped from his glass. "I saw a picture of you with a woman who looks a lot like my sister, who is she if you don't mind me asking?"

Dexter choked on the bubbly drink and coughed. Blossom gasped and straightened in her seat.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. She had a looked of worry on her face. He gave her a weak smile and wiped his mouth. Dexter didn't want to go into any detail. He looked around the room then closed his eyes and talked.

"She was my sister." He said solemnly. He took a bite of his bread. Blossom looked like she was in deep thought for a moment then spoke.

"Was?" Blossom said. "Why did you say 'was'?"

Dexter looked away, his eyes burnt with the threat of tears. He didn't even catch himself saying the word _was_. All he had to do was answer that question and that would be the end of this conversation. He let out a heavy breath.

"She passed away a few years back, but I'd rather not talk about it right now. Let's just enjoy this moment." He explained.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible… I'll drop it though since you'd rather not talk about it." She stood up and walked over to him. He watched her as she made her way around and to his side. Her beautiful pink tinted eyes stared him down, but seemed to be burning with some emotion. Blossom reached out her hand and he accepted her pulling him out of his chair. Her skin was just as soft as he had imagined.

She pulled him into a hug. Dexter wrapped his arms around her and held her close liking the feeling of her body pressed against his, liking just the feeling of affection from someone else. He couldn't take it anymore, lust screamed through him. He pried them apart and stared into her gorgeous eyes. She stared back with the same intensity. Candle light flickered off of her face so elegantly. Dexter reached up and ran his hand down her cheek. Pink dusted her cheeks as she drew in a sharp breath. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly leaned in.


	15. Chapter 15

Just as their lips almost touched Blossoms phone began to jingle off. _There she goes there she goes again racing through my brain and I just can't contain this feeling that remains_ sang off as she fumbled with her pocket to silence it. A blush crept up into her cheeks and she could only guess who it could have been. She flipped the phone open.

"Hello Bubbles." She greeted her sister dryly.

"Hi Blossom, When are you coming home!" Bubbles asked in a pouty voice with a hint of humor in it. Blossom stared at Dexter as she talked with her sister. Of all the times she calls she has to ruin THIS moment. The look in his eyes was so raw and exciting, yet at the same time so soft and unknowing. She could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks in the candle light, making her body burn with more desire.

"Never," Blossom snapped the phone closed and placed it on the counter. She reached up and took a hold of his glasses, wanting to see his stunning blue eyes. As she slid them off her hands became shaky. Her body went weak as his eyes looked her over. Blossom placed her hand on his shoulder to pull him in close again, feeling the warm puffs of his breath on her skin. They sent goose bumps across her body.

She couldn't believe how outgoing she was being tonight. Slowly his hand reached up and cupped her face as their lips lightly pressed together, then again as she molded her lips to his. The phone rang off again and vibrated on the counter. Blossom didn't care, pleasure shot to her core and all she could do was melt into him.

Dexter's desire for her swelled, he needed to feel her. He wanted to caress, kiss, and nibble every inch of her. His hand skirted down her side, slipping under her shirt to expose the soft skin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

She gasped into the kiss as his hardness pressed against her firmly. She responded trying to pull him closer. Blossom seemed to have the same hunger he had. He met her head on and drew in her lower lip, nibbling gently on the quivering flesh. A moan escaped her lips.

The phone began ringing and vibrating on the counter again. Blossom groaned inwardly and used all her might to break this wonderful kiss. Letting their lips separate they both took the chance to catch their breath. Passion still coursed through her and all she wanted was to show it to him, give him a taste of what she desperately wanted. No, not wanted, _needed_.

"Dexter," She said in a soft whisper. "We have to stop, I-I, we can't enjoy this with the phone going off." She sighed and picked up the device that was ruining the night. Dexter nodded but she could tell he was just as annoyed by the interruptions.

"I'm sure you are right." He kissed her brow gently. Blossom didn't want to leave his sweet embrace but new she had to. She pulled away slightly and looked back into his soft eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you later." She pecked him on the cheek and took off for the door. Dexter waved to her as she left.

The clicking of heels sounded off on smooth marble as a woman walked down a hallway. She popped her gum as she made her way to Mr. Kin's office. The door read Lumpkin's in black letters across a small opaque glass insert. She opened the door and inside stood a man in a black pin striped suit wearing a fedora. Short pink fur covered his body with the exception of around his eyes, nose, and mouth. It was as if he was the missing link, except he was pink, civilized, and had some mental issues. Two antennas poked out from under his hat.

He was cleaning a nine millimeter handgun. Looking up he gave a crooked smile and placed the gun down on his desk. He walked over to the woman with a hand outstretched. The woman placed her hand out and the man kissed the back of it softly.

The style of his office felt like walking into a log cabin. The walls had faux wood and a few animal heads hung on them, trophies of death. Along with the heads were different types of guns and weapons. Two shot guns, one machete, and a few knives of various sizes. A few grey cases lay around the room and a large metal case sat in a corner. The most likely thing occupying them was high power long and short range guns. The association she knew him through was he was her bosses body guard and hit man.

"Good evenin' Princess, what brings you to my office tonight?" He spoke in a heavy southern drawl.

"Mr. J would like to see you Fuzzy." She said with a smirk. He nodded and gestured her to exit out the door first. She thanked him with a nod and stepped out as he followed behind her. The two began to walk to Mr. J's office.

"So, what is it y'all want to discuss?" Fuzzy asked as he fiddled with his fedora.

"I'm not exactly sure what he wants to talk to you about, but I do know it has something to do with the powerpuff girls." A twisted smiled curled up on his lips.

"Good, good." They walked in silence the rest of the way except for the sound of Princesses heels and gum popping. He opened the door for her and followed her into Mr. J's office sitting down on the closest piece of furniture. Princess walked over to Mr. J and stood next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her into his lap. She gave him an annoyed pouty look.

"Please leave me and Mr. Kin's to talk alone. I will need that coat too." He told her. She mustered a fake smile and placed the coat on his table. She stood to leave and he smacked her on her behind. She gasped and gave him a stern look and he countered with his own. He gestured with his hand for her to hurry off. Princess huffed and stormed out of the room.

Mr. J turned to Fuzzy with what appeared to be a smile. Or the closest thing he could get to a smile.

"I have an idea, finally something we can use against those stupid powerpuff girls once and for all."

Fuzzy leaned in forward to hear better, not that he needed to. He was Mr. J's best body guard and hit man, with the senses and instinct of an animal he could track down and kill about anything. He took him in and trained him to be refined and to hone his skills.

When he first met Fuzzy he was incarcerated for shooting people who came onto his property. Later released, Mr. J watched Fuzzy and saw the potential in him to be what life had planned for him to be. A natural born killer. Later he was once again arrested for attacking another man who had accidently wandered onto his lawn.

He was placed in solitary confinement and given a psych exam. He was deemed legally insane from the trauma of watching his parents be killed in front of him. He stayed living in the residence and as he aged he felt the need to protect the house refusing to let anyone near it. He used his father's shot gun which he had known as a 'boomstick' to protect himself and the spirit of his family. Living family members wanted nothing to do with what they called "a walking abomination".

Mr. J knew his pain, and took him into his life. He trained him and once it was all finished he appointed Fuzzy as his head assassin and personal body guard. He was so proud of Fuzzy, he was a good friend and in a sense like a son to Mr. J.

"What is it boss?" Fuzzy eagerly asked.

"See this?" He handed the lab coat over to Fuzzy. He looked it over then back at Mr. J.

"It's a lab coat." He said confused.

"This is the lab coat of the love interest of Blossom." Fuzzy's jaw dropped.

"How did you get this? How were ya able to find out about this?" He asked.

"You know I'm able to keep track of anyone I want. I have connections all over the world. I had my information team keep close watch on her after the news announced Blossom would be leaving Townsville." He turned his chair to look out onto the city.

"It's like I'm the puppet master of the underworld." Mr. J said. Fuzzy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm guessing this is where you'd like me to come in, correct?" Fuzzy asked and stood examining the coat more.

"Not just yet, just get a feel for him; I want you to use your skills to find his biggest weakness. It shouldn't be too hard. If you need help ask our informants the gangreen gang downtown." Mr. J explained to him.

"Will do sir." Fuzzy replied.

Mr. J smiled and grabbed a bottle of sake out of a small refrigerator near his desk. He poured two small cups and gave one to Fuzzy. He smelt it and looked at Mr. J.

"I was never a big fan of this fancy rice wine, I prefer some lovely Southern Comfort, but since we are celebratin', I'll down it." He quickly shot back the small cup and placed it on the desk.

"Cheers." Mr. J said then sipped his drink.


	16. Chapter 16

Dexter lay on his back in what felt like soft grass. A metronomic sound of creaking came from somewhere around him. Part of him wanted to open his eyes to see her, yet at the same time he feared what he may or may not see. Hesitantly he opened his eyes looking over to the sound. His sister was on a swing set going back and forth. He let out a sigh of relief to see she was all in one piece. Dexter got himself up and walked over to her.

"Hi Dexter!" She said excitedly. He waved listlessly.

"Hi Dee Dee. This is different for you." Dexter watched her jump out of the swing set and do a cartwheel. It was as if she reverted back into her childhood self.

"So Dexter, tell me all about this girl!" She ran up to hug him. He hugged her back cautiously, half expecting her to fall apart after his last dream of her.

"How, wait never mind, do you mean Blossom?" She nodded her head and sat down. Dexter followed the movement and sat down himself.

"Well what do you want to know? When I think about it I don't really know that much about her. Just things here and there and generalizations." Dee Dee raised her hands in the air making an arch.

"Everything!" Dexter laughed. _Where should he even start_?

"She is intelligent, drop dead gorgeous, and very kind. The only personal things I know about her are she came from a town called Straw. However something felt wrong when she told me, as if she was lying. She has two other sisters and…" He paused remembering what she had said the other night. _I'm so sorry; I know exactly how it feels to lose a sister._

She understood the pain he had, even though Dee Dee was sitting right in front of him she wasn't really there. He repeated the words in his head, she _wasn't_ really there. He watched as a smile spread across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her. Dee Dee took in a deep breath.

"You are starting to understand what I said before. However you still won't fully understand until later." Dexter nodded not fully comprehending and searched his mind trying to remember what she had told him. It must have been that dream from awhile ago where it was more of a lecture than anything else.

"So tell me more, you stopped when you were saying something about her sisters." Dee Dee explained.

"She has two sisters and her father is a professor where they live. That's really all I know." Dexter told her. She nodded and laid back. Dexter laid down too and watched the clouds float by. They laid there in silence for a little while until Dee Dee spoke.

"Does she make you happy?" She asked. He was baffled by the question. It was out of nowhere to him.

"Why do you ask that? It's not like we are together or anything." Dexter feigned a laugh. He wanted to be with her, but knew it probably wouldn't happen. That kiss though, that meant something right? It meant the world to him. Something about her makes him panic but it was such a wonderful feeling at the same time. _Could it be, love_ he thought? He dismissed the idea.

"You may not be together but does she make you happy?" Dee Dee repeated. Dexter thought about it.

"Yes, she makes me happy." A blush crept up his neck. Dee Dee reached over and petted him.

"I'm glad you found something that brings you happiness," She said. "Soon you'll be able to let everything go and embrace happiness full on."

By the sound of what she said his dream would probably end soon. However he was waiting for the terror, the havoc that follows at the end of all these dreams. But it never came. Dee Dee hugged him.

"Goodbye."

Dexter sat up in bed. He wasn't screaming, crying, or sweating scared out of his mind. Searching on his desk he found his glasses and slipped out of bed. He used the restroom and went into the kitchen. The candles from the other night were still sitting on the table. He smiled and thought about that wonderful kiss as he made breakfast.

Her body pressed against him and desperate hands grabbing. The feeling of her soft lips fitting perfectly with his and the warmth of her skin. Dexter sigh inwardly as he felt his manhood swell. He rubbed his eyes and stopped thinking about her. All he wanted was to make breakfast without an erection. It could be a safety hazard.

Blossom ran her hands through her wet hair to put it back. Warm water splashed on her skin as she stood in the shower. Steam filled the room and fogged any surface it could cling to. She turned the water off and stepped out. She dried herself and got dressed and started to brush her hair getting ready for class.

_I hope it won't be awkward_ she thought. After their kiss she wasn't sure how their relationship would change. She hoped it hadn't changed anything personally. Well that wasn't true, she had hoped that they had gotten closer after that kiss. It was sweet yet at the same time full of passion and lust. Blossom smiled and put her hair up into a bow. She had just wished Bubbles hadn't ruined it.

"Hey Blossom?" Evee popped her head into Blossoms room.

"What do you need Evee?" Blossom asked. Evee stepped into the room more fiddling with her fingers.

"Do you have any sun block? I seemed to have run out." She showed the bottle to Blossom. She started to look around the room but to no avail.

"I don't know if I do Evee." A look a panic crept onto Evee's face. Blossom walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'll have Bubbles go get some for you." Blossom walked Evee out into the living room. She sat her down and went over to Bubbles handing her ten dollars.

"Bubbles could you please get Evee some sun block?" Bubble's looked up at Blossom. She acted out her thinking process by stroking a fake beard.

"If there is something left I could possibly get me something?" She insinuated. Blossom smirked at her sister and shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Get the kind with banana oil; it's the one she likes." Blossom told her.

"Is that why you smell like banana's most of the time?" Bubbles asked Evee as she stood up. She returned a nod.

"I don't like the smell of all t-the other kinds." Evee said. Blossom had to put a stop to the talk before a full fledge conversation started and they were late for class.

"Ok, enough chit chat Bubbles we need to be at the college in half an hour. Please hurry." Blossom told her and shooed her out of the house.

"Be right back master." Bubbles said in a low voice. She left pretending to jog out the door. Blossom shook her head at the silliness of her sister. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a cereal box.

"Have you eaten yet?" Blossom asked as she grabbed a bowl.

"No, I haven't yet." Blossom grabbed another bowl and went to the fridge.

"Is cereal ok? All I have is this berry crunch." She put the milk on the counter and waited for Evee's answer before she poured the bowls. She nodded.

"Sounds fine to me." Evee walked into the kitchen and stood near Blossom. She started to make the cereal while Evee started up a conversation.

"So, w-what happened last night?" Evee asked. Blossom nearly spilt all the milk into one bowl. Blossom composed herself and spoke.

"Nothing much, Breen and I just talked, nothing else." Blossom explained.

"Oh so that's where you went, you never said where you were going." Blossom cursed herself forgetting the two had no idea where she went last night. It was a good thing Bubbles wasn't here or she would be rubbing it in her face.

"Please don't tell Bubbles," Blossom asked her. "She will just shove it in my face."

"Last night she had j-just guessed that's where you had gone, but if she asks me to confirm it my lips are sealed." Evee shut an invisible zipper across her lips. Blossom smiled and thanked her.

As the two finished their bowls Bubbles walked in with a grocery bag. She pulled out the sun block and gave it to Evee.

"Thank you so much Bubbles. You're so nice." Evee gave her a hug.

"Yeah Bubbles, you're so nice." Blossom said sarcastically. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her sister and Blossom returned the gesture. The three started to laugh. Evee began to apply the sun block and the banana smell spread into the house.

"Well we have to get to school after Evee gets her sun block on. Would you mind getting some groceries today?" Blossom gave her sister some money.

"Sure I don't mind," Bubbles said. "You two better hurry, class is going to start in ten minutes."

The two hurried out the door saying their goodbyes. They quickly got into Evee's car and started for the college. A nervous feeling came over Blossom as they got closer to the school. She was on one hand excited to him Dexter again, but at the same time worried she might have pushed him away. Blossom really didn't know what to think anymore, her head was swimming. She tried to mentally prepared herself for anything that could come.


	17. Chapter 17

The bell sounded off and Blossom and Evee were nowhere in sight. He had been watching all the doors waiting for Blossom to come in but she never showed. Dexter sighed and started his class session.

"Please turn to page one thirty eight. Today we are going to be doing another lab. Please read the instructions and get all the required materials from the table to my left." He pointed to a table with glass tubes, breakers, and some chemical compounds spread out in individual size containers. He turned and started to write down information the students may look over and it was bad if they did.

"Please pay special attention to the instructions on the board because if you don't a chemical reaction can happen that will get very messy." Dexter warned them and a student raised her hand.

"What happens Professor Breen?" The woman asked.

"It's like getting gelatin thrown at you and everywhere else." He explained. A wave of laughter spread over the class and Dexter cleared his throat to silence it. He gestured to the table and the students began collecting their supplies.

The sound of the door opening sent a nervous feeling through him. When he turned he was hoping to see a heavenly body, but it was quite the opposite.

"What do you want Mandark?" Dexter asked annoyed. Mandark descended the stairs down to where he was.

"I have the displeasure of asking to borrow some calcium nitrate. I seemed to have run out and you are the only person I know who would have some around here." He retorted. Dexter scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I guess I can give you some of it. Why didn't you just go to double d?" Dexter barked at him. He went into his cabinet and pulled out a container of calcium nitrate for the bastard.

"Here" He tossed it at Mandark and proceeded back to the white board to write down the rest of the directions.

"He only does mechanics and engineering?" Mandark said.

"Yeah but he works in the science department like us. He would have these kinds of things too." Dexter was trying his best to keep composed. All he wanted at that moment was for Mandark to go far away. Or punch him in the face, either would suffice.

Mandark and Dexter had a very conflicting past, enemies from their first meeting. Over the years as kids they fought constantly and built bigger and stronger machines to destroy each other. As everyone knew Mandark had always been in love with his sister Dee Dee but luckily for Dexter Mandark and her never were a couple.

They were friends for awhile surprisingly, Dee Dee wasn't the type of person who could hate or be rude. She was always civil with him even though she knew he was madly in love with her. He would bring her tokens of his affection and she would be flattered but turned him down and explained to him why they couldn't date. It never sunk in though, but Dee Dee was an incredibly patient person and eventually he kept his affection for her in the background.

When she moved away Dexter rarely saw Mandark, which he enjoyed. However when she came back Mandark found out and had to visit. That week though contained the fateful day when the accident happened. Mandark took all of his pain out on Dexter from then on and Dexter learned a depth of hate he never could have fathomed.

What Mandark said was unforgivable. Dexter was so irate when he learned they both were working at the same college. He had learned to live with it over the years, but they both kept their distance from each other. The conversation became a whispered inferno of pure hate.

"Well then next time I'll just go to him and not have to bother with such a pathetic excuse of a teacher." Dexter clenched his fists.

"Get out of my laboratory right now before I have security remove you or I do it myself." He pointed to the doorway.

"Like a peeksqueek could take me down." Mandark growled.

"I'll just ring that chicken neck you have. I'm sure it breaks easily." Dexter told him.

"I hope you die." Mandark said bitterly.

"Right back at you, Susan." Dexter replied with a smirk. Mandark gave Dexter an agitated look and he watched as Mandark removed himself from his classroom. _How dare he come in here acting so smug?_

In an instance though the anger and hurt he was feeling started to melt away at the sight of Blossom walking in with Evee. The two came down to where he was.

"We're so sorry we are late. I had to have Bubbles to get Evee some sun block and-" Dexter cut her off with a dismissive hand wave.

"It is fine, I know Evee's condition and it's not the first time she was late for that reason." He gave Evee an understanding smile. She smiled wryly and sniffled.

"We started a new lab so you two may want to hurry and get started. Pay attention to the notes on the board though because if you don't-" A loud bang went off near the trio and Dexter was covered with a pink goo. He wiped the gelatin like substance off his face and began to clean his glasses.

"Or that is what happens." He slipped his glasses back on and looked at the table where all the people were covered with the same substance.

"Opps." One of the students said shrugging their shoulders. Dexter sighed and walked over to the table.

Blossom covered her mouth to try and stifle a laugh. Luckily Dexter had walked away and she could let a little chortle escape. Evee seemed too have been hit by some shrapnel of the experiment gone wrong.

"Let's get you washed up." Blossom said escorting her to the nearest sink. They were cleaning her off when the two heard a whistle. Evee didn't seem to care but Blossom wanted to see what was going on. Dexter was holding a whistle and staring at the wall across from him. She gasped when a door sized gap opened and three robots charged out going to Dexter.

"Please clean this mess up Dex-bots." He instructed them and they began to clean the room. She watched Dexter walk back down with the students and they walked through a door near the robots entrance. They disappeared for a few moments then reappeared completely clean.

"What was that?" Blossom said to herself.

"He teaches robotics also." Evee explained to Blossom. She jumped not realizing Evee had finished washing herself up and was standing behind her. Evee got startled by Blossom jumping and they started to laugh, Evee more nervously and soft. The two walked to an empty table and started to work on their lab.

"So he makes robots?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, he explained to us the ones he has here were just a few that he kept from him childhood to help clean up messes." Evee told her.

"Childhood!" Blossom exclaimed. "He must have more now then; I'm surprised his house isn't completely robotic. He could make his life so easy." Blossom said.

"No actually. I was in the classroom when a few students went to ask him about the robots when we first saw them when an experiment exploded in October," Evee poured some ingredients together and stirred them. Blossom listened intently.

"They asked him why he didn't have the whole room robotic; he explained to them that he was done building robots. He only taught the art of simple robotics now. They asked him 'why though?' and he replied that something had happened a long time ago that completely changed his world and for him it was better to get back to basics."

Blossom wondered if it had anything to do with his sister.

"Hey what are y-you doing over spring break?" Evee asked changing the subject. She thought about it for a moment and didn't really have anything planned. Maybe going back home for a little.

"I'm not really doing much, why you ask?" Evee sniffled and shook a beaker.

"Well, I'm going to visit my uncle, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. He has a pretty big house so you can invite Bubbles…" She paused for a second and leaned in.

"And Professor Breen if you want." She whispered to her. It actually sounded like it may be fun to go Blossom thought. Wasn't her uncle a retired general or something?

"That sounds really nice Evee. I would love to come and I'm sure Bubbles would too." Blossom told her. Evee made an excited squeak, Blossom smiled at her friend. Even though she was a nervous wreck she was really fun to be around.

The two continued with the lab for the rest of the class period. Dexter dismissed the class and Blossom lingered behind. She told Evee to go to her next class and she would meet her there when she was done. She walked slowly to him, not sure what to say or do. He was fiddling with something and had yet to see her.

"Dexter?" Blossom said softly, he dropped what he was holding and turned around. She giggled and he blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said. Dexter scratched the back of his head and gave her a warm smile.

"No it's ok, it wasn't anything important." The two stood in a tense silence, every time they spoke it was at the same time and they went quiet again. Blossom felt her face heat up as Dexter took action and pulled her into his arms holding her close. This was so nice she thought and rested her head against his chest. His breath stirred the hair on her head, he smelt of fresh soap and she sighed.

"I think its best we talk later," He said softly kissing her brow. She nodded understanding people would be walking in any second.

"Come by during lunch, ok?" He kissed her brow again. She nodded again and walked away slowly. All she wanted was to go back into his arms but she knew this wasn't the time or place. Students started to file into the room and take their seats. Blossom ran to her next class trying not to be late knowing Professor Osworth didn't like tardiness.


	18. Chapter 18

Dexter paced his room waiting for Blossom to show. Lunch had just started and he knew it would take her a little while before she made it over here. He looked around his desk to see if there was anything he could do to keep him busy while he waited for her, a clanking noise sounded off from the backroom and Dexter walked over to see what the cause was. He pressed the door release button and it shot up and inside was his dex-bots. One of them had toppled over off of its designated tracks and upon closer inspection showed that its arm had come loose.

Dexter grabbed a ratchet that was nearby and began to work on the damaged robot. It clicked repeatedly as he tightened the nuts and bolts back on. Once he'd finally finished putting the arm back on the task of putting it back up on its tracks was next. Dexter tried to pick it up but the bot was too heavy for one person. At times like this it made him wonder how the he built such a heavy thing. Looking around he saw the other two dex-bots and turned them on and used them to lift and place the fixed robot down.

The bots shut down and he turned to see Blossom standing there. Even though he had seen her earlier she still looked cute in her shorts and tank top. She must have been watching him while he was finishing the robot. Dexter stepped toward her with a warm smile. He pressed the door button again and the door shut behind him.

"Hi." He said softly. She smiled and placed her bag down.

"Hi, fixing something I see," she said. He adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, I'm sure you saw, one of the dex-bots had fallen over and its arm loosened," he explained. She smiled and looked him over. He looked at himself and noticed he had some oil smudges on his lab coat.

"Well, I did see a little, but I think it was the oil that would have tipped someone off." He laughed and tried to wipe the stains away but instead only made them worse. He removed his lab coat and started to take off his dirtied gloves.

"Yeah I should probably-"

"Just hold still," Blossom interrupted and rubbed her thumb against his cheek to clean off a smudge. He could feel the warmth of her body against him. She was so close all he wanted was to pull her into another passionate kiss. She finished cleaning his cheek and stepped back to admire her work.

"There you go all clean." she smiled. _She is so adorable _Dexter thought. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Loving the way her body molded perfectly against his, he used his hand to tilt her chin up and pressed his lips against hers softly and for that moment the world seemed to fade away. All troubles and nonsense melted away for the moment. The kiss ended as fast as it started and Blossom stared at him. Dexter smiled, her eyes were so gorgeous.

"So," She said softly. "To our first order of business, we were going to talk about last night." He nodded and the two sat down. It was silent for a moment. The two weren't sure what to say. She was staring down as if expecting the worse it seemed.

"Did it mean anything to you?" Blossom asked quietly. She turned her pink eyes to him; it looked like she was going to cry. He tilted his head to the side confused. What would make her cry? Why did it sound like she was waiting for a familiar sense of disappointment? All he wanted to do was make her feel like how he saw her; perfect.

"Of course it did, I thought it was wonderful," He wrapped his hand around hers to comfort her and a smile spread across her face.

"In fact, think you're wonderful," Dexter gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Tears started to stream down her face. What is making her so emotional? He reached a hand up to wipe away her tears.

"Did it mean anything to you?" he asked her back. Slowly she nodded and sniffled. Not being able to just sit here and watch her cry, Dexter pulled her close to him so she could rest her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"It's nothing." She said and gave him a smile to try and convince him. He wasn't convinced. Something must have happened to her for her to act like this. In a sense he was admitting that he liked her and he hoped she was doing the same thing back.

"Hey, what are you doing over spring break?" Blossom said out of nowhere, probably just to change the subject.

"I don't have any plans," he told her.

"Would you like to come with Evee, Bubbles, and I to Evee's uncles over the break? He lives in a place called Endsville," she asked as she wiped her face.

"Yes, on one condition," he started.

"What is it?" Blossom asked confused.

"That we go on a real date, just us, with no interruptions." She stared at him and smirked.

"What will we do with Bubbles then?" She asked.

"We'll put her in a closet," Dexter said with a laugh as he kissed her brow. She chortled and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

*******************

Fuzzy sat in his chair listening to the last of their conversation over his receiver. When he was assigned to keep an eye on the scientist he wired his classroom and house with microphones. He was leaning back in his chair; resting his feet on his desk after he had just taken apart one of his sniping rifles, cleaning it to pass the time. He had just finished an assassin job earlier and came back to listen in. The sound of static and voices started again.

"That's not nice," a female voice said with a laugh.

"It would keep her out of our hair for a little while," a male voice replied. The two finished their conversations and said their goodbyes as Fuzzy finished cleaning his rifle. He put it all back together and placed it in its case. It was time to report his findings to Mr. J.

Fuzzy made his way to Mr. J's office down the hall. As he got closer a squeaking noise caught his attention and he followed it. It was coming from his bosses' office and behind the door he could hear low groans and heavy breathing. He smirked and leaned against the wall next to the door. A little later a muffled female moan and a deep growl sounded off and the squeaking ceased.

Fuzzy knocked on the door and he heard a gasp come from inside the room. He kept from laughing and waited for the invitation to come in. A few minutes passed and the sound of ruffling and whispers came from inside before princess stepped out; he could smell the sweat on her and the heat of her skin. Her cheeks were flushed red; she was embarrassed but would never admit it. She was too stubborn to show any emotion that made her seem weak.

"You can come in now," she told him and hurried away to avoid communication. Fuzzy stepped into the room and translucent smoke rose from the chair behind the desk. He laughed as he plopped down on one of the couches, the smell of sex hung heavy in the room.

"Had yourselves a little evenin' romp I hear," Fuzzy drawled. Mr. J turned his chair around and gave Fuzzy a smile. He took a drag from his cigarette and he made a gesture Fuzzy knew as the 'tell me what you know' movement. He wasn't going to acknowledge or deny it.

"Apparently, these two love birds are taking a vacation during spring break to Endsville. We can call in our connections out there with Him." Mr. J nodded and took another drag.

"Also, Bubbles and a friend of Blossom are also going to be joining in to the mix," Fuzzy explained.

"They don't matter as much. Get in touch with Him a-s-a-p and have him come down so we can talk. While they are down there he can keep an eye on them. We also need Princess to get his little friend in the mean time." He took a long drag and finished his cigarette grinding it into his ash tray.

"Yes sir," Fuzzy said, he started to leave when Mr. J turned his chair around to look out on the city. He did that often, it normally helped him sort out his plans. Him was one of their main connections in Endsville that Mr. J had. He was a supernatural creature who for some reason ran a night club, a very successful one. One day he had explained it to Fuzzy because he wondered why such a powerful person would end up just running a silly night club.

Him told Fuzzy that he loved the high life and is a social butterfly. His night club gives him the chance to meet all kinds of different people. It was still strange to Fuzzy, but he had always thought Him was strange. He made it back to his office and sat down to make the call when the sound of people chattering came from his receiver. He turned it off and dialed the phone.

"Helloooooo," an effeminate voice said over the other side of the phone, drawing out the word like a song.

"Evenin' Him, we have a favor to ask of you." Fuzzy leaned back and rested his feet on his desk.

"And what would that be Mr. Kins?" Him asked in his drawn out way of speaking.

"I will be needing your assistance soon to keep an eye on a powerpuff and her love interest."

"Ooooooooooooooooo sounds fun!" Fuzzy rubbed his brow. What was with this guy?

"Then you'll help?" Fuzzy asked.

"Of course darling," Him replied. "Why would I miss out on a plan to foil to the powerpuff girls?"

"Then I bid you good evenin' and we will get in contact when I have more information," Fuzzy told him.

"Splendid!" Fuzzy heard a click on the other side of the phone, Him hung up. He was kind of glad he didn't have to talk to him anymore. Talking to Him over the phone was almost impossible to Fuzzy. His mannerisms were so obnoxious sometimes. He turned the receiver back on and listened to see if anything important may come up.


	19. Chapter 19

Dexter called Otto to talk about his talk with Blossom two days ago. He needed to talk with someone and Otto was the first person who came to mind. The screen popped up and the video stream from Otto's phone popped up on the wall.

"Hey Otto," Dexter said. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, go for it. I was just reading." Otto replied.

"I can't believe it Otto, you know that girl I was talking about?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, the dream girl right?" Otto asked. Dexter nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Blossom. Some stuff happened the other night and now I'm going with her, her sister and her friend to Endsville for spring break." Otto smirked.

"What kind of stuff?" He questioned. Dexter felt a blush creep up his neck and he cleared his throat.

"That's none of your business," Dexter explained. Otto started to laugh.

"Look, Otto, I'm really nervous about this. I mean I just met her and-" Otto put up a dismissive hand to silence Dexter.

"Yes, but this is the best I've seen you in a long time Dexter. It's like you're back to your normal self again. I can tell you really care about her and there is something special about her." Otto said trying to comfort his frazzled friend. Dexter sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess you're right Otto, thanks. Well, I have to get back to working on these tests." Dexter said.

"I'm lucky and was able to get mine done all ready. It's mostly just essays anyway," Otto replied taking a drink of what Dexter could only assume as chocolate milk.

"I'll see you around the school. Goodnight Dexter." Otto said.

"Yeah, have a good night too Otto." Dexter replied and the stream died down.

Otto's living room had two walls that were bookshelves that were stocked with history material. He sat back down where he originally was sitting and continued to read his book. Awhile after he started the book a knock at the door caught his attention. He placed the book down and made his way to the door. He swallowed from what he saw. It was the cute red head from the hospital a few days ago. She smiled sweetly and rested her hands behind her back.

"Excuse me, my car got a flat tire and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me." She pointed in the direction it was in and gave him a pouty face. He adjusted his glasses and looked the way she pointed. He could see a small sports car down the road that must be hers.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind helping." He stepped out and locked the door behind him. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you!" She started for the car and Otto followed. She opened the trunk and showed him the spare tire. He pulled it out with the jack to lift the car.

"It's this back tire here. I don't know what I could have hit." She said softly. Otto took a look.

"It seems like you somehow ran over a nail in the road." He gave her a smile then went to work on the flat tire. As he started to pump the jack he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his vision went black. Princess stood behind him with a lug wrench. She hit him hard enough to knock him out but not enough to do any damage. She tapped on the door and Fuzzy sat up from the back. He slinked out and stretched. Princess took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one taking a long drag and letting the smoke come out of her nose. It reminded Fuzzy of a dragon.

"Ugh, I think I pulled somethin' getting' out of your tiny car." He brushed his suit off and looked at Otto.

"Hey, it's better than your stupid truck." She said. He scoffed and leaned on the car.

"At least I could put him in the back, just tie him up so we can get going." Fuzzy told her. She stuck her tongue out then rested her cigarette in between her lips as she tied Otto up. He watched amused by how she tied the knots.

"Think ya can put in some more bows sweet cheeks?" He teased her. She sneered at him and took a drag walking to the driver's door.

"Just get him in the car asshole." She slipped in the car and waited for Fuzzy to get done. He picked Otto up and placed him into the back seat then changed the tire. Fuzzy got into the passenger seat.

"I didn't say you could get in." She said annoyed.

"Ha ha you're so funny Princess." Fuzzy said dryly as he put on his seat belt. Princess peeled out turning around to go back to Townsville.

Blossom was cramming for her mid terms next week. She knew her weekend was all ready spent trying to remember all the things she had been taught. She had to meld her notes from her classes in Townsville with the ones she had been taking here. It was a notebook paper monster. She groaned inwardly and laid her head down. The thought that kept her going was the excitement of going on a date with Dexter_. I wonder what we'll do_ she thought. It was so nice knowing he liked her for her, and not because of her powers. The only downside is she would have to tell him at some point.

She couldn't hide forever. What would happen if she exposed herself though? Would he leave her, or worse exploit her like her ex did. She shivered at the thought. Dexter seemed different, _but I shouldn't let my defense down so easily_. Blossom could feel the burn of tears but blinked them away. _Never again_ she told herself.

Dexter's situation wasn't much better. He needed to prepare all the tests, answer sheets, and essay documents for the week ahead. The only thing that made him feel better was after this week was over he would finally have a chance to take Blossom on a real date. He started to think of ideas she might like. It seemed so far away though; he grabbed some paper and started to work on another test that was for his robotics class.

The week went by ok for the two. Occasionally they saw each other out of class but normally it was with Bubbles and Evee. Blossom gave him her number in case he needed to get a hold of them for information about the trip. Dexter was usually busy with grading his papers and Blossom was studying. It was lucky for him he had machines to help grade the multiple choice questions. He had to correct all the written tests himself though.

Blossom's exams went ok but she had trouble with her engineering class. Her teacher Double D was very strict on how things should be done because of his obsessive compulsive disorder. She was afraid that if a period was out of place she would get docked points. She noticed something that was odd through the week though, her history professor was missing so that exam got cancelled. Finally the week had passed and everyone was relieved to be free.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Evee started to pack for the trip. The three decided that Bubbles would drive down to Evee's uncles. Bubbles could take directions well and Evee got sick during long drives so it all worked out. Blossom wrote down a list for everyone beforehand so they wouldn't forget anything. It included two weeks' worth of clothes plus a few extra pairs of clothes incase anything happened and some toiletries.

For Evee she made sure she put something in there about bringing extra sun block and parasols since she was at home packing. Bubbles only had enough clothes for a week, so she needed to get them all washed. She wore one of Blossoms oversized shirts so it covered her.

"Hey Blossom?" Bubbles called from the laundry room.

"Bubbles just come in here so we can talk!" Blossom called back. Bubbles floated in from the laundry room and landed on Blossoms bed. Blossom put another pair of shorts in her suit case and checked off the pair on her list.

"What do you want?" Blossom asked as she put her hair and tooth brush into her bag.

"Since Endsville is next to Townsville I'm thinking about going over sometime to get some extra clothes. Would that be ok?" Blossom thought about it for a moment.

"I guess, however you cannot use any super powers until you are out of range of where we are staying. Promise me that and I really don't care." Blossom told her sister.

"Cross my heart sis." Bubbles said and made the motion over her chest. Blossom smiled and went back to packing. A knock at the door caught both of their attentions. Bubbles started for the door and Blossom stopped her.

"Let me answer it Bubbles, you're not dressed." Bubbles looked at herself and giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I'll be in the laundry room." She skipped off and Blossom answered the door. A large polka dotted umbrella greeted her.

"Hi Evee, are you all packed?" Evee jolted and spun around. She gave Blossom a nervous smile and nodded.

"Yeah, all my stuff is in my car." She pointed to the yellow car she drove. Blossom asked her to come in and Bubbles popped into the room. Evee gave her a funny look and Bubbles pointed to the back room.

"I'm doing laundry." She explained. Evee nodded and sniffled putting her umbrella away. The three sat around waiting for Bubbles to finish getting ready for their departure. Blossoms phone rang off and she hurried to grab it.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Hey, it's Dexter. I'm all ready whenever you want me to come over." He let her know.

"We will swing by and grab you when Bubbles is done." Blossom said.

"Oh ok. Hey Blossom, have you seen Otto? Actually you'd know him as Professor Osworth." He asked. Blossom thought about it.

"No, he didn't show up for any of his exams I heard." Blossom told him. There was a pause over the phone.

"Ok, I have been trying to get a hold of him for the past few days but he hasn't been answering. I hope he is ok…" Dexter went silent again.

"I'm sure he's fine Dexter, we'll see you soon." She could tell he was stressed out from the situation. Hopefully this little vacation would help him relax.

"Yeah, probably, see you soon. Bye." The phone clicked and Blossom snapped her phone shut. _I hope he is ok _Blossom thought. For the time she had been there he hadn't even been late to class or missed a day. He was very particular to punctuality. She pushed the thought aside and called Bubbles.

"Hurry up Bubbles, everyone is waiting for you!"

"I'll be done in a second!" She called back.

"Then Evee and I are going to put our stuff in the car." Blossom called to her and escorted Evee out to Bubbles car with her suitcase.


	20. Chapter 20

Dexter lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was waiting for Blossom and the other girls to come get him for the trip. His mind was preoccupied with Otto though. What had happened? Otto normally would never leave without leaving some sort of note or message. Was it an emergency? Was he hurt? Millions of more questions filled Dexter's mind. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. There was a bad feeling eating away at him. He knew something must be wrong but what it was he had no idea.

"He's ok." Dexter told himself. It wasn't very reassuring. The only family that Otto had that Dexter knew of was Larry 3000 and Tuddrusselbut he had no way of contacting them. They could be anywhere in the world or time. He walked into the kitchen and decided to make something to eat to distract himself. He grabbed some eggs, milk, butter and toast to make himself an omelet. The smell of eggs filled the house as he finished and sat down to eat. He washed the dishes and went over his house again making sure everything was in order for his leaving. Dexter walked into the garage and activated the computer.

"Good morning Dexter." A monotonic female voice greeted him.

"Good morning computer. Please lock down the entire house in half an hour." Dexter said.

"Yes Dexter." She replied.

"Thank you computer, I'll see you when I return." Dexter left the room and stepped outside to water some of his plants. The sound of a car pulling up caught his attention. A blond with pig tails stepped out who he could only assume was Bubbles. She started to walk up to the door when Dexter called to her.

"Hey! Over here!" Dexter waved at her. She smiled and made her way over.

"Are you ready?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I'll get my things and be out in a moment." She nodded and made her way back to the car. Dexter stepped into the house and grabbed his luggage. A nervous feeling settled in his stomach. He wondered who he was going to be sitting next to. He only could see Bubbles since she came out of the driver's side. Hopefully she was calmer while she drives. He locked his front door and walked over to the car. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see who exactly was in what seat. He opened the back door and Blossom was sitting in the seat adjacent to his.

"Bubbles could you pop the trunk?" He asked. She reached her hand down and the trunk clicked open.

"Yeah, no problem. Just hurry I want to miss the heavy traffic." Bubbles said.

"Thanks." Dexter stuffed his suitcase in the trunk and slammed it shut. He hopped into the car and pulled his seat belt on as Bubbles sped out of the drive way. He grabbed at the seat; it was going to be a long ride. Or maybe not by the way Bubbles was all ready driving. Dexter watched the town pass by through his window. He felt the warmth of someone else's hand wrap around his. When he looked over Blossom had linked their hands together. She gave him a friendly squeeze and smiled. She leaned over and used her hand to shield her voice from the front.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm scared of her driving too." Blossom whispered. The warmth of her breath sent a shiver down his back.

"It does, but mostly because you're here." He whispered back. She giggled softly and swiftly pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey hey hey!" Bubbles pointed a finger back. "No funny business back there."

"Of course not." Blossom said innocently and smirked.

"Good, music time!" Bubbles turned on her music player. It was mostly full of pop and alternative music of what Dexter heard. He was more or less distracted by Blossom. It had been about an hour since they left and she had fallen asleep. She was so cute, all he wanted to do was let her sleep in his arms. All of a sudden Dexter was thrown forward into the back of Bubbles seat and his glasses flew off of his face.

"What the fuck!" Bubbles called out. Dexter was trying to see what happened as Bubbles picked up speed again. He searched for his glasses finding them on the car floor. He quickly slipped them on and saw Blossom make a noise and stretched.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Dexter added.

"Some jerk just cut me off almost slamming into me. I had to stop or he would have made us crash." Bubbles said grumpily.

"At least we're all safe." Blossom said. Dexter noticed Evee was completely still and quite.

"We should probably hit a rest stop soon. I think Evee needs to get out of the car for a little." Dexter suggested and Bubbles agreed.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I'll keep an eye out for one." Bubbles replied. Blossom reached a hand to Evee and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's ok Evee." She just nodded but continued to be silent. Blossom gave Dexter a nervous look. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's ok; she'll feel better after we stop." Blossom sighed and fell back into her seat.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." Dexter told her. He took a hold of her hand and rubbed the back with his thumb. She nodded and leaned over in her seat to rest her head on his shoulder. Within ten minutes she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He rested his head on hers and soon fell asleep too.

"Dexter, Dexter wake up!" A female voice said to him. He assumed it was Bubbles but the voice was slightly off. He just blamed that from falling asleep.

"Are we there Bubbles?" He asked as he stretched. Two hands planted on his shoulders and shook him. He rubbed his eyes and focused on who was doing it, once again he thought it was Bubbles.

"Stop shaking me Bubbles." He pushed the hands away then gasped when he realized who it was.

"Dee Dee, what's going on?" The world around them was tinted red, and flames that seemed to never burn adorned buildings and trees. The sound of chaos was the only thing he heard other than Dee Dee's voice. Dexter stood up quickly and studied everything around him. Dee Dee turned him back around.

"Dexter, focus on me. Something terrible is going to happen. It has all ready been set into motion however no matter what I need you to be strong, no matter what you hear me!" She nearly was shouting at the end. Tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Dee Dee, I'm confused. What's going on?" He tried to look away but she kept his line of vision on her.

"Please Dexter, do not feed into your guilt. Never, you shouldn't even have any it wasn't your fault." Dee Dee urged him.

"How wasn't it my fault Dee Dee! I built all those bots and I watched them do it! If I just hadn't then everything would be fine and you'd still be here." The sound of an explosion echoed through the town. He wanted to look but Dee Dee wouldn't let his line of sight stray from her. It was as if she was protecting him from seeing something. Tears burned his eyes and started to stream down his face. Dee Dee pulled him in close. His heart started to ache as he held his sister close. Dexter looked up and saw three streaks of red, blue and green lines in the sky.

"I love you Dexter. Be strong for me ok?" Dee Dee asked. He nodded and held onto her. Dexter's vision went black.

Blossom placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook Dexter. He had fallen asleep too on their way to the rest stop but when they got there he didn't wake up. She decided to wake him up after using the restroom. When she came back she noticed he was crying and mumbling about something. She couldn't make out the words but could only guess it wasn't something pleasant and she should wake him up.

"Dexter?" Blossom said again. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around confused. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He straightened in his seat and wiped the tears from his face. Dexter gave her a weak smile and sighed.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Blossom asked. He nodded trying to calm down.

"I see we made it to the rest stop." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we've been here for a little. Evee is feeling way better now." She said with a nod and looked out the window. She could see Bubbles and Evee by the vending machines. Evee was struggling with a bag and it tore asunder shooting chips everywhere. Bubbles started to giggle and Evee was even laughing. Blossom smiled and looked back at Dexter.

"I think I'm going to go use the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment." He slipped out of the car and went to the rooms. Blossom got out of the car and went over to where the other girls were. They chatted while they waited for Dexter and acquired some snacks for the rest of the drive. Once he came out they all pilled back into the car and were on their way.

"How much longer until we get there?" Blossom asked.

"It isn't much longer, I'd say only about half an hour," Evee replied. "It's easy to tell when you get in because there is a large iron archway that reads 'Endsville'"

"How neat." Blossom said. She watched out the window as they drove to their destination. The thoughts of being so close to home made her want to go and visit but she knew she couldn't. She looked over at Dexter, he was looking out his window also. Blossom was curious about what he was dreaming about earlier.

"Hey Dexter." She said softly. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he replied adjusting his glasses.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you dreaming about earlier?" Blossom fiddled with her hands hoping she wasn't being rude.

"It was my sister. She was giving me some sort of warning." He said with a sigh and stared out the window.

"Her name was Dee Dee right?" Blossom asked. Dexter nodded and was about to say something when Bubbles started to talk.

"Hey there's Endsville!" Bubbles pointed to the archway. Blossom and Dexter looked through the windshield and saw it.

"It won't be much longer now," Evee said. "Hey guys my uncle said for me to warn you about the boy next door and his friends. H-he'll probably tell you again when we get there."

"What's his name?" Dexter asked.

"Billy." Evee said.


	21. Chapter 21

Bubbles pulled up to a rather large house that had an exquisite garden and topiary on the front lawn.

"Wow, his house is beautiful." Blossom said.

"After retiring from the military he picked up gardening to keep calm. He has a small anger issue." Evee explained and stepped out of the car. The rest followed and walked with Evee up to the door. Blossom was so amazed at how well kept everything was. He must know a lot about plants she thought.

"Evee, my darling niece how have you been?" A man said as he wrapped his arms around her. He was bald with a large scar across his left eye. Blossom almost gasped when he opened his eyes and the one with the scar was milky white.

"I've been lovely Uncle Skarr. These are the friends I w-was telling you about." She introduced them all to her uncle.

"Welcome all please come in." He closed the door behind them after everyone made it in. The inside of the house was almost as grand as the outside was. It had a very modern style and each room seemed to have a different theme.

"Please follow me to your rooms." He said in a firm tone. Everyone did as they were told and fell in form behind Evee's uncle. Blossom looked around as she walked, there were so many interesting things in his house. There were war replicas and other things from the military. Mementos from all over the world seemed to be everywhere. The line had stopped and Blossom bumped into Bubbles.

"Sorry." She whispered to her sister.

"I have two rooms; make your accommodations however you would like." Bubbles grabbed Evee and ran into one room.

"Evee and I are sleeping in this room. Blossom, Dexter, you get the other one." Blossoms jaw dropped. They were going to be in the same bed? Bubbles drove her crazy sometimes.

"Wonderful," Skarr clapped his hands together. "Now I'm going to finish lunch while you unpack." He started to leave but turned back around.

"Oh, if you see a boy in a red cap with a rather large nose, avoid him. All he is is trouble. I'm sure he all ready knows you are here." He walked away to the kitchen. The four went to the car to collect their things. They went back and forth till it was Blossom who was left. She turned and gasped, dropping her bag. A teenage boy with a red baseball hat was standing near her.

"You scared me." She said with a laugh as she grabbed her bag. He just stared at her and she smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm going to go inside, bye." Blossom started to walk away and the boy talked.

"Hi I'm Billy, I like roller skating and long walks on the-" He started to manically cough. I don't want to be rude to him she thought. She rummaged through her bag and found a bottle of water.

"Here drink this. My name is Blossom, nice to meet you Billy. I have to go inside now." He drank the water and continued to stand there. Blossom ignored him and hurried into the house.

"Are you ok Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just met that Billy kid. I think he's still outside." The two girls peeked out the window and saw Billy standing out there.

"That so isn't creepy." Bubbles said as she put the curtain back.

"Hey look, someone is going up to him." Blossom said. Bubbles pulled the curtain back again to see. A blonde girl in a black and pink dress with a yellow flower on it walked up to Billy. Her hair was combed back and held with a black hair band. Billy seemed to get extremely excited about her presence. She said something to him and he kept on talking then pointed to the house. She looked over; Blossom and Bubbles gasped and let the curtain fall back into place. They looked at each other and laughed.

"They must be friends." Blossom said.

"Lunch is ready!" Skarr called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" The girls called.

************************************

Fuzzy walked down the street, his fedora was angled down so most of his face was hidden. It was dark out and neon lights shone everywhere, it was the night life down this street in Endsville. He got the usual reaction when he went into public. The obligatory 'hey it's not Halloween' anymore joke, some people just stared, and sometimes he would get a whistle or two. The sound of techno music was coming from Him's club down the street called The Manufactured Lullaby.

Fuzzy walked into the night club to find Him. When first entering the club you are on the top floor and everything else is sunk into the ground. Looking down he saw scantily clad women and men on the dance floor drinking and trying to find love for the night. Sexuality oozed from every corner of this place Fuzzy thought. It also had an old time seventies feel to it.

The dance floor was rainbow checkered with lights underneath and a few disco balls and strobe lights hung from the ceiling. Colored lights shone down flying all over the room. Down the middle of the whole club was a run way with three stripper poles. Two women and one man were performing at the moment. On one side of the run way was the dance floor and the other was a smoking lounge and the bar. Fuzzy descended the stairs and a woman walked up to him. She was a cute little brunette that had on decent clothes compared to the other women here. He liked a woman who had respected themselves.

"Hey handsome," She said with a smile. "I've never seen you here before."

He smirked and took her hand kissing the back of it.

"Good evenin' darling, I'd love to chat but I have a previous engagement," He winked at her and handed her a business card. "Call me some time." She giggled.

"Such a gentlemen." She kissed his cheek and walked off. He laughed and knocked on Him's door. He walked out and Fuzzy it took all he had from letting his jaw hit the floor. Normally when he saw him he was in a red suit, but this was, he didn't know what to think. He was wearing what looked like a red mini dress with a thick black belt and hemmed with pink fur at the collar and bottom. He also had on makeup, fake eyelashes, two lobster claw earnings, and black high heeled thigh high boots.

The only thing on him that Fuzzy was used to was his hair was slicked back, he still had his curled goatee, and his eyes are completely green with black irises.

"Hellooo Fuzzy, please some in." He said in a high voice that always seemed to echo. Fuzzy cleared his throat and stepped in. The whole room was red, even the lights were tinted red. Fuzzy took a seat in front of Him's desk and took off his hat. Him sat down and crossed his legs resting his hands on his knees.

"So Fuzzy, what brings you to my humble abode?" Him asked.

"I called a week or so ago about Blossom and her boyfriend, Dexter. Well they are now in town and we are needing your help," Him nodded and Fuzzy pulled a few photos out of his pocket placing them on his desk.

"Here are pictures of Blossom, Dexter, his friend we kidnapped, and where they are currently residing." Him picked them up and studied them. He placed them into a drawer and looked at Fuzzy.

"What exactly can I do for you and your lovely boss?" Him asked in a lower more serious tone. Fuzzy leaned back in his chair.

"I need you to give Mr. J's number to Dexter somehow. Make sure you entice him with the picture of his friend Otto and the idea that we can bring his sister back." Fuzzy instructed.

"However you cannot let Blossom see anything. You'll also need to tell Dexter not to mention this to anyone, ok?" Fuzzy said. Him nodded and stood up.

"I can transform into something and get him to come here." Him suggested. Fuzzy thought about it for a moment.

"Can you get into his dreams?" Fuzzy asked.

"There is very little I can't do Fuzzy." Him said in a demonic voice. Fuzzy smirked at how defensive he was being.

"Tempt him to either come to your club or go into his dreams. I really don't care; you can carve it into a person and throw it at him for all I care. Just keep an eye on him and get that information to him," Fuzzy stood up putting his fedora back on.

"I'm leaving now, I'll see you later." He stepped out of his office.

"Toodles!" Him called out.

Fuzzy walked by the bar and saw the girl from earlier. He grabbed her by the waist and placed some money on the counter. She giggled and moved with the motions. They descended the stairs and left into the neon darkness.

****************************************

Dexter waited outside the door until Blossom finished getting ready for bed. He let her get dressed in the room while he went to the bathroom.

"You can come in now" She said through the door. Dexter entered the room and his eyes automatically fell on Blossom. She was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair in a t-shirt and short shorts.

"Wow." Dexter said. Blossom turned to looked at him then at herself.

"What?" She asked. He walked over to her and ran a finger down her cheek.

"You're beautiful that's what." He said softly and planted a kiss on her lips. She stared at him with those pink eyes and he couldn't resist. He had to have her, right now. He kissed her lightly once, then twice. She leaned toward him and he pulled her up enveloping her in his arms. Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck. He planted a hand on her waist and pulled her close as possible. He licked and nibbled on her lips; as soon as her tongue touched his, the invitation had been sent. He invaded her mouth, he couldn't taste her enough. She was sweet, she was trembling, and she held him close.

Dexter pulled her with him over to the bed, scattering kisses from her mouth to her neck. Once they found the bed in their torrent of passion. Blossom took his glasses off and pushed him onto it. He watched her as she mounted him rubbing against his member. He let out a hissing breath and pulled her back into another devouring kiss. He smoothed his hands down her back and cupped her rump, pressing her down against him. A desired moan came from her that only made him want her more. He sat up and took off his shirt. Blossom ran her hands over the bare flesh and sighed. She dismounted him and lay on the bed. Did I do something wrong he thought.

"What's wrong?" Dexter asked. Blossom shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I… I don't know. I don't think I can do this right now…" Dexter took in a deep breath and nodded. He brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek.

"I understand, would you like me to sleep out in the living room? I really wouldn't mind if it makes you more comfortable." She thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"I'm sorry; I don't mind sleeping in the same bed but right now… I probably wouldn't be able to contain myself." She said. Dexter planted a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Don't worry about having to explain yourself. I'll be on the couch beautiful, have a good sleep." Dexter grabbed a blanket and left the room. He laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He had so much on his mind at the moment. There was Blossom of course, I wonder why she stopped. Maybe tomorrow she'd tell him. Then there was the fact that Otto went missing. Dexter sighed and laid on his side to sleep, he'd deal with it all tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Dexter woke up to the smell of freshly roasted coffee. He rubbed his head and sat up waiting for his eyes to adjust as much as they would without his glasses. His hand searched the floor until it hit against his glasses. Slipping them on Skarr came into view adjacent to him. He was sipping on his drink, most likely the coffee Dexter smelt, and reading a newspaper.

"Good morning." Skarr greeted Dexter.

"Morning…" Dexter said tiredly.

"So, what did you do to wind up on the couch?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh I really didn't do anything. Blossom said she felt more comfortable if I was out here." Skarr nodded, his view never deterring from his paper.

"My niece talks very highly of her, I'm just glad she found a friend. She has always had a problem meeting new people," He lowered his paper and looked at Dexter. "So because of this Blossom is sort of like an adoptive niece to me. Don't do anything stupid or I'll hurt you, got it?" Dexter nodded and Skarr went back to reading his paper.

Shuffling noises came from the hall and a sleepy Bubbles emerged. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Good morning." She mumbled quietly making her way to the kitchen. Dexter heard rustling and guessed she was looking around for food. He made his way to the restroom and then to Blossoms room. Slowly he opened the door and peeked in; she was lying on her stomach sprawled on the bed. He smiled and made his way over to her. She looked so peaceful he thought. Leaning down he planted a soft kiss on her cheek hoping not to wake her. Blossom made an incoherent sound and rolled onto her side. _Good she stayed asleep._ Dexter crept out of the room and shut the door gently. He made his way back into the living room.

Blossoms eyes drifted open and she looked around. Yawning she sat up and stretched her awakening muscles. She sighed when she recalled the happenings of last night. It was so sweet of Dexter to sleep on the couch for her. He probably thinks I don't like him or something she thought as she made her way out of the room to the restroom. Blossom hurried back into her room to get dressed and went into the living room. The smell of bacon filled her senses and her stomach growled. When she thought about it she really didn't have much dinner the night before and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Dexter stood at the stove cooking while Evee, Bubbles, and Skarr sat at the table.

"Hey look she finally woke up." Bubbles joked.

"Ha ha you're so funny." Blossom said dryly and sat down next to Evee.

"What time is it?" Blossom asked her.

"It's eleven. Dexter's cooking breakfast for us as you can see." She smiled and fiddled with her hands.

"That's nice of him." Blossom said. While Dexter finished cooking Blossom and Evee set the table. A small bouquet of blue, purple, and red flowers sat in the middle of the table. They must be from Skarrs garden she thought. Dexter placed the food down on a lazy susan and Blossom licked her lips in anticipation. It all looked so yummy she thought as she grabbed some toast and a few strips of bacon. As the food made its circular journey she put more on her plate, by the end it was covered with bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns and a pancake.

Blossom felt like she inhaled her food but at least she was done after one plate. She watched in amazement as Bubbles went for seconds and thirds. Damn her and her fast metabolism.

"Thank you very much Dexter." Skarr said wiping his face. The others accompanied him with their own thanks.

"You're welcome, we should be thanking you though Mr. Skarr for letting us stay at your home." Dexter said. Skarr waved a dismissive hand.

"Nonsense, any friend of my niece is welcomed here." He leaned over to Dexter. "Also if you keep cooking like this I may make you stay." The table erupted in laughter and soon after the table was cleared and all the dishes cleaned.

"So do we have any plans for today?" Bubbles asked. Blossom thought, the only plans she really had were going on the date with Dexter. However she didn't know when he had it planned.

"Blossom and I are going out tonight." Dexter said. Bubbles smirked and looked at Evee.

"Are there any cool night clubs around here?" Bubbles asked.

"The only one I know of is more downtown; it's called the The Manufactured Lullaby." Evee replied.

"Good, now we have plans too!" Evee's eyes widened and the two started to fight back and forth. Blossom giggled listening to the quarrel when Dexter grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. He pulled Blossom down the hall way to their room. Smiling nervously he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I was thinking for our date, there would be two parts. Part one would be to inspect the town and find a place to have dinner, well, and then for part two eat there. Sound ok?" He asked. Blossom smiled at his awkwardness.

"That sounds wonderful. What time should we leave?" Dexter shrugged.

"Whenever you are ready." He told her.

"Then I will start getting ready." Blossom said and tapped his nose. She ran to her room excited about their date. She hurriedly got into the shower and cleaned herself. Looking for an outfit Blossom nearly tore her suit case apart when she found something. She pulled the clothes on and got her shoes on then walked out to where Dexter was waiting for her.

Dexter sat in one of the chairs waiting for Blossom. He had all ready gotten ready for the day while she was asleep so he didn't have to worry about it. No one was with him at the moment; they were all busy with something. Skarr was outside tending his garden while Evee and Bubbles were busy with each other. It seemed Bubbles had talked Evee into going and they were looking for outfits. Seeing the paper near him he picked it up and began to read it to pass the time.

A little bit later the sound of steps caught his attention and he lowered the paper enough to see Blossom. No matter how simple or extravagant the outfits she wore they always made her look cute. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a small black vest over it and a pair of blue jean shorts with white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into her usual pink bow. He really liked it down but he could understand why she had it back all the time, it seemed like a lot of hair to handle.

Dexter stood up and walked over to her extending his arm. She giggled and pretended to curtsy as she looped her arm with his. The two left the house and started to walk down the street. Dexter noticed Blossom seemed to be looking out for something.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I was just looking out for that boy Skarr was telling us about. I met him the other day and I'd rather not run into him again." She explained.

"Is he really that bad?" Dexter asked.

"Kind of, he just really creeped me out." Blossom said. Dexter nodded and looked around himself. Off in the distance he saw a few people but they were too far away to notice any details. They continued until they were in the shopping district of Endsville. Dexter watched as Blossom window shopped, he kept an eye out for things she picked up or said something about. One pair of pearl earrings, a three string pearl necklace, and other little things not jewelry related like books and novelties.

They walked into a small store and Blossom's jaw would have fallen to the floor if it could. Dexter watched as she played and admired a dress she had found. It was a swirl of crimson, orange, and hints of yellow with what appeared to be small rhinestones that made patterns over the fabric. The dress reminded Dexter of beautiful koi fish.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Blossom said almost breathlessly. Dexter walked over and touched the dress.

"It is." He said. She looked at the sizes and nearly screamed.

"It's even in my size!" Just as fast as she got excited it left and Dexter could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"It costs so much…" She said softly. Dexter looked at the price tag and it read sixty eight dollars.

"You can always just try it on." He said. She nodded solemnly taking the dress with her to a dressing room. While Dexter waited he went up to the woman working at the counter and talked in hushed tones.

"Excuse me I need your help. I want to buy the dress she is trying on, but I want it to be a surprise. I was wondering when we give it to you to put back up if you would just put it aside so later I can come in and buy it," As he waited for a reply he looked back to make sure she was still changing.

"That should be fine sir. I'll just box it up after you leave so you can get it later." Dexter sighed in relief and thanked the woman hurrying back to where Blossom was changing. Blossom emerged and he gasped. She looked stunning in the dress. The dress kissed her curves perfectly and fit her as if it was made specifically for her.

"You look beyond beautiful." Dexter said. Blossom nodded and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I even like it, usually I think I look really bad in dresses but this one looks great. Too bad I can't get it." She said and walked back into the dressing room. They returned the dress and left the store. A few hours later of walking around they found a place for dinner that night and after making reservations made their way home.

Talking the whole way back they hadn't realized how far they walked. It was only a few blocks to Evee's uncle's house when they saw a boy running out of a house with a girl following behind with a tall pale man in a cloak.

"Oh no." Blossom said.

"What?" Dexter asked.

"It's that boy." She said with a sigh. Then the faint sound of her name came from where the boy was standing.

"He seems to want to talk to you." Dexter said. Blossom sighed and they walked over to the trio. The man in the cloak looked over and Dexter gasped at the fact he was animated bones. The girl had blonde hair back in a band and wore a black and pink dress.

"That's her! That's the girl from yesterday! Blue jay or something." Billy exclaimed and started to run around again. The girl looked about the same age as Billy, a teenager. She looked over at Blossom then to Dexter.

"You're new here." She said.

"Yes, we are staying with our friend's uncle Mr. Skarr. My name is Blossom and this is Dexter." Blossom explained.

"Skarr has family?" The cloaked bones questioned in a Jamaican accent.

"Apparently," The girl replied in a monotonous voice.

"My name is Mandy and this is Grim." She said pointing to the bones.

"He's our bestest friend FOREVER!" Billy yelled joining the conversation. Grim sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Are you, the grim reaper?" Dexter asked.

"Why yes, I am. However I'm stuck with these stupid children." He frowned and looked at Billy and Mandy. This peeked Dexter's interest, he wanted to know if his powers could work in reverse and bring someone back to life. As he was about to ask, someone yelled from the house.

"Dexter, Blossom, get in the house and stay away from those hooligans. They are nothing but trouble." Skarr said.

"Sorry about that, it was nice to meet you." Blossom said to Grim and Mandy. Dexter repeated her words as the two went back into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

"So did you kids have fun?" Bubbbles asked taking a seat. Blossom always found it annoying when Bubbles talked to her as if she was older and wiser; they were exactly the same age.

"Yeah we did, the place we are eating at tonight seemed really fancy. I think it is only formal wear at night though." Blossom said.

"Is that where Dexter went?" Evee asked. "To get a suit?" Blossom shrugged.

"I guess, he really didn't say where he was going but that would make sense. Also thanks for letting us use the car tonight." Blossom said.

"It's no problem," Bubbles said. "Skarr said we can use his car. Tonight sounds fun for you."

"Maybe if I was you Bubbles, you have dresses and all that stuff. I don't even know how to put make up on and I don't have a dress!" Blossom explained.

"I found this beautiful dress but it cost way too much for my budget." She sighed and sank into the couch.

"I'm sure we could find you something to wear." Bubbles said taking her sisters hand pulling her into Bubble's and Evee's room.

"Let me see what I have." Bubbles said looking through the closet where she put her stuff. She pulled out a few dresses and it became fashion model montage time for Blossom. She really wasn't looking forward to trying on her sisters dresses. She is tiny Blossom thought and I'm, well, very curvy.

"Bubbles-" Blossom started but Bubbles cut her off.

"Just try them on Blossom. You may have more hips and chest than I do but I'm sure they will fit." She gave Blossom a warm smile waiting for her to try the dresses on. Blossom groaned inwardly and put on the first dress. It was a yellow halter top style dress that came down to her knees. It had a sash in the back that needed to be tied, t didn't look too bad.

"It looks fine." Evee said.

"I think it looks ok, it's not Blossom though. Here try this one on." She handed Blossom a green dress. This dress had spaghetti straps and fitted to her until it hit her hips where it billowed out. She felt like she was in a princess dress.

"What about this?" She asked. Bubbles studied her then shook her head.

"No, try this dress on." She handed Blossom another dress. She held it up and gave her sister a confused look.

"Is this even a dress? It looks like some string sewn together." Blossom said with a laugh.

"Just try it on; it will be the daring side of you." Bubbles told her.

"Fine, but done laugh at me." Blossom said slipping the dress on. The other girls helped tie up the back of the dress. She felt like she was a turkey getting tied together for dinner. The dress had a v neck that slipped down to her navel. It felt like only her private areas were being covered and everything else was open for the world to see.

"Do you seriously wear this thing?" Blossom asked her sister. Bubbles shrugged and looked Blossom over.

"Sometimes, but not very often. This doesn't work either." Bubbles grabbed more dresses and Blossom tried them all on. An hour later they finally decided on one dress that was the best out of the bunch. It was purple with crossed straps and came down to her ankles. At her waist the dress started to shape into a small bell.

"How are we going to do your hair?" Bubbles asked.

"We sh-should put it back into a bun." Evee suggested. Bubbles nodded and played with Blossoms hair. She watched in the mirror as Bubbles lifted and dropped her hair.

"There is so much but I'm sure we can get it up." Bubbles brushed Blossoms hair back.

"Do I get any say?" Blossom asked.

"Hmmm, no. You said you don't know how to do this kind of stuff so Evee and I will do it for you." Bubbles told her.

"What time are your reservations?" Evee asked.

"At seven." Blossom let her know.

"Then we have two hours to get you primped and primed for tonight!" Bubbles exclaimed. This will be the longest two hours of my life Blossom thought. She hadn't even gone to her senior prom, well, she was going to until the whole incident happened. That was the last time she really was in a relationship. However it was all a lie for personal gain and she hadn't trusted another man since.

Except Dexter, for some reason he seemed so sincere no matter what he did. Blossom was still being cautious about it though. They were not an official couple at all, she knew she had some feelings for him but were they real? She sighed and let her sister dress her up like a doll. Bubbles was grabbing all the makeup she had out of her bag trying to match the colors with Blossoms eyes.

"Oh poo, we need to go to the store for more applicators and makeup." Bubbles said disappointed. Blossom sighed in relief knowing the torture would be put off for a little. The girls piled into the car and drove off for the store in town. Blossom and Evee watched in confusion having no idea what Bubbles was talking about or doing. Occasionally she would grab something and hold it to either Blossoms or Evee's face.

After grabbing half a basket of makeup and applicators the trio left and headed home. Blossom was wondering why Bubbles had gotten the extra makeup, but then again it was probably for Evee since they were going out tonight. That would make sense why she was holding it up to Evee's face too.

"Evee, do you ever wear makeup?" Blossom asked. She shook her head and sniffled.

"No, since I have to wear sun screen all the time I can't wear it. The makeup would just cake onto the sun block." Evee explained.

"Well tonight will be the first night you'll wear it." Bubbles said with a chortle.

"What? I d-don't understand." Evee said nervously.

"I got makeup for you too silly." Bubbles replied and pulled into the drive way. Evee started to panic.

"I-I-I can't wear it. I'd have to take my sun block off!" Evee stepped out of the car and walked over to Bubbles who was reaching in the car and grab the bags.

"I'll get sick." Evee's voice was getting higher and faster.

"Calm down Evee. It is going to be night time when we leave, way after the sun sets. You will be fine, I promise, now breathe." Evee did as instructed and started to calm down. Blossom followed behind into the house. Walking into her room she noticed three white boxes sitting on her bed. They were all addressed to her and were stack up from biggest to smallest with a gold bow holding them all together.

Undoing the bow she picked up the first one and it was a pair of pearl earrings and the next box contained the three string necklace; both items were from earlier today. Blossom couldn't believe this; Dexter went out and got her jewelry for the night. Trying the items on she looked at herself in a mirror, they were so beautiful. She looked back remembering the last box. It wasn't that much bigger than the other boxes and she couldn't think of anything she was looking at that day that would fit into the box.

Lifting the top she revealed a card that read 'look behind the door'. Blossom looked back and there was something behind the door but she couldn't see what it was. Pulling it back she screamed, it was the dress from earlier. Bubbles, Evee, and Skarr rushed to the room.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked worried. Blossom was speechless, she pointed to the dress hanging on the door.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"From me." Dexter said walking into the room. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a red tie, a pair of black slacks, and his overcoat was draped on his shoulder. Blossom felt the burn of tears in her eyes, this man was wonderful. She blinked the tears way and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Dexter." Blossom said. He rubbed her back and smiled warmly.

"It was nothing. I don't want to seem rude but we have only an hour and a half to get to the restaurant." Blossom nodded.

"Come with me my dear." Bubbles said in a low voice grabbing her sister and taking Blossom to Bubbles room.

"We have to get her ready and no peeking!" Bubbles yelled back at Dexter.

Dexter put his coat down and smiled, tonight was going to be wonderful. Keeping busy was the best for Dexter right now. In the moments where he had nothing to do all his worries crossed his mind. What happened to Otto, if only Dee Dee could see him now and be here. She had always helped him out before when it came to formal occasions. She taught him how to tie a tie, get a suit together, and how to use the correct utensils at dinner.

Then there was the fact Otto went missing, even though it hadn't been set it stone Dexter knew in his gut that he was taken. Otto was the kind of guy who had a specific schedule and mannerisms. While at home he always answered his phone, he never was late for work or missed a day, and he would always tell Dexter if he was leaving or anything of the sort. He sighed and walked into the living room. He could hear the girls giggling and talking as he passed the room.

Checking his watch every so often Dexter read the paper that was still in the living room while he waited. An hour later Bubbles came out making trumpet noises, Dexter put the paper down and stood waiting for Blossom to follow. An annoyed look came over Bubbles face as she looked down the hallway and pulled Evee out. She whispered something to her that sounded like 'why aren't you trumpeting?' Dexter smirked at the two and tried to peek down the hall way. Bubbles trumpeted off again as well as Evee with a weaker sounding pretend horn.

Then Blossom came out on Skarrs arm, Dexter choked up. He could talk about how beautiful she looked no matter what but this took his breath away. Her hair was pulled back into a large bun with a red bow, the makeup she was wearing made her eyes look radiant, almost gem like, and the dress fit her perfectly. He walked up to her and took her hands.

"You, you look…astonishing." He could see a blush spread across her face as she smiled.

"Thank you. I think you look very handsome in that suit." Dexter felt a blush creep up his neck.

"Thanks." Dexter said back.

"Will you two stop staring and get to the restaurant; you're going to be late if you wait any longer drooling over each other!" Bubbles said shooing them out the door.

"Thanks for letting us borrow your car Bubbles!" Dexter called back. Bubbles nodded and waved.

"Have fun!" She yelled at them as they left.


	24. Chapter 24

(hey sorry about not updating. I'm kind of on a hiatus because im super super busy. thanks for your time and love!!!)

The restaurant was decorated very extravagantly. The outside dining area was being used that night since the weather was calm and pleasant. Tables encircled a large three tier fountain with four waterfall fountains adjacent to it. They were seated next to one of the waterfalls and given menus.

"Would you like to see our wine list?" The waiter asked. Blossom looked at Dexter and he gave her a nod.

"Yes please." Blossom replied. He handed her a maroon booklet with gold cursive letters reading wines and left a glass of water for Dexter. She looked over all the choices, there were so many she wasn't sure what to get.

"What do you think you'll get?" Dexter asked from behind his menu. Blossom shrugged and put the list down.

"I think I'm going to try some Zinfandel." She replied picking her menu up. A few minutes later the waiter returned and the two ordered.

"Excellent choices, I will be back momentarily with your wine ma'am." Blossom giggled and handed her menu over with Dexter's. She watched the waterfall but was occasionally distracted by Dexter. He looked so handsome in his suit. Something about him in formal wear just seemed so delicious. He caught her stare and smiled warmly. Blossom felt a blush creep up her neck and smiled back nervously.

"So how, why did you get me all this. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I just don't understand why you went out of your way to get me a dress and jewelry just for tonight." Dexter leaned forward grabbing her hand from across the table and kissed the back of it.

"Because you deserve it and much more." He said softly rubbing his thumb on her hand. Blossom felt the faint burning of threatening tears. Who was this man, how could he be so wonderful, could this be real?

"Well, thank you, but don't keep it up. If you start to spoil me I'll start to expect it." She said. He smirked.

"Get used to it then missy." He said with a wink. Blossom chortled and the waiter came by with the wine. He poured her half a glass and she thanked him. Taking a sip the cool wine splashed onto her tongue and the flavors danced around.

"How is it?" Dexter asked.

"Very good," She said with a nod. "What did you order?" she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"It had carbonara in the name, I think spaghetti carbonara." Dexter said taking a drink of water.

"Sounds funny, I picked the grapefruit and shrimp salad." Blossom replied.

"That sounds weird." He said with a laugh.

"It sounded good to me." She gave his hand a playful squeeze.

"Well mine did too but you got to call it funny." The two laughed and talked while they waited for their dinner. Blossom drank two glasses of wine by the time their plates arrived. She could feel her head starting to swim but she didn't care. This night was turning out to be wonderful.

"It looks so good, thank you" Blossom said and Dexter said his own thanks to the waiter.

"You're welcome, enjoy your dinner." The waiter replied with a bow and walked away.

"To good food and wine." Blossom said raising her glass. Dexter taped his glass against hers.

Dexter started to eat but watched as Blossom fumble with her fork. It seemed like she had drunk a little too much he thought. She looked so adorable though with her rosy cheeks and occasional mumbles about nothing. After this glass he would take the wine away. They talked through dinner and a little after about some of their past. Dexter explained to Blossom how he became a professor at such a young age and some other things in his life. The waiter stopped by and dropped off the bill. Dexter paid and left a large tip.

"A little after I started teaching I started a research fund in the name of my sister for envoirmental reservation. She loved everything beautiful in the world." He said with a sigh.

"That's very sweet, you really loved her." Dexter nodded.

"I bet you miss her huh, I miss my sister. She may have seemed like an idiot to anyone else, and she may have been a pain in some occasions but she was still our sister. She accidently let out all the prisoners and they came after us but she came to our rescue but she was un-" Blossom stopped herself and sat silent for a moment.

"She was caught in an explosion… in a way it was our faults." Blossom said solemnly. She drank the rest of her wine and looked away.

"I know how you feel." Dexter stood and walked over to Blossom. He extended his hand and she used it to stand up. Wrapping his arm around her waist he guided her out of the restaurant to the car. He wanted to tell her and try to comfort her with his own experiences but it just didn't seem like the right time. It was such a nice night, why damper it with talk of death he thought to himself. They found the car and got into it.

"Can we just drive around for a little before we go home?" Blossom asked holding his hand. He nodded.

"That sounds fine." Dexter drove around the town letting her watch the scenery. All of a sudden Blossom perked up and pointed outside.

"Look a park! Can we stop there? I just want to swing for a moment." She asked. Dexter smiled and pulled into the parking lot. He opened Blossoms door and helped her out. By this point she wasn't wearing shoes so he scooped her up and walked her to the swings. She giggled the whole time and sat down to swing. The bottom of her dress kissed the ground with each sway as she gained momentum back and forth. Sitting in one of the swings himself he decided to take it for a ride.

He started to get going when he looked over at Blossom. She was laughing and smiling and then Dexter realized he lost his grip. He fell with a thump on the sand and closed his eyes. The next thing he heard was Blossom say oh no, scream, then another thump. He looked over and saw Blossom lying next to him in the sand. She started to laugh again and looked over at him. Dexter couldn't help but laugh himself. He looked up and saw the swing rock back and forth lazily with the stars sprawled across the sky. The warm feeling of lips pressed against his cheek. Blossom had wiggled over to him. After star gazing the two stood up and cleaned themselves off as best as they could.

"I can't believe I ruined this dress." Blossom said sadly.

"You didn't ruin it; we just have to clean the sand off that's all." He brushed her cheek and let his hand linger there for a moment. Blossom nuzzled his hand and he pulled her into a soft kiss. Red spread across her face and Dexter smiled.

"Let's go home." He said walking her to the car.

When they arrived home it seemed Evee and Bubbles were still out at the night club. It was kind of a good thing since now they didn't have to listen to Bubbles talk. He laughed at the thought. Looking over he saw Blossom seeming to be more of her usual self. They cautiously walked inside the house so they wouldn't wake Skarr when Dexter found a note on each of the room's doors. They said that Skarr was out for a little himself and would be back later tonight. Dexter tossed the notes in the little trash bin in their room. Blossom turned the light on and sat on the bed as Dexter started to undo his tie. He joined her on the bed and they laid back.

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you so much Dexter. You're the sweetest man I've met." She said.

"You're welcome, you deserved it all Blossom." He planted a kiss on her cheek and they laid there for a little longer.

"Time for bed?" Dexter asked. Blossom made a maybe sound but he took that as a yes. He stood up and grabbed her hands to pull her up.

"C'mon, you got to get out of that dress and jewelry." She grumbled and stood up. Blossom took off all the jewelry and washed all the makeup she was wearing off.

"So how did I look in make up?" Blossom asked from the bathroom.

"I think you looked nice, but I don't think you need it at all. It hides that beautiful face." He took off his shoes and socks.

She undid her bun, letting her hair fall down. She brushed it and leaned on the doorway. Dexter noticed she was staring at him as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Is there something you want?" He asked. She nodded and walked over to him.

"You." Blossom kissed him and grabbed where Dexter had stopped buttoning pulling the rest of his shirt open. The kiss pushed him back some from surprise and her pressing into it. He quickly caught himself and pressed back into the kiss. He pulled away for a moment and held her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I understand if you wouldn't want to." She nodded and kissed him again. He pulled her away.

"It isn't just the wine talking right?" She nodded and kissed him again running her hands down his chest.

"I want this." She said pulling his shirt off his shoulders and kissed the bare flesh.

"The other night though." He reminded her.

"I-I wasn't ready then, but I am now, all I need to know is one thing." Blossom explained.

"What is that?" Dexter asked.

"Can I trust you?" Blossom said worriedly. Dexter brushed her hair back and planted a kiss on her fore head.

"Yes, I love you." He saw her mouth drop and pulled her into a passionate kiss before she could reply. He could feel his heart racing; he just said it out loud, to her. He didn't want to hear her response, all he wanted was her. Dexter pulled the zipper of her dress down slowly letting the feeling slide down her back. As he moved back the dress dropped to the floor and she gasped. Blossom stood there in only a pair of stripped panties. He looked her all over, he wanted to touch, kiss, and caress every inch of her perfect body. Dexter realized that her eyes were watery and the tip of her nose was turning red.

"I'm sorry, was that too sudden?" She shook her head and jumped into his arms. He felt the wetness of her tears touch his skin and held her close. Dexter wiped the tears on her face away with his thumb dragging it across her jaw and across her lower lip. Her hand reached up to touch his face and pulled him into a kiss. It started as soft pecks then heated up as she added touches of tongue. He held back as much as he could until she drew in one of his lips and bit it softly. He groaned and pulled her as close as he could. Picking her up he laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a devouring kiss. He explored her mouth and tasted the sweetness of the wine.

Blossom laid there so perfect. Her creamy skin, her stunning eyes, her red hair laid down, and the way her breasts moved ever so slightly with each breath she took. He kissed a trail from her mouth, down her neck, on her shoulders, and to her collar bone. The sighs and soft moans from her made her even more appealing. Dexter wanted to make her scream.


	25. Chapter 25

************************* WARNING small LEMON *************************

Blossom closed her eyes and let the sensations flow through her. One hand dragged across her skin and she felt goose bumps spread from the soft touch. Lying there almost fully exposed, she felt insecure, she felt vulnerable, she felt wonderful. She was always used to being in control, fighting the worst of the worst.

Yet this, soft emotions like this took away the hold she had. He kissed a trail down in-between her breasts and she looked at him. Reaching for his face, she took his glasses off and set them aside. He admitted his love for her, but he barely knew her. He had no idea that she was hiding behind a lie. Dexter smiled and kissed her nipple then grazed it with his tongue. Blossom resisted the urge to close her eyes; she wanted to watch but soon was overwhelmed when he drew in the pink nub and suckled.

Her body arched up to him as tingles spread across her body and a need for him started to flare. Could she truly trust him like he said? Was she ready to say those three words back to him? Not now, she would only hurt him in the end.

With his free hand Dexter cupped her other breast. Blossom squeezed her thighs together as he played and teased her. She clawed into his back wanting to pull him closer, wanting to touch. She gasped when her hand wandered down across the hardness in his pants. He nudged her hand away and tugged gently on the nub. Dexter moved his attention back to her mouth with a hunger she was willing to fulfill.

Blossom held him close and felt the bulge press against her stomach. She felt the burn of tears in her eyes but tried to resist. Feverishly he planted kisses all over her and trailed down her stomach. The muscles trembled as he kissed and grazed the soft skin. His hands curved over her rump, placing his thumbs under the fabric and he dragged them down her thighs. Blossom smoothed her hands over his shoulders, arms, and chest. He seemed unreal on how kind and genuine he seemed.

"You're so handsome." She said softly. Dexter snorted at the remark and pulled her panties off throwing them to the side.

"You are very naked." He replied with a laugh taking one of her legs, nuzzling the soft flesh of her calf. Blossom felt her face flush red from embarrassment and reached down to cover herself.

"Don't look." She squeaked. Dexter turned his head and kissed her calf.

"How else will I be able to see your perfect body and pleasure you?" She felt her heart flutter from the words then he placed a hand on hers. She thought for a moment but couldn't think of what to say to that. Dexter proceeded closer to her core despite her remark; the longer she took to answer the closer he got. What could she even say to that? Should she resist the temptation to keep herself from getting hurt again? Was she going to hurt him just how she was? So many questions swam through her mind but soon dispersed as he continued.

He kissed the inside of her knee to the inside of her thigh then moved to her other leg. She squirmed, becoming more aware of the need between her legs. He kissed the hands guarding her entrance. He moved them out of his way and she did not fight it.

"No answer, I see." Flashing his white teeth Dexter stepped off the bed and pulled her to the edge.

He lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. The blue of his eyes sent chills down her, the anticipation was killing her. The warmth of his breath caressed her skin and she laid back, helpless to his whims. His fingers brushed through the curls, she shuddered as he stroked her gently easing his way into the sensitive folds. Blossom moaned and wiggled.

The tension in her body started to coil with each stoke of his finger. He pressed and she pressed back. Using his thumb he massaged the sensitive bump making her moan more. Dexter stopped and she looked down to see what was wrong then gasped as he buried his face in between her legs. He stroked and nibbled on the sensitive flesh until she was panting and writing under his touch. Blossom dug her heels into Dexter's back and clutched the blankets. Her legs tensed. His tongue flitted. She cried out as waves of pleasure crashed over her once then again.

"Oh, Dexter." Blossom panted.

Dexter kissed her thigh and lay down next to her, "Yes, gorgeous?"

She stared into his eyes then her gaze moved down his lean body. She wanted and needed to feel more of him. Blossom rolled onto Dexter and straddled him. He drew in a deep breath as she pressed against his most sensitive region. She smiled knowing she was in back power now. He smirked and placed his hands on her hips.

"So what now, little missy?" He tapped her nose. Blossom giggled and touched his face. She couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"I want you." She said softly, letting her fingers wander on his smooth chest and shoulders. The smell of his warm skin and soap filled her senses.

"You have me." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. Blossom felt her face grow warm as she blushed.

She did have him.

He loved her, but she couldn't say it back. Until he knew everything about her she couldn't even think about saying it to him. She wanted to find a reason to not trust him; however there was nothing she could find. There were no blemishes on his record in her book. Speckling kisses down his shoulders she sighed. She couldn't hurt him like this but she wanted to feel his love.

"I need you." She bit him softly and he let out a soft moan.

"I need you, too." Dexter turned his head and kissed her cheek.

"Take me, then." She replied with a mischievous grin. Dexter shook his head and sat up with her in his lap.

"I don't have any protection and I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you." That would be me Blossom thought.

"I've got it covered," She said the teased his lips with hers for a moment. "You really won't be, I want this."

Blossom unbuttoned Dexter's pants when all of a sudden they heard a door slam. She looked at him panicked and covered herself. He lifted a finger to his lips to shush her and slipped her off of his lap. He motioned for her to get under the covers and she dipped herself in the cotton sheets.

Dexter searched the bed for his glasses and found them near the edge. Sliding them on he stepped out of the room to see who had come home. As he walked he replayed what had happened in his mind, the way she moved and responded to his touch. He truly loved her and he wanted to show her, but tonight was the wrong time. Giggles emanated from the living room and he knew it was Bubble's and Evee. Peeking around the corner he saw Bubble's carrying Evee on her shoulder. _Man Bubble's must be strong_ he thought.

Dexter walked back to his room and shut the door gently. Looking over her saw Blossom had fallen asleep. He smiled and walked over to cover her up. He undressed himself leaving only his boxers and slipped under the covers. Kissing her cheek he laid down to sleep.

An echoed voice came from Dexter's left. He looked around and was surrounded by white. The voice sounded again and he looked around trying to find where it was coming from. It continued to get closer until he spun around to see a man standing there. His black hair was slicked back and wore a red pin striped suite. The man was looking down then turned his head up with a crooked smile.

"Hello there Dexter." His voice was more feminine and echoed. The man started to drift around him.

"Who are you?" Dexter asked keeping an eye on the mystery man as he floated.

"Who me? I am everything you want." Suddenly he morphed into Dee Dee and came up next to him.

"Your beloved sister." He batted his eyes then turned into smoke that slithered across the ground and reappeared in front of Dexter as Otto.

"Or you lost friend." The voice dropped in tone and a devious look came over his face. With a snap of his fingers this, thing, turned back into the original form and floated in the air.

"You can have all of that."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Dexter asked confused, this was just a dream. Right?

The man held his palms out flat and the white slowly faded into black. He laid his palms out flat. They illuminated and on the left was Dee Dee and the other was Otto tied up. Dexter gasped and took a step forward.

"You can have both, if you really want." He explained. The hand that held Otto flipped over and he hung lifelessly like a marionette. The hand started to move and made Otto do a dance. Dexter ran at the figure and stumbled as the man disappeared. Hitting the ground Dexter heard the man laughing behind him.

"What do you want?" Dexter asked angrily, picking himself up.

"Just your help." Dexter heard a snap and a phone number etched into the black. "Call this number and you'll find your friend, and get a chance to bring back your sister."

The man disappeared and the world faded back to white then started to spin. Dexter tried to keep up with the movement but was engulfed and his vision blanked. He sat up swiftly with quick breaths. Dexter was back in the bedroom, looking over he saw Blossom asleep. Lying back down he stared at the ceiling. What was with that dream? He pulled the blankets up and adjusted himself when the crinkle of paper caught his attention. Gasping, Dexter found a strip of paper with the same number from the dream. That wasn't any ordinary dream.


	26. Chapter 26

Blossom rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She laid there and tried to get back to sleep but was unsuccessful. She had a small headache and the morning light wasn't helping. Hearing the soft breathing and the faint sound of snoring coming from next to her she smiled and remembered last night. It was wonderful, but she still was set not to let him get any closer until he knew the truth.

Rolling over she stared at him. He was so adorable laying there. Maybe she should repay him for last night with some morning delight? She touched his chest and trailed down to the soft patch of hair. It twitched, she giggled. It had been awhile since she had any real physical attention like last night. Blossom smiled and kissed his stomach.

She laid on him and listened to the mellow beat of his heart. His skin was warm against hers and made her feel extremely comfortable. She could feel her eyes start to flicker shut when Dexter wrapped his arm around her. Looking down with a smile, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

"Hello." She replied.

Dexter smoothed her hair back and smiled.

"I can't see you very well." He said with a laugh. Blossom reached over and handed him his glasses.

"Thank you." She nodded in reply and sunk back into his arms. She could feel him play with her hair.

"So what sounds good for breakfast?" Dexter asked.

"I've been so spoiled with all this fancy food lately; you know what sounds really nice?"

"What's that?" Dexter asked.

"Cereal." Blossom said.

"Then that is what we'll have." He slipped out of bed and Blossom watched as he walked into the bathroom. She pulled his shirt on and heard the sound of running water from the room. She lay on the bed and waited till he was done so she could take a shower. While she waited she thought about what she was going to do for the day. She really wanted to go to Townsville with Bubbles. She had gone every day since they were here and seeing everyone seemed so nice. The more she thought about it the more she longed to go visit.

Blossom halfway got dressed and popped her head into her sister's room. Bubble's was sprawled all over Evee in their queen sized bed. She smirked and floated over to the bed, poking her sister. Bubble's grumbled and waved her arm but didn't get up. Blossom shook her this time and Bubbles threw a pillow at her.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Bubble's mumbled.

"I need to ask you something while I have the chance." Blossom whispered.

"What?" Bubble's said through her pillow.

"Are you going to Townsville today?" Blossom asked. Bubbles moved her head in what looked like a yes.

"Yes?" Blossom questioned. Bubble's made the same gesture.

"I want to come with today." Bubbble's rolled over on her back but kept her eyes shut.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to visit, so what?" Blossom explained. Bubble's just rolled back over.

"I'm leaving around three, be ready." Her voice muffled again by the pillow.

"OK," Blossom said and floated out of the room. "Hope you eat that pillow."

"I heard that." Bubbles called back as her sister left the room. Blossom laughed and walked back into her room. She shut the door slowly and turned to see Dexter standing in a towel. A blush crept up her neck and she gave a shy smile. Why am I still embarrassed she thought. I had just seen him in only his boxers a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to take a shower now." She pointed to the door and walked in. He laughed and nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." He said to her as she stepped in. Undressing she stepped into the warm spray of water and cleaned herself. She brushed her long hair and put it up in a ponytail. Dexter was in the kitchen like he said. He was just drinking some coffee and Skarr was sitting across from him reading his morning paper. Blossom looked in the cabinets and found some frosted corn flakes. She made herself a bowl and sat down at the table with the two men.

"Bubble's and I are going to be out for the evening after three." Blossom said as she spooned the cereal into her mouth

"What shall you be doing?" Skarr asked from behind his paper.

"We are going into town to have some sister time." She explained.

"That will give me some time to catch up with Evee and spend some time with her. I'll see if she wants to go out for lunch." Skarr said.

"I guess I'll be able to find something to do." Dexter said with some disappointment in his voice.

"Why not come out to lunch with us?" Skarr suggested.

"I wouldn't want to intrude. You go have lunch, I can keep myself busy." Dexter said and took a drink of his coffee. Skarr simply nodded in response.

"I won't be out too long," Blossom said to Dexter touching his hand. "We should only be out for two or three hours."

"It's ok, you two have fun." She smiled and went to clean her bowl.

*************************************

It wasn't too long after Blossom and Bubbles left that Skarr and Evee left too. Dexter watched television for a little when the phone number came to mind. He had been thinking about the dream a lot, trying to get his head around it. How could it be so real? How the hell did that slip of paper get into his bed? Could these people really have Otto?

Dexter groaned and fell back onto the couch. Should he call it just to see if it was a prank? Who would be playing a prank on him anyway that was so personal? He took a deep breath and reached for the phone. He felt his heart start to race as he dialed the number. One ring, then another, then on the third there was a click. However, there was only silence.

"Hello?" Dexter asked seeing if anyone was really on the other line.

"Greetings Dexter." The voice on the other line said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"All in good time my boy, I'd like to meet you in person to discuss our situation." The voice had an accent that Dexter could only take as Asian.

"I-I guess. I'm really confused about all of this." Dexter shook his head.

"No worries, everything will be explained when you get here. Go outside in ten minutes and get into the car." The person said and then a click.

"Hello? Hey!" Dexter looked at the phone as if it would tell him what just happened. He hung up the phone and started to pace the room. What did he just get himself into? If there was a chance to find Otto though, going was the only way to find out. Just as he was instructed a car pulled up ten minutes later and a man stepped out and opened the door. Dexter locked the door behind him and walked to the car. This might be the dumbest thing you've done Dexter, he thought.

*************************************

"Doesn't this feel nice?" Bubbles asked as she swooped down under a cloud. The cool air brushed against her skin as she flew through the sky. It had been ages since she had done this. Blossom looked over and laughed when Bubbles went through a cloud and came out soaked.

"Damn deceiving clouds." Bubbles yelled.

"You have to remember they aren't really fluffy like cotton balls Bubbles. I thought by now you would have." Blossom called back. She looked down at the town as they flew over head. Everything seemed so small and insignificant. It was so liberating to be able to just soar and be free. No worries about Dexter, school, or if people saw her use her powers. It only took fifteen minutes to fly to Townsville. She started to hear the faint sound of cheering and people calling out.

They dropped down to their house and Buttercup and the Professor were outside waiting. He was smoking on his corn cob pipe and a girl from inside stepped out to join the greeting party. Blossom gave her father and sister a hug.

"Dad, I thought you said you were going to stop smoking." Blossom said. He put up his hands in defense.

"I know, but old habits die hard. I've cut down to only one a day at least." He said with a smile. They all started to talk. Buttercup introduced Trixie, she wore a pink head band and short sleeved sweater with a white skirt.

"I just started dinner, how about we go in and chat while we wait?" Trixie suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." The Professor said. Everyone walked into the house and sat down in the living room.

"Trixie and I are living out in the plaza." Buttercup explained.

"It's really nice, you should come visit sometime." Trixie called from the kitchen.

"Isn't it expensive out there?" Blossom asked. Buttercup nodded her head and pointed into the kitchen.

"Trixie has quite a bit of money," She whispered. "And she gets what she wants. Just don't bring it up; she doesn't like to talk about it." Blossom nodded.

Half an hour later dinner was ready and everyone sat at the table and continued to talk. They asked how Blossom was doing with her school work, if she had met any new friends, and generally how was life going being away from Townsville. Blossom loved the feeling of being home. After dinner all the girls decided to go out and hit the town before Bubbles and Blossom had to leave. This was going to be fun Blossom thought.


	27. Chapter 27

All the windows in the car were tinted; it was the first thing he noticed as Dexter examined the interior. It was like a limo how the back was made but too short to be considered one. He couldn't see the driver; he was behind a large black window. There was what seemed to be a cooler against the blockade with some glasses and tongs sitting next to it. He opened it to find I full of ice and drinks. Well, I've all ready started down a strange path he thought I'll just take a soda. He picked up one of the cold drinks and popped the top.

The drive seemed to take forever. It had been at least thirty minutes that they had been driving. Dexter tapped on the glass. Nothing happened for a moment then the glass moved down a few inches.

"What?" the driver asked in a southern accent.

"Where exactly are we going and how much longer?" Dexter asked. He heard a heavy sigh and incoherent mumbling.

"It's going to be at least ten more minutes." The driver said dryly and before Dexter could ask anything else he rolled the window back up. He just sat back and finished his drink for the rest of the drive. The area started to change into what seemed like an area taken out of Japan. Feeling the car slow down he looked outside to see where they had pulled up. It was a Japanese restaurant and Dexter's door opened. He stepped out and looked at his driver. This guy is really tall and had… pink fur? He towered over him by at least a good foot and a half.

"Follow me." The pink man said and Dexter followed. They went into the restaurant but straight through to the back, passed the kitchen, and through a large red door. The style had completely changed into a business area. Dexter walked faster to keep up with his usher but was continually distracted by his surroundings. With his guide being so tall just walking made Dexter have to half jog to keep up with his long strides. Once again distracted he heard the man clear his throat in annoyance and gesture Dexter into an elevator.

"Sorry." Dexter hurried into the small cube. "Excuse me, but can I ask your name?" The man pressed the five button on the wall. Dexter just figured he had ignored him.

"Mr. Kin's." The man replied as the doors opened. Before Dexter could reply Mr. Kin's had stepped out of the elevator and once again on his way. Down the hallway he was walking it was lined with offices, they even had passed Mr. Kin's near the start. Finally they reached an office that Kin's opened. The inside was shrouded in smoke and covered in red. Dexter looked at his guide and he pushed him into the room and shut the door.

"Welcome." A voice behind the chair said. It spun around to show what Dexter could only describe as a real monkey man.

"Hi… Are you who I called?" Dexter asked. The monkey nodded.

"Yes. Please take a seat, would you like some tea?" He asked. Dexter shook his head and sat down.

"As you should recall I gave you an opportunity, and the fact you are here I can only guess you couldn't resist?" He said taking a sip of tea.

"I guess…" Dexter said. "I'm really confused right now. How did you get into my dreams? How did you know about Otto and my sister? Why would you want to do this for me? I don't even know your name"

"You can call me Mr. J and I know quite a bit about you Dexter. You used to have a laboratory as a child, you have a rivalry with a man named Susan, and," He paused for a moment to take a drink.

"And I know it was you who killed your sister." Dexter couldn't breathe after he said that. It felt like he was just struck with lightning.

"But I digress. Why would I do this for you? Because I need your help." Dexter just sat in shocked disbelief, barely even hearing what Mr. J was offering. No one had ever accused him of that, except one person. He had thought of it, but when said out loud it shook him to the core.

"I need you to help me build assault robots; I need to make at least one thousand."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. I vowed to never build another assault robot." He looked down solemnly.

"After the field test?" Mr. J said. How did he know all this? Dexter started to feel violated by how much this man knew about him.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to find another engineer." Dexter said and walked to the door.

"Dexter, I'm a man who gets what he wants, whether it is fair or dirty. And I want you to help build these robots." He stood and walked over to where Dexter was.

"Apparently since you won't listen to reason I'll have to use your emotions." Mr. J snapped his fingers and a woman stepped out of a door wheeling something in. She pulled the sheet off to reveal Otto and proceeded to show him off as if he was a prize to be won. He felt a flame of anger light in him.

"Otto." Dexter tried to walk over to him but Mr. J put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. The woman had also stepped in front of Otto to block him.

"What did you do to him?" Mr. J patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he is just unconscious, but he is the first of the two things I have to show to persuade you to build for me." He said. The woman wheeled Otto away and Mr. J spun Dexter around and took him to another room.

"I am a scientist myself Dexter. I think if we put our heads together we could do great things." He said. Dexter shook his head.

"It's not like I can say no…" He said with a heavy sigh. Mr. J smiled and escorted Dexter into a laboratory.

"That is true but isn't getting your friend back motivation enough and this may be even more. I've all ready done most of the cloning." Cloning? What could he be talking about?

"Isn't she near perfect?" Mr. J showed him a large tube filled with water and Dexter nearly fainted. Floating in the center was Dee Dee.

**************************************************

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Trixie walked out of the department store laughing. Butter cup was telling Blossom and Bubbles when the Professor found out that Trixie wasn't just a friend.

"He took it pretty well actually. At first he was really surprised but after a little bit of time he accepted it." Buttercup said and wrapped her arm around Trixie.

"You guys are so cute together." Bubbles exclaimed.

"So Blossom I've been hearing about some boy you're with." Buttercup said.

"Well, I guess were dating, I mean-" Bubbles cut her off.

"I guess? Oh hell no, they are full, blown out, in love, but they'll never admit it." She blurted out. Everyone laughed except Blossom. Her face heated up and she playfully hit her sister.

"Thanks Bubbles." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Bubbles replied and moved over to the other side of Buttercup and Trixie out of Blossoms reach. Blossom stopped and got behind her sister, blowing at her feet. Ice entrapped Bubbles feet and she screamed.

"That's really cold you know!" Blossom laughed.

"I would think so!" Bubbles kicked a few times and split the ice in half, creating ice shoes. Bubbles used her heat vision to free herself. She started after Blossom when Buttercup stepped in.

"Ok you two," Buttercup said putting a stop to their little fight. "We aren't four anymore."

Bubbles stuck her tongue out and walked over to Trixie. Blossom sighed and thanked Buttercup. They all started to head back for home. Blossom wasn't really in the conversation and went off on her own thoughts. Usually she was the level headed one, and yet she just let her emotions get to her. Stupid boys she thought. She was really falling for him; the only way to give herself over was to tell him the truth. How though? Hi Dexter, I'm really a creation made in a lab and have super powers. I'm surprised you didn't notice my lack of a belly button, now love me!!!

They went to Buttercups and Trixie's townhouse. Buttercup and Bubbles went off to do something, but Blossom had no idea what. She sat down and Trixie did also.

"Something seems to be troubling you, mind if I ask?"

"It's just; I never told Dexter what I really am." Blossom explained.

"Is that the mystery man?" Blossom nodded.

"You know, when I first met Buttercup she didn't tell me about it either. For me it was better because I really got to know her for her, and when she did tell me I didn't care because I loved her. If you love him and he loves you, it will all work out." Blossom nodded and smiled.

"I do love him, but I'm trying to think of a good time to tell him." She said.

"Make sure when you do you both have the time to really talk." Trixie said.

"Thank you," Blossom said. It made her feel better about the situation. If Trixie was able to accept Buttercup then Dexter should accept her.

"Oh before I forget," She went and grabbed an envelope. "We sent the invitation out the other day but since you're not at your apartment you wouldn't get it." Blossom opened it up and inside was a wedding invitation.

"You two are getting married?" Trixie nodded her head excitedly. She held her hand out and showed Blossom the ring.

"She proposed last month. She was going to ask you and Bubbles to be her brides' maids. I think Bubbles all ready knows about it all. Would you mind coming back next week to get fitted for your dress?" Trixie stood and took Blossom with her.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Blossom said. "Who's last name is going to be taken?"

"I really like Utonium, so I'll be taking her last name." Trixie said. Blossom gave her a hug.

"Welcome to the family."


	28. Chapter 28

A buzzing followed by a ring came from the kitchen. Buttercup rushed to answer her phone. Blossom could only hear her side of the conversation but it seemed important.

"Hey, I'm sorry guys but that was the station. They need me to come in." Buttercup explained.

"Not again…" Trixie said sadly. Buttercup gave her an affectionate hug.

"I won't be gone to long; I promise I'll be back before you get into bed." Buttercup hugged her sisters.

"It was really good to see you Blossom. I'll see you later." Then she was gone and it was just the three.

"Well we better get back home. It's pretty late," Blossom said. "It was great to meet you." She said to Trixie.

"Have a good night and a safe trip home." She said as they left.

"You too." Bubbles and Blossom said in unison.

They took off and were headed back to Endsville. I wonder what Dexter did while I was gone Blossom thought. He probably just sat around and watched TV. She smiled and concentrated on flying. In the dark it was harder to see when in the air. They should have grabbed a flash light so they could light their way.

"Hey Bubbles, how well can you see?"

"Not very we-" Bubbles started when Blossom heard a loud smack. She looked over to her sister and in the faint glow of the city could see she had hit a goose. Her sister apologized to the confused gander and sent him on his way.

"As I was saying, I can't see very well. Maybe we should get some lights?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." The two swooped down and glided over the city looking for an open shop so they could buy a flash light. Finally they found a hardware shop and bought two lights with batteries. This time on their way back they would be able to avoid any other air way passengers.

****************************************

"Th-this can't be happening." Dexter stuttered. Right there, in front of him, was what he had wanted. This was wrong though he thought. It won't be Dee Dee, it will be a clone of her. But it would be her at the same time. What's wrong with you Dexter?

"After you finish helping me you will get her. She isn't complete right now anyway." Mr. J explained.

"She's not Dee Dee though." Dexter whispered becoming more unable to talk.

"Oh yes, she is. We have implanted a personality chip into her that is almost exactly how she was before. We haven't tested it fully yet, but the results are impressive."

"No…" Dexter fell to his knees. "No, no no. This can't be happening to me." Dexter felt his eyes burning with tears.

"Oh but the glorious part about this is it really is happening. Isn't this what you've wanted for the past three years?" Mr. J kneeled down and patted his back.

"Would you like to see her in action?" He asked. Dexter gave Mr. J a confused look.

"Open the conduits!" He called to some of the workers.

They moved in time and put in a few combinations. The water began to drain and eventually all that was left was Dee Dee hooked up to her breathing apparatus. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Spotting Dexter she took off the machine and walked over to where he was. Smiling Dee Dee waved and kneeled down, placing her hand on the glass. She moved and smiled like Dee Dee, but there was an emptiness in her eyes. Dexter put his hand up to hers and she smiled again then mouthed Dexter's name. He couldn't hear her through the thick glass.

"You get to be the hero and get your sister back." Dexter didn't say anything; he just stared at the tube. She wasn't his sister but, Dexter sighed heavily.

"When do I need to be here…" he struggled to talk. Mr. J crookedly smiled and walked Dexter out of the room.

"Monday through Friday, from three to six. Now there is one rule. Under no circumstances can you tell anyone about this. If you tell anyone about this, I will destroy everything I just offered you and go after those you love. Do you understand?" Dexter nodded.

"Good boy."

He walked in frustrated silence the rest of the way out and the car ride back home. He was upset with himself for even agreeing to this, almost to the point of disgust. What am I turning into? The car pulled up to the house and his escort let him out. His mind was so befuddled with everything he just saw. His best friend trapped and some crazy clone of his sister.

Dexter ran to the house, he didn't know why. He just wanted to get away from everything. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was and to just hold Blossom. What was he going to tell her when he left? Skarr and Evee were home. He walked right by them and into his room falling on the bed. Tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. There was no turning back.

"I'm so sorry Blossom." He said softly.

"Sorry for what?" Blossom asked. He shot up; he didn't even hear her come in. Rushing over he took her into his arms.

"I didn't think you would miss me that much." She said with a laugh. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to think. She gave him a soft kiss and left his embrace.

"I'm going to get into something more comfortable." Blossom said and grabbed some pajamas out of her bag then stepped into the bathroom. He just nodded and lay back down on the bed.

Blossom slipped out of the clothes she was wearing and into a pair of shorts and a loose t shirt. She took a deep breath and tried to ready herself. Tonight was the night. She was going to give herself over to him, divulge everything she had been hiding from him. She looked at herself in the mirror, her body felt weak the more she waited. Her heart raced as she stepped out of the bathroom. Dexter was lying on the bed. His glasses were off and his eyes looked red.

"Are you ok Dexter? You look like you were crying." She walked over to him and touched his cheek. He nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just, today was really rough." He said softly looking away. She fiddled with her hands trying to get the courage to let him know.

"Do you need to talk?" She asked.

"I-I can't. It's a touchy subject." Tell me about it she thought.

"You can tell me anything you know, I won't think anything different about you." Blossom said. He didn't say anything in response. Maybe if I start this off he will open up she thought.

"Well. Dexter, I h-have something to tell you." She took his hand. He looked over at her and sat up.

"What?" he asked. Blossom felt like her body was going to melt. Just say it! Be strong!

"I-I wanted to explain why I pushed you away the other night." She started.

"I understand if you're not ready, everything with us is really new." He said.

"There is that, and I used that as an excuse. However there are some other reasons why." Dexter gave her hand a light squeeze. It was such a small gesture but it made her more confident.

"One of the reasons I pushed you away was because if I really gave myself over to you I would be put in a very vulnerable position. The last person I trusted had only been using me and I didn't find out until it was too late."

"I'm sorry Blossom." He said sympathetically. She took in a shaky breath and continued.

"I was hurt to the core, the only person I had trusted only wanted me for the things I could do, and not for who I really was. I'm not like you; I don't fall into the normal category. From that point on all I wanted to be was normal. I didn't want all the special things that I had because I felt like that was the only reason people wanted me around. This is the other reason I pushed you away, it's because I've lied to you about what I really am."

"Of course you're not like me, and who would want to be normal." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Blossom started to tear up.

"No, I'm not the good kind of different. I wasn't born, neither was Bubbles or Buttercup. We were created. I was a science project gone right with some extra abilities. I moved away from my home town and into a place where no one would know me. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm a super hero."

"Wait, so, I'm really confused. So you were made by your father?" Dexter asked. She nodded and tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry I had to lie to you. It's just, it's hard to trust people for me and I don't know why but when I'm with you I feel so safe and secure."

"This just, it doesn't seem real." Dexter said puzzled.

"Here let me show you." She took his hand and pulled him with her into the middle of the room. Blossom picked him up and he gasped in surprise.

"You're really strong." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah, and I can do a lot more. Hold onto me." Dexter did as he was told and she floated up in the room.

"You can float?" He asked.

"I can fly." Blossom corrected him. Putting him back down she blew into her hands the revealed a small sphere of ice. She proceeded to melt it with her heat vision. The water slipped from her hands and onto the floor. Dexter just stared. The longer the silence went on the more uncomfortable she felt. Why won't he say anything? Blossom burst into tears after another five minutes went by and fell on the bed.

"Blossom what's wrong?" He finally said.

"You don't like me anymore right? I told you the truth and now you hate me." She sobbed. He pulled her close and petted her.

"There is nothing you could do that would make me hate you. I love you. I love everything about you." He kissed her nose.

"You don't care that I lied?" Blossom asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, it makes no difference to me," Dexter said. He sighed and hugged Blossom. "Do you remember awhile back when I told you I lost my sister?" She nodded.

"I'd like to tell you my dirty little secret now." He said.


	29. Chapter 29

WARNING: sex scene

"It was three years ago. As you know I am a scientist, well I've been one since I was eight. I was considered a boy genius. My sister was a free spirit; she constantly broke my equipment and experiments. No matter how much I tried to keep her out of my laboratory she always found another way in," Dexter said with a smile.

"As we got older she became less adventurous and only came into my lab to bring me back to reality. Over the years we got closer and she helped me out with social situations and thinks like that. You never really realize how important people are until they are gone. She left for college and had been gone for half a year. I didn't realize how lonely it would be without her around. I kept myself busy though working for the government."

Blossom nodded as he told his story. He didn't know if he should keep going, but she had just bared herself over to him. Why should he keep secrets from her? However all she did was lie, he had killed someone.

"Go on." She encouraged him. Dexter shut his eyes and continued.

"I had been working on assault robots, doing field tests and such trying to make the best. Eventually I just got so sucked into it to keep myself busy I had forgotten when Dee Dee was coming to visit that week. I was doing a field test with the robots making sure they were all functional. All the dummies were set up and the robots were set to attack." He bit his lip and felt tears form.

"I had heard a sound but I thought it was just something in my lab making a random noise. I was up in the safe zone watching over the field when all of a sudden I saw movement near the shooting range. It was hard to make out but I realized it was Dee Dee, it was hard not to notice her in all of that pink." Dexter took in a shaky breath.

"She spotted me up on the booth and waved. I was excited but then my heart sank when I heard the robots start to target her motion. I screamed at her to run but it was too late and they started to shoot rounds off. I yelled at her to drop behind something to hide and not to move because they are set to target on movement. I grabbed a gun and jumped from the booth and shot the weak points on the robots to disable them." Blossom gasped and covered her mouth in what Dexter could only guess was horror.

"Luckily I was only testing three of the bots out but unfortunately I wasn't lucky enough. I ran to her but she had started to bleed out. The shots hit her mainly in the abdomen; some hit her leg and arm. I tried to help her as much as I could, I cried out for help but with no success. I had one of the droids go and call an ambulance but I knew she was bleeding too much. She used all of what strength she had left to hug me and tell me she loved me, then…" Dexter just let the tears flow. Blossom seemed frozen.

"The ambulance arrived shortly after and tried to resuscitate her but they couldn't. I just sat there, covered in her blood. It was my fault she died. If I had just fucking thought for a second I might have been able to deactivate them in time," He rubbed his eyes. "I'm a monster…"

Blossom tried to talk but only half words came out. Dexter stood up and walked over to the window.

"I'd understand if you don't want to be around me." He started for the door when she rushed over to stop him. She was crying and gave him a stern look.

"You are not a monster," Blossom said. "At least you were able to help your sister. It was an accident. When I was younger we had another sister we made. I took her for granted because she unraveled everything we did to save the town. One day though she saved us all and died. The last thing I did was yell at her." She started to sob.

"It's not your fault, and over the years I finally forgave myself for what happened. You need to do the same thing. You did everything you could do to help." Dexter pulled her into his arms as she cried. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Tears streamed down his face again and he held her close.

He took her over to the bed and let her lay on him while she cried. They laid there for awhile in silence, he stroked Blossom's back while she rested in his arms.

"Dexter?" She said softly. He kissed her red nose.

"Yes?" He asked. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you too." Blossom molded her lips to his and let them linger. He felt tingles start to run down his back as she planted kisses down his neck. After their conversation there was a raw need to express the awkward and tender feelings they had.

Apparently Blossom wanted to take control this time. Her hands wandered until they reached the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. He placed his hands on her hips, she kissed him deeply. Slipping his hands under her shirt Blossom sat upright and threw it to the side. The gentle kissing, her soft body, it all started to build up. Dexter pulled her closer, invading her mouth with his tongue. Every touch slowly pushed him closer to the edge. His pants tightened uncomfortably as she teased and played with him.

She sprinkled kisses everywhere, down his neck and over his shoulders, down his chest and stomach. Dexter wanted to pull her back up but every time he tried she wouldn't let him, she was way stronger than he was. That might make some things difficult he thought. She rubbed against his pants and he let out a soft moan. He looked down and saw a mischievous smile planted on her face.

"Oh having fun are we?" He said. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers.

"Why yes, yes I am." She just stared; it made him feel self conscious.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" Dexter asked feeling his face redden. Blossom shook her head and crawled over him. Her body and clothes brushed the intimate flesh and he drew in a deep breath. She kissed him softly, and then turned it into a more devouring kiss. A lick here, a nibble there. She kissed a trail down to his stomach and got closer to his manhood. Blossom used both hands to prop it up and kissed the soft tip.

Dexter grabbed at the sheets. She dragged her tongue around the crown, a drop of moisture escaped. Using her thumb she spread it around and started to slowly lick it as if it was an ice cream cone. His breathing started to become shallower as tingles went up and down his spine which each lick. One hand curled around the swollen member and tugged playfully. Dexter moaned. Blossom slowly took him into her mouth. Her free hand cupped him and he winced. There was no way he could take much more of this.

"Blossom." He said. She looked up and he took the opportunity to push her on her back. She went willingly luckily for him; he slipped her bra and other clothes off. Dexter kissed her body frantically. He wanted to take this slow, but it was hard to resist. She gasped as he drew in her nipple and tweaked the other with his free hand. Kissing her stomach he licked up to her neck and bit softly. Blossom wrapped her arms around him and bit his ear.

"Take me." She whispered. Dexter reached into a nearby drawer and grabbed a condom. Blossom rolled him onto his back and took the square. She tore the package open and Dexter watched in hungry anticipation as she slipped the translucent veil over the taunt flesh. He pulled her into another devouring kiss and rolled back on top of her. He gathered her into his arms.

"Are you ready?" He asked planting a kiss on her brow.

"Yes." Blossom squeaked. She's so cute Dexter thought. He placed himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. Blossom winced and grabbed the bed; Dexter intertwined his hands with hers and kissed her passionately. He plunged inside. She gasped and squeezed his hands. He breathed heavily, his head against her shoulder.

"Blossom." Dexter whispered. He withdrew and eased back in.

"Dexter." He looked into her eyes. There was more than passion, there was love. He finally was able to slip all the way in and fill her. Soon they were grasping at each other as the pace quickened. She pulled him forward till his forehead was resting against hers.

"I love you Dexter." She said through quick breaths.

"I love you too Blossom." He kissed her gently. The paced slowed and Blossom rolled him on his back. She slid back on him and he helped move her hips. The original pace resumed and Dexter could feel his body tense.

"I don't know, how much, longer-"

"I know, I feel it too." her voice was shaky. She moaned and he felt her tighten around him, making him climax also. Their bodies shuddered in pleasure and she fell forward, weak. Dexter disposed of his cover and they lay together catching their breath. He curled up beside her and kissed her shoulder. Blossom turned her head and gave him a kiss. Lying together in each other's arms they fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

"So your sister Buttercup is getting married in the next few weeks?" Dexter asked, Blossom nodded and slipped her pants on.

"More like next week," she handed him the invitation. "It says it's going to be on the twenty seventh, they said they sent an invitation but it must not have gotten there before I left."

Blossom started to brush her hair when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Blossom, can you come over today sometime? We need to get Bubbles and you fitted." It was Buttercup.

"That sounds fine, is two ok?" She asked.

"That's perfect, see you then." Buttercup said and hung up. Blossom looked over at Dexter; he was lying back reading the invitation.

"Well, Bubbles and I need to go into Townsville to get fitted for our bride's maid's dresses around two." He sat up in a rush.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" She shook her head.

"It's going to take us about twenty minutes to get there, and probably over two hours to get the dresses right." She explained. He nodded and laid back down, that was weird she thought.

"Well, while you're still here we should go out for breakfast." He suggested.

"That sounds lovely," She said excitedly. "But you need to get dressed soon." Blossom threw a shirt and pair of boxers at him with a laugh.

"Oh you're going to get it now missy." He quickly pulled the boxers on and ran after her. Blossom giggled, easily escaping him she ran to her left causing Dexter to trip and run into the wall. Blossom covered her mouth and gasped running over to him.

"I'm so sorry!" She picked him up and he laughed.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt." He gave her a warm smile and Blossom put him down. A thumping came from the other side of the wall and Blossom could hear someone yelling from the other side, it was most likely Bubbles.

"What did she say?" Dexter asked getting dressed.

"I think she said to shut up in here. I'm going out to the living room while you get ready." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Blossom sat down in the living room and few minutes later Dexter appeared from the hallway and the two left for breakfast. Blossom ordered pancakes and sausage while Dexter ordered an omelet with bacon.

"So if I read the invitation right, your sister's wedding is going to be at night and on the beach?" Dexter asked taking a bite out of his bacon. Blossom nodded and sipped her orange juice.

"Yeah, I thought that was a little odd, I'll have to ask her about that. I'm sure there is some point to it." Blossom poured syrup all over her pancakes.

"Didn't it even say semi casual?"

"Well, I'm guessing they didn't want everyone dressing up incredibly fancy and having it be ruined by the sand." Blossom stated.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." He cut into his omelet with his fork and took a bite. Blossom laughed softly and covered her mouth.

"For being such a genius you miss some obvious things." She saw Dexter blush and she bit her lip trying not to laugh.

* * *

"So you suckered him into it?" Princess asked smacking her gum.

"Yes, and soon I'll be able to exact my revenge on that idiot professor and girls." Mr. J stood up.

"You know, you still have yet to tell me what happened between you all," Princess hopped off his desk and draped her arms over his shoulders. "What did the big bad professor do to you?"

"He took away everything from me, threw me away for those girls. I was his lab assistant when I was younger. I did everything he asked, I got his coffee, newspaper, shoes, and the ingredients he needed for his experiments. Life was perfect until the day he created those awful girls. I came into the lab when the explosion happened. It mutated me, I was no longer cute or useful to him and I was pushed to the side for these girls. Everything they did he blamed on me, and then one day Blossom wouldn't leave me alone and I yelled at her," He stared out across the city.

"She told him that I hurt her but of course he wouldn't believe me. That was the end of the line for jojo, he dropped me off at the pound and never looked back that day. Unfortunately for them I was intelligent; I grabbed anything I could to build some sort of weapon so I could escape. I was there for over a month before I was able to create a drill to escape. People came to look at me, but not because they wanted a pet, they came to see a freak show and make fun of me. I swore I would get revenge on him, this town, and those powerpuff girls."

"And you will baby," Princess said. "You control over half of this town, it's yours for the taking." Mr. J nodded and led her out of the room.

"So what should I do with his friend?" She asked.

"Give him something to eat but dose it with the sleeping medication; we don't want him trying to escape again. Keep him awake though until I get there." He stopped at a door and pressed in the code to enter his lab.

"Ok Mr. J" Princess turned and walked away, her heels clicking. Stepping into his laboratory Mr. J looked around for his lead scientist working on the Dee Dee clone. It couldn't speak yet and its movements were very sloppy. He looked ahead and he noticed it was out of the gestation tube.

"Are you actually working or just playing with it?" Mr. J called to the man standing next to the clone, they were on the platform where the tube rested. Lights were in the floor, illuminating the entire platform in a white glow. Mr. J stepped up and walked over to his scientist.

"I'm seeing what modifications I need to make so she will walk normal, she was graceful, every step was perfectly placed." The Dee Dee clone moved around, occasionally falling or tripping over itself, Mr. J sighed.

"How about we get it to talk?" He suggested.

"It takes time to create a piece of art." The man replied, writing down her movements.

"Then the painter needs to hurry the hell up and work on a new section. Just get it to talk; I may not be paying you for this however you will listen to what I tell you to do. You volunteered for this." Mr. J said annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I want to bring this beautiful woman back to life?" He said moving to get a better view.

"Stop starring at her ass and do some real work Mandark." He stepped off the platform and left the room, making his way to where Otto was being held captive. Princess was sitting in the room waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey Mr. J." Princess said while smacking her gum then blew a bubble.

"Would you stop with that infernal chewing, you sound like a cow working on a cud." Otto muttered. Princes gasped in offence.

"How dare you! I would slap you if you weren't in that cage." She cried out, Mojo laughed from behind her and she turned her head.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Mojo walked over to her and held her chin, tilting her head so she would look at him, holding her a few inches in front of his face.

"My dear, it is quite annoying when you are chewing so loudly, and there for makes you seem like an animal." Princess glared at him and tried to move her head but he held on tighter the more she struggled.

"Now either stop it or go live with the pigs." Mojo let go of his grip on Princess and she stumbled backwards, hitting the wall. He simply gestured for her to leave after she picked herself up and Princess walked off in a huff. Mojo walked over to where Otto was being held up: it was like a cage but had facilities and was reinforced with a force field that shocked after three hits.

"So, how are you doing?" Mojo calmly asked but Otto sat still looking away from him. Mojo placed his arms behind his back and looked the man over then noticed burns on his hands, they were fresh. His shirt was off, he had been using his shirt as a bandage to cover his wounds; it was ripped into strips stacked in the corner.

"I see our little bird has been trying to escape, there's no use in that, we both know that is unacceptable. Now have you been thinking about my offer?" Otto gave Mojo a look filled to the brim with hate.

"I will never betray Dexter like that; there is nothing in the world that could change my mind." Otto said.

"Really now, are you sure about that?" Mojo asked.

"I don't have any family, I'm an orphan, and you can't hold people over my head like you did to Dexter. He's the only person I have."

"Oh really? I think you are quite wrong about that. You have two other people don't you? Well, one person and a robot, that I think you care about very much." Mojo watched Otto's reaction, waiting to see any type of reaction; an inadmissible stiffness came over him.

"However if they aren't who I thought they were I'll just kill them off, they won't be useful to me after all." Mojo started to walk to the door; Otto ran to the end of his cage and hit the wall, burning his hands again.

"Wait! Stop, please…" Otto called out, he held his head low and slumped to the ground in pain and anguish. "Please don't hurt them, I'll do it." Mojo grinned in triumph.

"What a good boy." He said walking back.


	31. Chapter 31

"So what do you think Bubbles?" Trixie asked as Bubbles emerged from the changing booth. She looked herself over in the mirror then did a twirl to examine her backside. The bridesmaid dresses Buttercup and Trixie had picked out were very similar to sun dresses, but made with different material. The color was yellow to match all the under tones; Trixie was going to dawn the dress and Buttercup was wearing a tuxedo with a yellow cummerbund.

"It looks great, what do you guys think?" Bubbles asked, Blossom looked over at her sister, of course it fits her frame perfectly she thought.

"Looks good." Blossom said quietly. It had been an hour since they arrived and started to work with the dresses, it was starting to wear on her nerves. Her dress needed to be worked on, the chest area was fine but the rest of the dress needed to be tapered to her body. A small older woman waddled over with Blossoms dress finished; she thanked the woman and stepped into the dressing room to change.

"Come on out Blossom." Buttercup called from outside the dressing rooms. There were a few areas she wanted to fix, but she just wanted to get home and lie down or watch TV. Blossom took a deep breath and walked out in the dress.

"It looks great on you," Trixie looked Blossom over like a scanner checking for any imperfections. "There are just a few small adjustments left." Blossom sighed and slouched forward.

"Can we just come back tomorrow? I'm really tired and want to go home." Blossom said, Buttercup walked up to Blossom and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You could have said that at anytime sis," Buttercup said. "Thanks for putting up with all this." Blossom smiled as Buttercup pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Buttercup, I want this to be wonderful for you. I'm sorry if I seem grumpy." Blossom said.

"How about we all go out for dinner? My treat." Trixie suggested walking over to Buttercup who wrapped an arm around her waist. Trixe smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek; they look so happy Blossom thought. Before leaving, all the girls helped the elderly woman who ran the shop clean up for the night; she thanked them as they left for dinner.

"What sounds good?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh oh oh! I want a really good hamburger and fries!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I really don't have any opinion." Blossom replied, she was a bit peckish but didn't really care what she ate. Buttercup and Trixie chose a restaurant close by that had a pretty wide selection of food, that way everyone would be able to find something to eat.

* * *

Dexter grabbed a wrench and began to tighten another arm onto a robot. He had been working for two hours screwing on arms and legs; it was becoming increasingly monotonous and painful. However it was one of the first steps of the process and the more he finished the faster it would all go in the end when it came to programming them.

The majority of the bots were being assembled through a conveyer belt but Dexter decided to work on some by hand so it would go by a little bit faster. Hearing a noise, Dexter looked to see his "employer" walk into his station; Mr. J gazed around the room and made his way over to where he was working.

"How are things going my boy?" Mr. J asked touching one of the bots Dexter had hand assembled.

"Dreadfully." He said annoyed.

"Are you not enjoying yourself? I thought you would be." He said with mock empathy.

"If you want the construction to continue at its current pace, please leave." Dexter blurted out and pointed the wrench at Mr. J, he put his hands up in surrender.

"Such a temper," Mr. J pushed the tool down and Dexter went back to work. "I just thought as a treat I would let you see your friend, but if you are so wrapped up in this it can wait." Dexter stood up so fast he became lightheaded.

"You'll let me see Otto?" He asked unsure. It could be a trap or maybe something worse.

"Would I lie?" Mr. J smirked and started to walk away; Dexter hurriedly made his way over to him and followed. He took Dexter to one of the very generic rooms in the building; the hallway was filled with the same exact door, nothing to differentiate them. All of a sudden Dexter was pulled and thrown into a room; he had no time to even try to tell which door was chosen and it was shut as he fell in. He tried to open it but the knob wouldn't budge, it was locked from the outside.

Turning Dexter saw a man sitting in a laser cage, he was thin and shirtless.

"Just go away, I'm not eating anymore of your tranquilizer." The man said.

"Otto?" Dexter asked walking over to the cage. The man looked quickly and nearly leapt to the edge of his area.

"Dexter, how, w-why are you here?" Otto asked in some kind of panic.

"I got pulled into this, I heard that I might have a chance to find you, but it was a trap." Dexter saw Otto sigh with relief and mutter something that sounded like the good, not yet. He noticed the burns and wounds over Otto's body, he had lost enough weight for it to be noticeable.

"Otto… I'm so sorry." Dexter said and touched the cage, as Otto warned him the lasers burned him.

"Fuck!" Dexter grabbed his hand, he heard Otto weakly chuckle.

"They are lasers Dexter, what did you expect, and don't apologize," Otto scanned the room a few times before talking again. "I-I should be sorry." Dexter looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, Otto shook his head.

"On the beach, don't trust me."

"Otto, you're not making any sense."

"I am Dexter, just remember, don't trust me." The doors flung open and two green skinned men came in and grabbed Dexter picking him up, dragging him out of the room.

"Let me go!" Dexter shook trying to escape but their grips were too strong.

"DON'T TRUST ME!" Otto called out as he was pulled from the room. The men carried Dexter down stairs and dropped him at the exit; he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I thought I had to stay until six?" Dexter asked. One of the men was rather large; both in the aspect of height and girth, the other had an average build and wore sunglasses with his hair slicked back.

"No worries, just skedaddle before we change our mind." The man in sunglasses said cracking his knuckles. Dexter left and didn't look back, he was glad to be leaving this place, how was he going to do this all week? His ride was waiting in the street and he slipped into the car to go home, what could Otto be talking about? It must have been some kind of warning, but it didn't make sense. Dexter looked at his watch and it was five thirty when he arrived home, he got out of the car and it shot off into the distance. He started to walk to the door when someone ran into him.

"Hey dummy, get out of my way. Can't you see Dracula is walking here?" The elderly man said, he was wearing a cape and definitely looked like an old Dracula. Or maybe he was old and senile and was watching Dracula movies too much.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dexter replied but the man put his hand up to shush him.

"Dracula doesn't have time for this; Dracula's going to see the skeleton man." Before Dexter could say anything the elderly man walked past him. That was weird he thought and made his way to the house. Blossom was sitting on the couch with Evee and Bubbles and Skarr were sitting on the adjacent chairs.

"Hi Dexter." Blossom greeted him.

"Hi Blossom." He replied and sat down on the couch with her.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"It was fine, I went-" Blossom cut him off.

"Oh my, what happen to your hand?" She took it and looked it over. Damn, what to say.

"I, put my hand on a hot pan, I didn't realize it was still on." He said with a laugh.

"You need to be more carefully, come on." She pulled him with her to the bathroom, grabbing some bandages she wrapped his hand up and gave it a kiss.

"There, all better." He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you sweetie." They went back into the living room and watched TV with the rest of the house.

The week rest of the week and the next went by fairly fast: Blossom and Bubbles were busy helping Buttercup and Trixie with their last minute wedding plans; Dexter was creating and programming all the robots Mr. J demanded. More and more though Blossom noticed Dexter wasn't home when she got back. It was Thursday when everything was finished; Blossom was trying her dress on for the last time before the wedding, showing it to Dexter.

"That looks great on you Blossom," He said. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you," She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Now let's find you something to wear"

"I was just thinking of wearing a white button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans." Dexter reached into his suite case and pulled out the clothes. They were wrinkled and that wasn't going to fly with her.

"That sounds fine, but you need to iron them tonight or tomorrow morning." She said.

"No problem, I'll do it tomorrow morning." He placed the clothes over his suitcase.

"Hey Dexter?" She started to ask. "Where have you going lately? You're usually not here when I get home." He stiffened and sighed.

"Blossom, I really wish I could tell you, but it's official business I can't discuss." He walked over to her.

"I really want to tell you, but people will get hurt and you'd be put in danger." Wow, something crazy must be happening.

"You can't tell me anything?" She asked, Dexter shook his head. This really upset her, she knew he said that it would be putting people in danger but she wanted to know.

"Why didn't you tell me when it all started to happen? It feels like you're going behind me and doing…stuff!" That sounded mature Blossom sarcastically thought.

"You're not even supposed to know that I'm doing anything, I don't want to lie to you, but I can't tell you anything, this is the only way I can get around that." Blossom took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." She changed and laid down for the night. How could he not trust her? Was something so dire going to happen if he told her? Blossom threw her blankets over her head and tried to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Blossom yawned and stretched out in the bed, she laid there for a moment before noticing Dexter wasn't there. Sitting up she searched the room, the clothes he laid out for tonight were still wrinkled and the other pillow was gone. Did he sleep out in the other room? Blossom slipped on a large shirt and a pair of pajama pants to check in the living room. She saw Dexter lying on the couch; he was sprawled out and looked like he was going to fall off. The room was still pretty dark since the sun was just starting to rise.

Why did she I so upset last night, how I acted had to have another reason. He didn't trust me she thought, that's why I got mad. Does he really not trust me though? No, he trusts me, it's me. I didn't trust him enough; she sighed and looked over at him. He snorted and she couldn't help but laugh. Gliding over she floated above him and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. His eyes flickered open and he squinted at her.

"Blossom?" He asked.

"Who else would be kissing you in the morning?" She chortled and pressed her lips to his.

"I thought you were mad at me though." He picked his glasses up and put them in place; Blossom sighed and laid down with him.

"I was. I felt like you were refusing to trust me at all, but I thought about it and I understand. What really was going on was I was refusing to trust you. I mean, I really should by now." She looked away for a moment.

"My last boyfriend, he knew I had super powers and all that before we got together, and in the end he just used me for all that. To get around town, get free stuff, scare his enemies but at the same time he was screwing some other girl. He would be out all the time and he never told me where he was going. I never put two and two together."

"I guess since you can't be totally honest with me all the time, and this was one of those times, I got incredibly defensive and it really upset me. It felt like it was all happening again…" Dexter pulled her into a tight embrace; she could feel his breath on her shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"I would never do that to you Blossom, I couldn't." He said softly and rubbed her back; she nodded and held him close.

"I know… Want to come back to bed with me?" she asked rolling off him.

"What time is it?" He asked looking for some type of clock.

"I think it's around six, come on." Grabbing his hand she pulled him up and he followed her back into their room. When Blossom awoke this time she was wrapped in Dexter's arms, now it was ten thirty eight. Feeling warm and adored she really didn't want to move, a few more hours of sleep couldn't hurt she thought. Bubbles and her didn't have to be over until six anyway, the ceremony was going to take place at eight. The drowsiness came over even more and she drifted back to sleep.

"Dexter, Dexter wake up." Dexter rubbed his eyes to reveal his sister.

"Dee Dee?" He asked groggily and he looked around. Across the sky pink, green and blue streaks darted back and forth. The sky was tinted red and he saw a panicked look on Dee Dee's face. "What's going on?"

"It's happening."

"What is?" A loud explosion went off and one of the streaks disappeared, now only pink and green remained.

"Remember what I told you last time? Be strong for me Dexter and never feed into your guilt ok?" She kissed him on the forehead and held him close. "I love you little brother, goodbye."

"Dee Dee, wha-" Dexter was cut off with another explosion that knocked him on his rear end and he saw the green streak disappear. Dee Dee was missing and he watched the pink streak dash and move around as his vision started to fade.

Dexter sat up in a rush; cold sweat rested on his face and he rubbed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath he put his glasses on and took a quick shower. Noticing the time, he realized he hadn't yet ironed his clothes for the ceremony. Picking them up he pressed a delicate kiss on Blossom's cheek hoping not to wake her and went to his preparations for tonight.

"Blossom, wake up." Dexter said and gently shook her arm. She grumbled and pulled the blankets over her head, so cute he thought.

"It's time to wake up gorgeous." Blossom didn't move, Dexter sighed and grabbed the sheets from her. She protested with a squeak and curled up on the bed, laughing he picked her up.

"You need to eat and get ready." He placed her on her feet.

"I don't want to." She mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"It's four something, you need to get ready and head over." A look a shock came over her face and she went from zero to sixty.

"I only have an hour to get ready!" She rushed into the bathroom and started the shower. Dexter smiled and called to her as he walked out of the room.

"I'll make you something to eat Blossom."

"Thank you!" He heard her say as he exited. Stepping into the kitchen Skarr and Evee were playing cards at the table while Bubbles was sitting working on her nails.

"Is Blossom getting ready?" Bubbles asked and blew on her nails.

"She just hopped in the shower, I'm about to make us something to eat, anyone want anything?" Dexter asked.

"None for me." Evee replied. Skarr simply shook his head.

"I can't eat anything till later or I won't fit into my dress." Bubbles said with a shrug. Good thing Blossom isn't like that Dexter thought. He made two grilled cheese sandwiches, as he sat down to eat Blossom rushed into the kitchen. She noticed the sandwich and grabbed it, biting into it as if it was her last meal.

"Blossom slow down, you're not going to be late. If you keep this up you'll choke," Dexter said. "Sit down with me and eat your lunch dinner snack instead of inhaling it." Nodding, she sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"I'm just so nervous and excited." Blossom said.

"Everything will be fine." Bubbles said. Dexter nodded in agreement and gave her a reassuring hug. She smiled and they both finished their food shortly after.

"So did you ever find out why they are getting married at night?" Dexter asked buttoning his shirt.

"It was where Buttercup and Trixie had their first date. It was a full moon and they fell in love at the beach." Blossom fiddled with her necklace.

"It's different than most, but original." Dexter said coming to the rescue to help with her jewelry.

"I think it's very romantic." She said and gave him a quick kiss.

When six rolled around Blossom and Bubbles said their goodbyes and left. Dexter, Skarr, and Evee were going to drive and meet them at the beach.

After everyone was ready they piled into Skarr's car and left for the beach. A nervous feeling came over Dexter and he couldn't shake it. The dream this morning and… the beach. Otto said something about a beach while he visited him. It was dark when they arrived, the moon was full and danced across the waters ripples as it crashed and receded from the shore.

Oil torches ran down the walkway and around the area where the ceremony would take place. Blossom spotted Dexter in the sea of guests and waved from the arch where she was standing with Bubbles and across were two other women she didn't really know. Soft music was playing and Buttercup made her way up to the arch. Everyone fell into suite as the music change to a piano piece similar to a bridal march. The guests stood as Trixie began walking down the aisle with her father to Buttercup. Her father raised the veil over her face and gave her a hug before stepping away.

The justice started the ceremony and the only thing heard was him and the water splashing. Once he finished the opening Buttercup started with her vows, she pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket.

"Trixie, before I met you I had given up on love. You were like a breath of fresh air in my stale world of romance. Time and time again I had my heart broken but you picked up the pieces with such care and love I knew this was the real thing. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you stay with me for all time."

"Buttercup, I finally realized my full potential knowing you were there for me every step of the way. The first night we met I knew something had begun to burn but I never could have imagined it could be this wonderful, or this real. I want to wake up to you every morning and drift asleep with you every night. I love you Buttercup and I always will." She started to cry and the justice finished.

"You may kiss the bride." Trixie and Buttercup kissed and people started to clap and cheer as they walked together back down the aisle. Blossom searched the crowd and finally saw Dexter as he walked up to her.

"Aren't they so perfect for each other?" Blossom said and wiped her eyes.

"They do seem to really love each other." Dexter replied. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close to kiss her. She fit like a puzzle piece in his arms.

"I love you Blossom." He said softly. There was silence for a moment, tears streamed down her face.

"I love you too Dexter." Wiping her eyes she smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Music started to play again as people started to get food and sit down. Taking off her shoes Blossom looked across the shining waves, she wanted to dip her feet in but she knew it was going to be too cold. All of a sudden Dexter swept her off her feet and stepped into the water setting her ankle deep in the water.

"It's cold!" She said and clutched Dexter.

"Of course it is, but if we dance it won't be so bad." He placed an arm around her waist, as he took her hand he began to dance with her.

"I guess you're right." She said as her body started to warm back up. Dexter dipped her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He picked her back up and sat her down at one of the tables.

"Shall we eat?" He gestured to the tables.

"We shall." They waited for the waiters to bring them their food; they were sitting at the table with all the bridesmaids and the newlyweds.

"Everything is so beautiful." Blossom said.

"I feel like I'm in a dream." Trixie replied. Blossom looked around for her father but didn't see him.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"He's over there with Keane." Buttercup pointed to a table across the way. Blossom heard a noise off in the distance that sounded similar to an explosion, but she just blamed it on the music. The food arrived and everyone at and had some champagne, one of Trixie's brides maids gave a lovely toast. After dinner Trixie and Buttercup had the first dance and people started to join in. Trixie stepped up on a chair to throw the bouquet and many of the women rushed to catch it. It bounced off one woman, then was grabbed and thrown, bounced again and wound up at Blossom's feet.

"So close!" one woman said to her and picked it up. Blossom simply smiled and shrugged.

While Blossom was spending time with her sister and family, Dexter stepped away for a moment. He noticed someone farther down the shore who seemed to be getting closer. Recognizing the glasses he knew who it was, it was Otto, Dexter ran toward him.

"Otto! How did you get out?" He asked in gasped breaths. Otto didn't answer, just stood there in silence staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Dexter."

"For what? You keep apologizing but you never explain why." Otto suddenly was pushed to the side and a woman stood behind him, staring Dexter straight in the eyes. Her hair was black and slicked back, the dress she wore was red and strapless with a long slit coming halfway up her thigh with stockings. She walked slowly closer to him, suddenly he felt weak as he smelt her perfume, intoxicated even.

"Hello Dexter," Her voice was enchanting and he seemed to be lost in it. "Come closer." She whispered and he listened. Stepping closer her hair rose and restrained him, however he felt no urge to react to this. He should have but it felt like something else was controlling him. An explosion went off and a swarm of bots spread across the beach, he looked to see and hear the terrified screams of people.

"Everyone stay calm. Bubbles, Buttercup, get as many people away from here as possible!" He heard the faint sound of Blossom's strong willed voice leading. Streaks of pink, blue and green flashed back and forth as guests disappeared. This was it, but he couldn't do anything, he wanted to but his body wouldn't react.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"What do you think hun? The invasion!" The woman hurried into town, swarms of bots he had built were destroying everything. Tearing down buildings, shooting at any obstacles in their way, shooting bombs where they please. He did this, it was his fault, and where was he being taken to? All he could do was watch in horror and hope Blossom was safe with everyone else. She placed him in some sort of robot and strapped him in.

"You will help take over with us, no matter what gets in the way." She said in the same enchanting voice as before and he felt himself listening.

"I will help take over." He repeated.

"No matter what's in the way." She ran her hand across his cheek.

"No matter what." He repeated. She smiled and stepped out shutting the hatch.

Blossom grabbed as many people as she could before the robots began to shoot. She was hoping they had grabbed everyone in time but she couldn't look back to check. Where was Dexter though? Explosions went off through the town and she watched as the sky turned red and filled with smoke. Something terrible was happening and she had a good idea who was behind it all.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, it's Mojo and all the rest." She said bitterly. How dare they ruin something like this? Anger filled her as she took off to where she heard most of the destruction. People littered the streets; Blossom gasped and looked in horror. Screams filled the air with the sounds of gun fire, smoke rose from the rubble all around. She paused looking around for any sign of Mojo or any other villain from her past. All of a sudden something smashed against the back of her head and she heard terrible cackle.

"Pretty little Blossom, I'm going to kick your ass." Princess said holding a metal pipe.

"Fuck you bitch!" Blossom screamed and tackled her; Princess shrilled as Blossom grabbed her by the leg and flung her through a building.

Buttercup and Bubbles finally arrived and started to escort people out of the town.

"Bubbles, I'm going to help Blossom." She called to her sister.

"Kick her scrawny butt." Bubbles said back. Blossom darted after Princess but she swopped down and grabbed Blossom by her ankle.

"Let's see how you li-" She started but Buttercup punched her right in the mouth. Princess cried out in pain, blood dripped down her face.

"You fucking dike, I'll have you killed for this." Princess charged at Buttercup and they entangled in battle. Buttercup grabbed her by the hair and rammed her knee into princess's face then punched her in the abdomen. Princess swung relentlessly at Buttercup and Blossom, she got in a few hits smacking Blossom in the arm and Buttercup in the stomach.

"You fight just like before Princess," Blossom said throwing punches that Princess deflected. "Thinking brute strength will win, but it never works."

"Yeah, well I've learned a few new moves and I have some help." She elbowed Blossom in the ribs and grabbed her by the arm throwing her to the ground. Blossom used all her strength to fight against the fall and finally was able to rise back up right before hitting the ground. Fueled by adrenaline she headed back towards the fight above when she was grabbed by a giant robotic hand.

"Hope you enjoy the surprise Blossom," Princess yelled from above. "Look at who's operating that robot." Blossom looked and gasped. Dexter was sitting at the helm controlling the giant beast. Princess jetted down to look at Blossom.

"Isn't it great? He helped us build all of these assault robots." She said. Buttercup came up behind Princess and smashed one of her jet wings. Princess grabbed at Buttercup and held her as she grabbed a grenade. Blossom used all her strength to fight the grip of the bot but couldn't get out.

"BUTTERCUP!" She screamed. She had to stop this, Blossom took in a giant breath and blew as hard as she could down where they had fallen. Ice incased everything and before the two hit the ground they were in the ice too. Blossom closed her eyes hopping her plan had worked, when she didn't here an explosion she sighed in relief.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called, she used her heat vision to weaken the finger that held Blossom and she slipped free.

"Why didn't I think of that." Blossom said. Bubbles shrugged and looked around.

"No time to wonder we have to-" Bubbles was hit by a swinging arm and knocked her into a building. Blossom saw the same hand coming to grab her again and she flew away. Why was he doing this?

"Where are you Mojo! Show yourself." Blossom shouted.

"No thanks, this is way more fun," A voice boomed over the town. Pain shot through Blossoms arm, a bullet had scrapped her. "Oh and I should mention Fuzzy is around, he has been dying for some target practice."

Blossom heard another bullet whiz by and she moved out of the way. She balled her fists and closed her eyes trying to calm down but she didn't want to, she felt full unbridled anger fill her. Looking around she tried to spot Fuzzy, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Hearing explosions she could only hope that it wasn't the one Buttercup was with. Bubbles caught up with her, blood had streaked her leg, and she must have been hit by Fuzzy also.

"What are we going to do Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know you usually are the leader. I say our first objective is to take out all these assault robots attacking the town, then take on Dexter and Fuzzy, ok?" Bubbles said. Blossom nodded and they started to take out all the assault robots. Blossom froze them in place and Bubbles smashed them as they went along the streets. After that was done they needed to either stop Dexter or find Fuzzy.

"Well, it would be easier to take down Dexter's robot, but then Fuzzy would be shooting at us the whole time. It will be almost impossible to find his hiding hole in this town." Bubbles said.

"I don't know if I can do this Bubbles. I love him." Blossom said, her eyes burning with tears. Bubbles tore part of her dress and bandaged her wound.

"I know you do Blossom," An explosion went off. "However the only way we can help him is to stop that robot and whoever is controlling him." Bubbles said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Blossom took in a shaky breath and hugged her sister.

"Let's do this."


	34. Chapter 34

Dexter's robot smashed into another building ripping it apart. Bubbles and Blossom grabbed a support beam and swung at the robot. It shattered the glass case that Dexter was in; Blossom looked and saw a blank expression on his face.

"I know who did this." Blossom yelled and smacked the robot again.

"Who?" Bubbles asked taking a swing and broke off some of the leg casing.

"It's Sedusa, she's controlling him. You go and find her; I can take care of this." Blossom said.

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asked.

"Hurry!" Blossom yelled. Bubbles darted away and Blossom tried to figure out what to do. She swung at the robot again but it took the beam and flung it with her through the town. Feeling the pavement on her back she grabbed at anything to stop herself. Finally she came to rest and pulled herself out of the rubble. She made her way back to where Dexter was and gave herself a pep talk, you can do this.

Blossom went after him personally, the arm swung at her but she was able to dodge most of the movement. The ones that hit only slightly deterred her from her mission.

"Dexter! It's me Blossom."

"No matter what." He mumbled and just continued to try and swat her like a fly. This seemed hopeless; she used her heat vision and circled one of the arms melting most of the metal. The frame weakened and as it swung the arm fell off. The other arm grabbed it and used it as a weapon, now it had longer reach and it was hard to keep from getting hit.

Dexter heard a scream of pain; it was Blossom, using all of his will he looked up to see she had been shot through the arm. His arm started to swing back and he realized it was going to swing at Blossom while she was stunned. While fighting the urge to move his arm back, he regained control back but it was the last thing he wanted. The arm swung forward with full force and collided with Blossom.

"No!" He screamed and made the robot fall forward; he couldn't wait for the safe landing distance and leapt from the hatch. Bubbles caught him and rushed him over to where Blossom had landed. An explosion went off and they were caught in the aftermath, warm air splashed over them and rocks flew. As he ran to her he heard two gunshot fires, one hit Bubbles and the other hit Blossom.

"Go help her." Bubbles cringed at the pain. Dexter ran full force and scooped her in his arms. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead not wanting to let go. She coughed and put a hand on his cheek.

"Someone get help!" He called out. "You're going to be fine Blossom, everything will be fine." Tears trickled down his face, he looked for the bullet wound and found it on her stomach and he put pressure on it.

"Dexter, I love you." Blossom said weakly.

"I love you too, and I'll always love you, keep your eyes on me Blossom, don't look away." Her eyes flickered struggling to stay open.

"Don't close your eyes, don't close those beautiful eyes." He said frantically.

"Dexter- please- don't blame yourself- and be strong for me- ok?" She said in between breaths.

"Blossom…" Bubbles gasped and knelt down next to Dexter.

A vortex opened up near them and Grim stepped out with a solemn look on his skull.

"Can you help?" Dexter asked. Grim shook his head.

"I'm sorry child, but I can't do anything about this."

"So, the only reason you could be here is…" Bubbles trailed off. He nodded and they all knew, Bubbles started to cry and held her sisters hand.

"I've never been happier Dexter, thank you for giving me the one thing I wanted, being normal. I love you." She coughed and paused. "Please do one thing for me, forgive yourself." Her words became slower and weaker. Dexter held her close.

"I love you too Blossom." He sobbed as he felt her body go limp.

"It's time." Grim put a hand on his shoulder. Dexter didn't want to let go, or even believe this could be happening.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Grim slid his hand across Blossoms arm and a flash of light blinded Dexter for a moment. When he regained his sight a translucent figure of Blossom floated in the air above him, she outstretched her hand and he took it.

"Blossom?" He asked confused. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodbye my love." She said pressing a kiss to his cheek, it was so soft and faint Dexter wasn't sure if it was even real.

"Goodbye." He whispered. Grim tapped his scythe on the pavement then him and Blossom disappeared. Dexter clenched his fists and punched the closest inanimate object to him.

"This is all my fault, and I'm the only one who can make this right. Bubbles, take me back to the house." He picked Blossoms body up, he couldn't leave her here. Bubbles wiped her eyes and nodded taking a hold of him leaving for the house. Dexter laid her one the bed then searched through his room and found his communicator watch, he punched in a few digits and static came across. Evee peeked in and gasped seeing Blossom, Bubbles stepped out with her and explained while Dexter used his communicator.

"Double D, this is Dexter can you hear me?" There was static for a moment.

"Crystal clear Dexter, what's going on?"

"I need your help, get your entire arsenal ready, I'll be coming to get you soon." Dexter explained.

"Arsenal? What are you ta-"

"There's no time to explain right now Double D, get all your traps, weapons, and anything like that. Even stop at my house and look! I have to go." He put the watch on and walked over to Bubbles.

"We'll have to get Buttercup out of that block of ice then we'll need to get back to my house."

"How are we going to get her out without the grenade going off?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll show you when we get there Bubbles," He hurried outside. "We don't have time to waste." Bubbles quickly followed behind him and picked him up going back to Townsville. She landed where Buttercup was frozen and Dexter ran over to the huge block. Taking out a marker Dexter drew lines over the ice.

"Bubbles cut along these lines with your heat vision." Bubbles nodded and did as she was told. The ice started to melt and Buttercup fell onto the pavement and the ice cracked. Dexter grabbed a rock and piece of metal and hammered at precise points on the block, shattering it. Buttercup inhaled deeply and coughed, Dexter stood her up and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Buttercup," He closed his eyes trying not to let the tears flow but he couldn't hold them back. "I'm sorry to tell you but Blossom… She was shot and killed." Buttercup gasped and clenched her fists. A bullet hit the area where they were standing and Dexter whipped around, spotting where their sniper was.

"Bubbles take Buttercup with you and get Double D and have him take you to Coop. I have some business to take care of." He ran to the robot he had been using to destroy and jumped into the control pit. The beast staggered to life and he knew exactly where to strike, his pain morphed into fury and nothing was going to stop him. Dexter lunged at the building across from him and smashed the top floor. Crying out he smashed what was left of the frame into the ground making sure it was all destroyed. His next target was waiting for him not too far away from here, Mr. J's business complex.

Dexter pushed the robot to get over to the building as fast as it could, but with most of its mechanics broken from the fight it was hanging on by a thread. He began to demolish it all, he knew that he wouldn't be ignorant enough to still be in there but Dexter just wanted to destroy it.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" He shouted. Wind started to blow around and centered into a tornado, abruptly it stopped and inside was Mojojojo. He waved with a crooked smile.

"Hello there Dexter, I just wanted to thank you so much for helping me take over this town."

"You shut the hell up you monster. I'm going to rip you limb from limb." Dexter threw the arm he was using as a weapon; Mojo simply leaned to the side and dodged it. He took off running at Mojo but with only one arm he couldn't make any real hits, he simply blocked every attack. Dexter continued to swing at him, he didn't use any reason, and just let his emotions take over and continued his onslaught of attacks.

"I'm starting to grow bored with this." Mojo said and grabbed Dexter's arm throwing him at a building. The robot fell onto its back and Dexter was stuck, he struggled inside to get it back on its feet but without the other arm it was impossible. Looking up he saw a foot coming down to smash him, he jumped out of the cockpit and braced himself. When the inevitable didn't happen, Dexter looked to see Mojo gone and another robot fighting him.

It got a few punches in then was struck by Mojo; Dexter examined the robot for a moment and realized who it was, Mandark. What was he doing here, and helping him for that matter. An explosion went off and Dexter looked to see a tank shooting at Mojo, out of the top Skarr arose with a sword. Help seemed to be arriving everywhere, Dexter waved his arms to get Skarr's attention and he headed over to where Dexter was.

"Dexter, get in here." Skarr outstretched his arm and pulled him in.

"Evee told me what happened, and like I said before Blossom was my unofficial niece and no one attacks my family." Skarr barreled down the roads in his tank getting closer to where the fight was going on. From the looks of it Mandark wasn't doing very well, Mojo had a lot of combat training and Mandark was most likely fueled by anger. Skarr stopped and started to press a sequence of buttons and levers to get ready to shoot.

"Fire!" A high explosive shell shot out and struck Mojo in the leg. He growled in pain and turned his attention on the tank, Skarr readied again and fired. Another explosion went off and as Mojo walked to them Mandark slugged him in the back of the head. Mojo stood still for a moment after the blow and elbowed Mandark causing him to fall. Out of nowhere a barrage of missiles hit Mojo and he dusted himself off as if it was nothing. Dexter looked to see Megas and another mecha coming over, Dexter opened up the top of the tank and headed out.

"Down here Coop!" He called out and Buttercup swoop down to bring him to the cockpit.

"Hey little Buddy I heard you needed help." Coop said pressing random buttons.

"We need to take him down; I noticed when Mandark hit him on the head he got stunned. Try and aim all attacks there." Dexter explained.

"You got it." Coop said driving forward. Dexter relayed the message to Double D, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Megas grabbed its sword and went to strike, Double D prepped his robot and began to shoot, and Skarr shot at his feet. Mojo snarled and made a makeshift weapon out of building framework and readied himself. He blocked Megas's attacks and kicked him back, Double D tried to get his weapon away from him and Skarr shot until he was out of ammunition. Mojo smacked Double D over and kicked Skarr's tank away.

"You think you can really defeat me?" He bellowed. Mandark got back up and Dexter hacked into his mainframe.

"Mandark can you hear me?" Dexter asked.

"Dexter, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"There isn't time for that, I don't know what Mr. J did to you, but we all have a reason to hate him and we need your help."

"Why should I?" Mandark said.

"You can punch me after this if you really want some kind of incentive; just tell me right now if you will." Dexter said annoyed.

"Yeah I'll help."

"Good, ok this won't work unless we all work together; Double D and Mandark aim for his helmet and try to stun him. Then Buttercup and Bubbles are going to try and smash it open, and once they do we'll take him down with Megas." Dexter said. Everyone agreed, Bubbles and Buttercup jumped out of the Megas and waited for their cue. Wind started to blow everywhere getting stronger by the moment, Double D and Mandark began an attack on Mojo missing with the strength of the wind and his weapon usage. Finally they got a shot in and Mojo was taken aback.

"NOW!" Dexter yelled to Bubbles and Buttercup, they darted straight over and slammed everything they had on his helmet. With each hit it cracked when finally it shattered open. Megas pulled its sword back and impelled him down through his brain. It stuck out of his head and Mojo teetered and fell with a loud thud.

"There's one loose end I need to take of." Buttercup said flying over to where Princess was still frozen. Everyone heard an explosion and she came back with a wide smile.

"There, I always hated that bitch." Everyone met near Megas and cheered. Dexter stood alone leaning on Megas not really sure what to do with himself. He felt the satisfaction of killing Mojo, but it wouldn't bring his beloved back.

"Dexter." He looked hearing his name and Mandark was standing there.

"I'm not going to let you punch me if that's what you're over here for." Dexter said.

"No, I wanted to apologize." Dexter looked over shocked.

"That is the last thing I thought would come out of your mouth."

"Look, it's already hard enough to say this without you shoving it in my face," Mandark said. "I should have put this all behind me a long time ago but, we were young and stubborn."

"Apology accepted," Dexter said. "I'd like to be alone right now though." He nodded and walked away.

"Dexter everyone is heading back to Endsville." Bubbles walked over to him, he nodded and went with the rest of the group.

"I'd like to thank everyone for helping." Dexter said holding up his glass. "Without you it wouldn't be possible, cheers." He took a drink as did everyone else. A paramedic had come to look everyone over and take Blossom; no one was able to watch as they wheeled her out except Dexter and Buttercup. He took in a shaky breath and Buttercup wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"I could tell she really loved you and you really loved her." She said. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way, we will always consider you a part of our family Dexter." He nodded and felt his eyes burn with tears.

"Thank you." He said softly, they both went back inside with all the others.


	35. Chapter 35

It had been a year after Blossom's death. She was buried in Townsville and had a statue made of her above the grave. He had brought a bouquet of lilies with him and was dressed in his tuxedo from when they dated. Reaching up he touched the face of the statue, it looked just like her. It still hurt to think about her but he needed to come and visit her, he sat down in front of the base.

"Blossom, you taught me how to finally forgive myself and let everything go. Thank you so much for setting me free. I love you." Tears fell and he wiped them hearing someone behind him. Bubbles, Buttercup, Trixie and a baby girl she held were walking over. He stood up and they all greeted him with a hug.

"It's good to see you again Dexter." Bubbles said.

"It's good to see you all too, and who is this?" Dexter asked.

"This is our little girl; we named her Blossom after her aunt." Trixie said.

"She's beautiful." Dexter said looking at the little girl.

"I know this may sound odd, but Dexter we wanted to know if you'd like to be the god father." Buttercup asked.

"Are you sure?" Dexter asked and they both nodded. "Then I'd be honored."

"Would you like to hold her?" Trixie asked and before he could answer she handed her over. She smiled and giggled looking up at Dexter.

"She likes you." Trixie said.

"I'm glad." He said with a smile.


End file.
